The Last Guardian
by July L Silvermist
Summary: Old friends are reunited, creating new bonds and finding love at which time an old prophecy is reawaken and ancient evil has come to collect the last guardian. Rated T to start but will become M later on S/M I/K S/OC
1. Prologue: Old Friends Meet Again

**The Last Guardian  
By: Selverwulf**

**Prologue**

_Once upon a time there was once an ancient place called the kingdom of Indole, a land all its own where magick ruled and mythical creatures lived, a kingdom where all animals were great giants and a land where peace and harmony thrived. The people only knew of love and compassion for one another. Indole was composed of five great lands. The Northern villages were known as Gaia Lands of Earth. _

_These were lands covered with mountains, crystal caves, caverns, fields as far as the eyes could see. The Northern lands were the most important and if they were to fall, everything else would fall. The Southern villages, also known as Agni the Lands of Fire, this place was cover with volcanoes and the people of fire built lava canals to help keep lava flow under control. Agni was also known for its vast deserts that fanned out across the great land. _

_Aradia Lands of Air was the name for the Eastern villages. Their great towers reach towards the heavens. These lands were also covered in mist and fog. Beyond the mists laid the Western villages known as Ashnan Lands of Water, these lands were filled with cascading waterfalls, crystal clear lakes and streams, vast lakes of murky water, a land where water lilies and willows thrived. _

_The mainland was called Akasha Lands of Mente. These lands were unlike any other. All paths lead to this holy place, its nature and life spreads to all the other villages that surround it. Indole's founder was a Silver Maiden named Wisdom. __She watched over the creatures and people of the villages, but each village was not without its own guardian, because each village held their own secrets.__ These secrets had been discovered by Wisdom and she knew that they had to be carefully guarded. _

_In the North, Anath the great black she-wolf to watch over the Orb of Sand. In the South, Uriel the crimson fox was guarding the Wand of Power made from opal. In the East, the athame of Wind was made out of clear quartz was guarded by Aquarius the great white owl. In the West, Winter the grey she-wolf was standing guard at the base of a crystal cave the housed the Lake of Twilight. _

_Wisdom watched from the standing stones on top Truth Mountain. She held a moonstone locket engraved with an ankh and within her possession was the Staff of Light made from willow bark. On top of this staff rests a crescent moon made from pure silver. A giant fan made out of a special silk that protected the user against any element and lastly a sacred mirror that remained covered at almost all times. The power of this mirror was a mystery to many. _

_Deep in the shadow lands was a creature that knew of the treasures as well, and wanted the powers all for himself. His hatred for the Silver Maiden and Indole began to fester deep within his already blacken heart. He began to buy his time and when the time was right, he could annihilate Indole._

_Wisdom awoke suddenly from her slumber because of her terrible premonition. She sent word to each guardian of the villages below to meet her at the stroke of midnight on top of Truth Mountain. They knew that something wasn't right and each brought with them their treasures, all except Winter. Wisdom appeared before them. She told them of her premonition...a premonition of death and evil. _

_A despairing Wisdom told the assembled of the evil that wanted the treasures within, and would stop at nothing to get them for his personal use. Wisdom had no choice but to send the treasures away and tell the people to abandon Indole. Wisdom stood on top Truth Mountain watching as the last of her people vanished into the misty barrier of the night to the outer realms of the unknown. The winds began to howl angrily blowing anyone or anything out of its way as the skies that were once clear was stampeded with black clouds blocking out any kind of light from the warm, radiant sun. A thunderstorm was brewing, filled with rage as the invasion of Indole began. _

_The demons oozed out of the darkness into Indole destroying everything in their path as they made their way up to Truth Mountain. The ground trembled with hatred and maliciousness and the lands screamed as they bathed in blood of the creatures defending their home. The clash of fangs and claws were heard echoing through the sky, but it was too much for Wisdom and her guardians. The demons stopped their assault and in the depth of their ranks came the leader—Chaos. He was once like her, a being of protection and peace, but greed and power corrupted the heart that used to be full of love and compassion._

_Darkness began to sweep over the land. _

_Winter quickly made her way to the lake and swam her way towards the center. Winter used her six-tails to keep her afloat. She closed her eyes she felt the lands tremor once more. The evil was getting closer to the Twilight. The Twilight began to glow and the thunder roared, lightning crashed upon Indole--the lake and Winter were gone. _

_The winds wailed in horror._

_On top of Truth Mountain, Wisdom staggered to her feet, she couldn't allow the secrets of Indole to fall into the hands of this evil creature. She painfully made her way toward the center of the standing stones holding her bleeding womb. Wisdom's blood began seeping into the engraved symbols of the altar. A blinding light spread across Indole and just as quickly as it came— it vanished. _

_Wisdom was gone. _

_Chaos, consumed by rage and a lust for power had destroyed the altar along with its stone pillars. Chaos and his endless army of renegade demons, who were once human and devoted to the land of Indole, left her land in ruins. The storm continued in the mourning for the life that was lost. The rain pelted the ground in hopes that it would wash the death and evil doing away. _

_Many years following its destruction it was said that Chaos continued his search for its treasures leaving nothing but death and destruction in his wake. In that instant, many realms died as a result, fading from existence. _

_Decades passed and the forgotten land of Indole remained abandoned, until one day a battle fell upon its cold grounds once more. These battles of wings and claws raged on for centuries there until an infant was born from an unlikely union. _

_Thus our story begins..._

**Chapter 1: Old Friends Meet Again**

"Kagome, what happened this time?" Sango asked as she tied back her long silky black hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kagome repiled lightly.

Sango watched intently as Kagome piled the food into the shopping cart.

"Oh really?? I seriouly doubt that you're planning a surprised party for someone," Sango pressed. "Did something happen between you and Inuyasha?"

They had made their way into the sugary aisle when Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned towards Sango. A veined popped out of her forehead.

"That jerk!!!" Kagome barked as she turned red with anger. A few people passing by shot a nervous glance in Kagome's direction and moved away quickly.

"Forget I asked," Sango shot up her hands in defense as she tried to calm Kagome down.

Kagome took a deep breath to calm down as she made a grab for a single bag of chocolates when another hand made a grab for the same bag. She turned her dark eyes sharply only for them to widen in surprise as she found herself looking into grayish silver eyes.

"I think you need these more than I do," Kamaria offering her old friend the bag of chocolates.

Sango heard a gasped as she returned with a gallon of milk in her hand. She noticed Kagome frozen to her spot as she stared without blinking at young woman with a milky chocolate complexion and with the most unique eyes she had ever seen.

She wore a black knit hat and had a few black strands of hair revealing themselves. Sango couldn't notice that she had three faded scars on her left cheek. The strange woman was about the same height as Kagome and she was dressed comfortably in a black t-shirt, silky black and white stripped yoga pants with navy blue sandals.

Her grayish silver eyes held such wisdom and kindness in their depths unlike any Sango has ever seen. Sango was startled as Kagome flung herself at the strange hugging her fiercely.

Kagome gasped, "I thought I'd never see you again. I can't believe it."

"It has been a long time...hasn't it?" She replied.

"Kagome..." Sango began hesitantly. Kagome pulled away from Kamaria smiling sheepishly at Sango as she had forgotten she was there for a moment.

"Sorry. Sango...I'd like you to meet Kamaria my sister." Kagome introduced her with a smile.

"Sister?" Sango gasped.

"Not by blood..." Kagome began.

"But by friendship," the young woman finished.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kamaria smiled softly. She shook Sango's hand firmly, but gentle. She pulled away plopping the bag into their shopping cart.

"How long have you been in town?" Kagome asked as they joined Kamaria and continued to do their shopping.

"Just arrived a few weeks ago," Kamaria answered lightly. "I am visiting for the time."

"Is Mama Annis and Papa Sachiel with you?"

Kamaria frowned suddenly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kagome asked quickly noticing the change in Kamaria's face.

"They passed away shortly after we left," Kamaria explained softly.

"Oh I am so sorry Kamaria," Kagome apologized quietly.

"You didn't know," Kamaria assured her.

"What happened?" Kagome asked as they got out to the checkout lane.

Sango quietly watched the interaction between Kagome and her childhood friend. She stood quiet for a bit before she replied, "I don't know. I can't remember what happened and Mama Ahayla refuse to tell me what happened."

"Ahayla?" Kagome repeated.

"Yes," Kamaria replied. "She was a dear friend of my parents and she took me in when my parents passed away."

"But she won't tell you what happened to them?" Sango asked suddenly.

Kamaria shrugged her shoulder and shook her head, "Nope. She says that I'll remember it one day."

Kamaria waited at the end of the checkout line from Kagome and Sango to pay for their purchases. The three women headed out into the parking lot taking notice that their cars were sitting right beside each other.

"Well...I guess this is good bye for now," Kamaria hugged Kagome and shook Sango's hand once more. "I hope we can become good friends Sango."

"Yeah," Sango replied hesitantly, "I hope we can too."

"I'll catch you two cool cats later." Kamaria waving good bye to them before hopping into her car. "Kagome, why don't you bring Sango by the house? It's been a long time since the old place had visitors and I know I would welcome the company."

"I'd like that," Sango replied.

"Cool! I'll see you then." She hopped in her car and with one last wave pulled out of the parking space and drove away.

Sango and Kagome quietly loaded the car up with the groceries. Each buried in their own thoughts to talk to one another at the moment. Sango couldn't shake off the feeling that Kamaria was hiding something, but it seemed that she couldn't remember what it was.

Sango quickly shut the trunk of the car and Kagome walked over to the passenger side as Sango put away the shopping cart. She quickly hopped into the driver seat and turned on the engine. Sango turned to Kagome and asked, "Kagome is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Kagome answered quickly. "Why?"

"You seem a bit withdrawn is all," Sango replied.

"I can't help but feel that she's hiding something from me," Kagome confide as Sango pulled out of the parking space and started for home.

They fell silent and before Kagome realized Sango was pulling into the driveway of their home. They quickly grabbed the groceries and made their way to the front door when a loud crashed they nearly dropped the bags as they rushed inside. Inside they found Inuyasha embedded into the wall above the staircase.

Sesshoumaru emerged from the living room and the two brothers glared at each other as Inuyasha yanked himself from the wall.

Kagome and Sango merely looked at one another and shook their heads. They walked over the debris and made their way into the kitchen. Nelly, Sesshoumaru's housekeeper, was already making dinner. She was an elderly woman with dark grey hair always curled into a neat bun.

She was a short plumped woman with a set of kind sea green eyes. She acted like a mother to all she met, but no one really knew much about her except what she choose to tell them. No one really pushed it though they were all grateful that she was around.

Nelly was probably the only person alive that Sesshoumaru hadn't been able to run off with his temper and he actually seemed to enjoy the elderly woman's company even though he won't admit it.

"Oh you're back," Nelly smile as the girls walked in, "Did you find everything alright?"

"Yup and among other things," Sango hinted lightly.

"Is there anymore bags?" Kagome asked suddenly know exactly what Sango was up to.

"Nope I think we got them all, but I'll go check just in case," Sango replied quickly as she head back out to the car to check. Kagome quietly helped Nelly put away most of the groceries and once Sango got back. The girls helped set the table while Nelly checked on the food.

"Boys, food is ready," Nelly called form the kitchen doorway.

Kagome took her seat beside Sango, but the girls couldn't help feeling the tension build as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha walked in the dining room.

Nelly made sure to sit right in-between the feuding brothers as to make sure no more trouble was started. The two dog demons glared at one another before taking their seats at the table.

"That's enough," scolded Nelly, "Eat before it gets cold."

Neither demon moved it as if they didn't even hear her, but as Nelly merely shrugged her shoulder. She was about to take a bit from her own food when she noticed that Kagome hadn't touched her dinner.

"Kagome, what's the matter dear?" Nelly asked, "Aren't you feeling well?"

"Huh, ah no I am okay," Kagome replied quietly.

"You don't look okay," Inuyasha said with a snuff.

Kagome glared at him.

"Why do you care," she snapped.

"I don't," barked Inuyasha.

Kagome abruptly stood from the table and left without even excusing herself. All eyes glared in Inuyasha direction.

"What!?!?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I hope you're happy," Sango snapped at him as she quickly excused herself from the table to follow after Kagome.

She found Kagome curled up on her side and her body shake with the force of her silent sobs. Sango made her way over to the bed and sat down beside her. Kagome felt when the bed drip beneath her body. She jumped up and turned around to see Sango watched her with concern floating in her eyes.

Before Sango could say anything Kagome launched herself at her was cried and all Sango could was comfort her friend as best as she could. Kagome had finally fallen asleep with tears still staining her cheeks. Sango gently tucked her into bed and left the room closing the door quietly behind her.

_Poor Kagome, _Sango thought sadly as she made her way to her room. _How can you be so blind Inuyasha? Can't you see how much you're hurting her? _

A few weeks later...

"What the hell were you doing with him Kagome!" Inuyasha barked at her.

"We were just talking Inuyasha," Kagome calmly replied.

"Talking! Talking!" Inuyasha roared, "He was holding your hand Kagome!`"

"Jealous," Kagome wondered out loud.

"Jealous!" Inuyasha scuffed, "Hardly."

"Inuyasha give it a rest," Sango sighed as she sat down beside Kagome. Koga had left as she was getting there so she knew why Inuyasha was to worked up. Miroku arrived soon after and he could only guess what had happened. Kagome looked ready to kill someone or in this case a certain half demon.

Inuyasha 's silver hair was tied back, he was grumbling in the corner about the stench of wolf that seem to linger in the air that only seem the irritate him more. Sesshoumaru had retired to his study as he didn't want to see his brother make a complete fool out of himself in front Kagome, but a scent drifted below into the study. He found himself quite drawn to it, pulling him up the stairs and into the foyer.

_Ding__!!_

_Dong!!_

Nelly quickly rushed to answer the door as she wiped her hands clean on her apron. She opened the door and Inuyasha could hear mumbling but couldn't really make what was said. He stiffen in his chair as he sniffed at the air around as he caught a strange scent that now filled the room.

"Kagome dear there's someone here to see you," Nelly announced as she step aside to reveal a stranger woman standing behind her. She was dressed in a black spaghetti strapped shirt, a newsboy cap that she tucked her hair up into with only a few reluctant strands poking out beneath it.

She wore a snug black blue jeans with knee high boots. Her dark glasses rested on neatly on her nose, but when Inuyasha tried to see behind the lenses. His eyes widen in realization that he couldn't see anything. Inuyasha couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary about her, but who is she and why was she there to see Kagome?

Inuyasha caught sight of the many silver bracelets around one of her wrist as she waved to Kagome and Sango. She tilted her head to the side and smiled at them when he noticed the plain silver choke chain around her neck. Kamaria could feel the curious glanced that everyone were giving her expect Sango and Kagome.

"Hey!" Kamaria greeted with a soft smile, "I came--"

"Will you bear my children?" Miruko was down on one knee holding Kamaria's hand. A bead of sweat dropped for everyone in the room including Kamaria. A pillow come flying out of nowhere and it nailed him right in the head rendering him unconscious once he hit the floor.

"Is that normal?" Kamaria asked curiously.

"I am afraid so," sighed Kagome.

"So, Kamaria," Sango chimed as she walked over Miruko's body, "what brings you here?"

"I came to invite you to the café's opening." Kamaria revealed as she handed Kagome a flyer.

"When is it?" Kagome asked enthusiastically.

"Wait isn't that--" Sango paused as she glanced down at the flyer.

"The Crescent Moon Café," Kamaria finished with a nodded, "The grand opening is this Friday. Hope to see you guys there."

"Sure sounds like fun," Kagome squealed.

"It's getting late and I should get going." Kamaria bid everyone good bye and was heading out of the living room when she nearly ran into Nelly, who was coming back with a food tray with freshly prepared snacks and ice cold drinks.

"Oh dear, leaving so soon?" Nelly asked

"I am fear so," Kamaria repiled. "I only came to invite Kagome to the café's opening."

"At least eat something before you go." Nelly offered the tray up to her with a gentle smile, but Kamaria smiled back.

"I can't really I have to go. Maybe next time," Kamaria promised as she looked up from the elderly woman that reminded her so much her Mama Ahayla. She might have mistaken her for Ahayla had it not been for her gray hair and Ahayla had pure white hair.

Kamaria felt her hair stand on end she turned her head sharply to the side and found herself staring into molten golden pair of eyes watching her with mild curiosity. She tilted her head to the side and caught sight of his silvery white hair that was swept back.

He loomed in the doorway to his study staring her down and Kamaria could feel a shiver run down her spine as she stared back at him. She suddenly got the urge to run her fingers through his hair, but she quickly pushed it aside and merely acknowledged him with a short nod. She said her last farewell and quietly left the same way she came.

Sesshoumaru couldn't tear his eyes away from her until she was long gone.

_Interesting human, _he thought as he vanished back down into his underground study. She was the only other human other than Nelly that could stare back at him without flinching. Her sweet scent lingered teasing him long after she was gone. A scent unlike another he had known in his life. It drove him nearly off the edge but if it wasn't for his self control and training he would have lost his head. For a moment Sesshoumaru thought he could feel their hearts beating as one.

"What nonsense," he scoffed as he sat himself behind his desk and resumed his work, but his thoughts drifted even now and then to the mysterious woman who stepped into his home that day.

Kamaria collapsed against the door when she got home. She could feel her heart beating wildly against her chest as she couldn't shake the thought that she had seen those eyes in her dreams before. Isis rushed into the foyer greeting her with a gentle purr. Kamaria reached down and picked her blue eyes, black Egyptian Mau and cradled the kit in her arms.

Kamaria remember when her parents had saved Isis from a horrible owner who had left her out to starve. Her father had given Isis to her as a gift once she was well feed and they had been together even since then. Isis was her consistent company even when they had to return to Kamaria's birth lands. Isis plopped out her arms once she was close enough to hop onto the counter. She tapped her black tail against the counter as she wait patiently for Kamaria fix up her food bowl.

"There you are precious," Kamaria said placing the bowl at her feet. She waited for a bit as she watched Isis devoured the food and water that was placed in front her before contently sitting back to lick herself clean. Kamaria made her way up the stairs and she couldn't help, but to peek into the middle room that was forbidden to her as a child.

An altar was built in a far corner of the room with a large black carpet lay out in front of it. It was embroidered with a white ankh. A locked wood chest rested beside the altar beneath the window. The wall closest to her was an old writing desk with chair beneath it and across from it was an old mirror that her mother always kept covered. She leaned against the door frame as the scent of her parents danced around her. Kamaria took in their scent deeply.

_Mama, papa, why can't I remember what happened,_ she thought suddenly as she pulled the door closed to the room and made her to the end of hall where her room was.

She closed the door slowly behind her as she tried to remember the last few days of her parents as she went into the bathroom. She walked over to the bathtub and began filling it with warm water. Kamaria turned to glance at herself but soon her image became clouded with the steam that rose from her bath.

She began to slowly undress, leaving a pile of clothing beside the bathtub. Kamaria turned off the water as she bath was nearly filled not enough that it was splash over. She slipped into the bath and with sponge and rose scent soap in hand lathered her body and merely sat back to relax.

The warm water lapped at her shoulder and she sink further into the bath. She rested her head against the rim of the tub, but that soothing calm eluded her as those pierce golden eyes returned to haunt her once more.

_What would mama and papa think? _She wondered. What would they tell her if they were still alive about this?

But she shook the thoughts from her mind as she rinsed off what remained of the soap remaining on her soaking body. She grabbed the towel that hung over the tub and wrapped it around her before leaving the warmth of her bath. On her bed laid her dark blue satin pajamas waiting to be slipped on her soft, cleaned skin. She tossed herself onto her queen size bed, but Kamaria rose from her bed with a moan as she heard Isis scratching at her door to be let in.

She slightly opened her door and Isis simply squeezed by heading straight for Kamaria's bed. Isis plopped down onto her bed and curled up to fall asleep. Kamaria shook her head shamelessly at her black Mau, but thanks to Isis she realized that she was still in her towel.

Kamaria walked to other side of the bed where her clothes was laid out. She let her towel slip from her body and quickly slipped on her pajamas before falling back into bed. Slumber soon overcame her and soon she began to dream…

_Annis, her mother sang softly behind her as she braided her hair. Her face seem to glow with the happiness she felt whenever she was enjoying her father or Kamaria's company. Kamaria could always find where her mother was by simply following her voice as she always found something to make her sing, but she often said that her father and Kamaria were her only inspiration. _

_Kamaria watched her mother through the reflection in the mirror. She always remembered her mother being fair of face with a milky complexion and silky midnight black hair that flowed all about her. She had gentle sky gray eyes and that match her sweet and kind nature. Kamaria couldn't remember a day that her mother was anger at anyone. _

"_There are my angels," a deep voice emerged from the doorway, startled them both. _

_Kamaria turned her head to spy her father leaning against door frame with his arms crossed over his chest and a soft smile on his rough face. He stared at them with a mischief pair of liquid mercury colored eyes. His short unruly black hair was spike with white highlights. His slightly dark complexion made his face look rougher than it really was. _

_Kamaria hopped down from the chair she was sat in and scurried towards him with excitement. He father towered over him and he stretched him muscle before reach down to pluck her off the floor. Her father twirled her about over his head and she giggled happily it was like music to his ears. _

"_Sachiel!!!" Annis scolded him as she watched him tossed her up in the air. "You should know better than that. She is too young." _

"_Annis, you worry too much," teased Sachiel._

"_And you don't worry enough," Annis revealed as she plucked Kamaria out her father's arms. _

"_I remember a time when you enjoyed being tossed about," Sachiel smirked. _

_Her mother's face turned bright red as she plucked her out of her father's arms. She cleared her throat, "Time for bed."_

"_Aww, but mama, papa just got home," she pouted as her mother tucked her into bed. _

"_Sleep sprite. I'll see you in morning," her father assured her as her eyes began to droop. Her mother hummed softly to her until she fell into asleep. _

Kamaria awoke with a start she sat up in bed. She swiped the sweat the form on her brow and Kamaria could stop from shooting an envious glance in Isis's direction. Kamaria slipped away from her bed to the window at the foot of her bed.

She abandoned all attempted to get a restfully night's sleep because she knew that it her dreams weren't plague by nightmare it was filled with painful memories of her parents. Kamaria watched from her window as the blade of grass danced in the wind. The grass rippled under the effects of gentle breeze that push back.


	2. The Crescent Moon Café

**Chapter 2: The Crescent Moon Café**

Soft, soothing music flowed around the whole café with a mellow and calming atmosphere to accompany it. The lights were slightly dimmed and it added to the relaxing atmosphere.

A large silvery crescent moon hung above the dance floor. The black stage curtains were decorated in silvery moons and stars. A soothing scent of lavender and jasmine filled the air Kagome's group. They had arrived just in time as the doors were opening for the first time.

Kagome and Sango debated where would be the best place to set until the noticed the cozy lounge off the side. The group piled into the top section of the lounge as Kagome anxiously scanned the crowd for Kamaria. Kagome plopped into a spot beside Sango.

"She'll be here," Sango assured. "Maybe something came up."

Sango looked about the lounge spotting a sulking Inuyasha seat near a very interested Miroku. She rolled her eyes Sango could only guess what caught his interest, but what surprised Sango the most is that Sesshoumaru actually joined them when Kagome invited him to come along. He sat little bit off to the side away from the group but close enough to keep a watchful eye on everyone.

Kagome stared up aimlessly at the ceiling of the lounge when Inuyasha distracted her.

"Who is she anyone?" Inuyasha questioned carefully as Kagome and him were at friendly terms yet.

"She's an old friend," Kagome replied, "but she disappeared one day and I never heard from her again."

"She left just like that," Miroku remarked incredulously.

"Yeah," Kagome sighed, "but before she did. She was give able to give me a birthday."

"It was your birthday!" Miroku's eyebrows shoot up in disbelief. "That is quite depressing. How old were you?"

"I was turning nine," Kagome answered softly.

"Doesn't sound like much of a friend to me," Inuyasha huffed.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him and remember back when Kamaria were last together…

_Kagome watched her carefully as they followed the path back to her place. Kamaria was unusually quiet and Kagome couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong. _

"_Hey Kamaria, are you alright?" Kagome asked with concern. _

_The warmth of the day started to wane as dark cloud rolled in blocking the sun's rays, but birds continued to chirp their melodies as if it was still bright outside. _

"_Of course," Kamaria answered with a smile. "Hey Kagome do you remember the bird call I taught you."_

_Kagome smiled brightly, "Of course I've even been practiced. Would you like to hear?"_

"_Fire away!" Kamaria encouraged her with grin. _

_She listened very carefully to the series of clicks and chirps. Kamaria applauded her as she did an excellent job and Kagome couldn't stop the blushed that crept over her cheeks. A flock of bluebirds took flight over their heads suddenly. _

"_Would you look at that," Kamaria __commented lightly__, __but she turned to address Kagome, __"Kagome can you do me a favor?"_

"_What__'s that?__" _

"_Remember __that call and I'll been there if I can." _

"_I don't understand are you going somewhere." _

"_I don't know. Promise that you'll remember it." _

"_I promise." _

_They started back __quietly chatting as they got closer to her house. _

"_You know when I use that call I can blackbirds," Kamaria revealed._

"_Really???"_

"_Yup and ever since then papa has always called me blackbird."_

_Thunder cracked over there head startling both girls and they rushed for the sanctuary of her home. Her mother was there opening the door from them and ushered them in quickly before the clouds ripped open. _

_Mama Annis left them bundle up in blankets before the fire with a plate piled with just baked cookies and before either girl realized the feel asleep before either could try Mama Annis's cookies. _

"Hello—earth to Kagome," Inuyasha called out to her.

"Huh?" Kagome blinked.

"Geez, where the hell were you?" Inuyasha nagged.

"Yeah, you looked a millions miles away," Sango said, "You okay?"

"Yup," Kagome replied with a smile. "I am more than alright I just remember how I can get in touch with Kamaria."

"Your not--" Sango started.

"And how is that???" remarked Inuyasha.

"Like this..." Kagome started the series of clicks and chirps that Kamaria have taught her long ago. Inuyasha and Miroku sat dumbfounded, but she ignore their incredulous glances. Sesshoumaru watched with amusement but none show on his stone still face.

Koga followed the interest sounding a found his Kagome seating in the lounge.

"Hey Kagome," Koga greeted her with a charming smile.

Inuyasha and Miroku recovered enough to realize that Koga had joined them in the lounge.

"Oh hello Koga," Kagome smiled back hesitantly as she heard a low growl emitted by Inuyasha. Koga glared in his direction before turning his attention back to Kagome.

Miroku and Sango tried to keep Inuyasha from bolting out of his chair, but nothing could have stopped him when Koga brought Kagome's hand up to his lips.

Inuyasha yanked her hand out his and pushed her behind him. He glared at Koga menacingly.

"Back off mutt," Koga glowed. "That's my mate."

"You wish, wolf," Inuyasha barked.

Before Koga could have uttered a single word he felt a sharp tug on his tail. He turned sharply and found the owner of café stand behind him. Kamaria crossed her arms in front of her chest and tapped her foot lightly on the floor as she stared up at him through her dark glasses. Koga swallowed whatever he wanted to say as her glanced down at her nervously.

"You wouldn't be starting trouble now would you?" Kamaria looked at him as she waited for his reply.

"I didn't—it's the mutt's fault," Koga replied.

"WHAT?!?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Oh really???" Kamaria said, "He doesn't think so."

"I just came over to say hi to Kagome—that's all," Koga stated with a shrugged. Inuyasha veins popped out of his forehead—that's when Kagome popped her head out from behind him.

Kamaria caught sight her she responded with a soft click and chirp. Kagome bounced out from behind Inuyasha lunged straight for her and she nearly knocked her over if Kamaria hadn't widened her stance a little.

"You called Bluebird," Kamaria assured lightly, but as they pulled apart she caught sight of Koga's companions as they seem to be searching the crowd. She turned to address him, "Koga, I think you should join up with your friends. It would be a really shame to leave wondering we you got too, don't you agree?"

Sesshoumaru, who was watching everything from his seat, was intrigue at how a simple girl could make Koga a wolf demon tremble nervously.

"Would you look at the time," Koga voiced nervously, "It was nice seeing you Kagome, maybe we could get together sometime."

"Don't bet on it," Inuyasha glared at him.

Koga opened his mouth to reply but when he caught sight of Kamaria's frown. Koga swallowed nervously and he left without some much as a glance back. Kamaria watched as he met up with his companions at the bar. Sango cleared her throat and Kamaria turned to glance in her direction.

"How did you two meet?" Sango asked curiously.

"Oh we just bumped into each other quite recently in fact," Kamaria remarked nonchalantly.

Sango shrugged her shoulder not really think much else of it. "Well it's a good thing he left when he did or you would have walk into a blood bath."

"We can't have that," Kamaria commented lightly. "It's a good thing I got here just in time."

Well it's a good thing I was here."

Miroku was on his feet in seconds and made his way over to Kamaria and suddenly…

CRASH!!!

All eyes fell on Miroku who was face down on the floor in front of where Sango sat. Kamaria could help noticed that she was grinning like a Cheshire cat and she could help feel that she had a foot in what happen to man on the floor. Everyone shook their heads at Miroku's shameful antics before turning their full attentions towards Kamaria.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet," Kagome introduced, "My childhood friend and sister Kamaria."

"Hey." She flicked the bill of her cap up in greeting.

Inuyasha gawked at her and Miroku was rendered speechless once he regained consciousness from his fall. Kagome reintroduced her once they came out of their daze. After the shock of Kagome's revelation they were all able to settled down to talk.

"So, how is my bluebird and dove doing?" Kamaria asked as she plopped down on the table in front of where Kagome and Sango sat.

"We've been better," Sango answered for the both of them.

"Oh it can't be that bad," Kamaria commented, but by the frowns on their faces she knew it was a lot worse. "You know you two are welcome to come over any time day or night. I still have full draw of strawberries left from your last visit."

She tried to focus her attention on Sango and Kagome but she couldn't shake the feeling that he was watching her. Her body shivered suddenly as he rolled his eyes over her body. Sesshoumaru rose an inquiring brow at the endearments.

"I never knew you could do that with strawberries," Sango stated plainly.

"You'd be surprise what you can do with strawberries," Kamaria remarked playfully

"What do you say to doing that next Friday," Sango asked.

"I am up for it," Kamaria agreed, "What do say you Bluebird?"

"I am in," Kagome replied.

CRASH!!!

The girls turned to see Miroku and Inuyasha laying face down on the floor. Kamaria turned towards Sango and Kagome—she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"They act as if eatting strawberries is a sin," Kamaria revealed. "Is this how they normally act?"

Sango and Kagome's head dropped in embarrassment.

Kamaria laughed.

Kagome noticed that a young woman about their age was coming towards them. She was short, skinny, with a light complexion and short red hair. She had a simple face with a pair green eyes and she didn't look to happy.

"Ah Kamaria," voiced Kagome hesitantly.

"Yeah," Kamaria replied shooting a puzzled glance at Kagome.

"I finally found you," she growled at Kamaria and with a squeak she came crashing down the too the floor at Sango and Kagome's feet.

"Carol damn it," Kamaria fumed, "What did I tell you about coming up behind me?"

"Don't give me that !!! You're suppose to be back stage getting ready," Carol explained.

Kamaria introduced Carol to everyone while she was still frimly planned on the floor but soon Sesshoumaru caught onto a familiar scent mixed in with Carol's scent. A scent that belonged to someone who he thought was long dead. Inuyasha went ridge at the scent but went pale as he caught sight of someone.

"At it again," came a gentle voice for the shadows, it revealed a demon with long blue hair and wine red eyes as it emerged from the shadows. He was very similar to Sesshoumaru in stature and body mass. Seth stood underneath the arch to the lounge. He stopped as he caught sight of Sesshoumaru who now stood from where he sat.

"Well, I'll see you guys, later," Kamaria announced as she pulled herself off the floor and dusting herself off as she started towards the stage but she paused beside Seth, "Aren't you going to say hello Seth? It has been awhile since you've each other after all."

She turned to for one last glance at everyone and as she grabbed the bill of her cap she nodded to everyone and left for the stage. They watched as she disappeared behind the curtains everyone soon turned their eyes back to Seth and Sesshoumaru who were still watching one another curiously.

Seth reached out his arm to Sesshoumaru in warrior like gesture and Sesshoumaru respond by return the gesture. The other noticeably relaxed some as the tension that arrived with Seth had disappeared.

"It has been too long my friend," Seth greeted with a smile.

"It has indeed," Sesshoumaru remarked. "The last I heard from you was that you had dead in a brawl amongst you own clan."

"I nearly did," Seth pointed out, "but that is a tale best left for another time."

The lights went out suddenly and the crowd hushed as the sound of feet rushing to find seats in the dark for the performance. A blue light was focus suddenly on the stage and soon a different melody filled the air of the café.

All eyes were focus on the stage and stillness fell over everyone as a hand emerged from behind the black curtain it pull the curtain aside to reveal Kamaria who wearing a black corset dressed laced up the front and over it she wore a fishnet shirt. The corset top was connected to a long elegance but shredded skirt that flowed over the flat black shoes that peek out from beneath it.

She tilted her cap just right so that she could look out and see everyone but no could see her eyes and she had picked up in a neat little bun. Kamaria tapped her foot in time with the music as she grabbed the mic stand and pulled it closer to her lips to let the words flow into the microphone.

_If you were here  
I'd whisper sweet nothings in your ear  
And appeal to all your fears_

_If you were mine *If you were only mine*  
I'd bring you so much further down  
And twist your mind until the end of time_

_You will never realize  
What darkness lies inside  
inside my mind_

_If you are down__  
I will come to chain you to the ground  
And penetrate your mind._

_If you are lost *if only you are lost*  
I'll be there to break your trust  
And ravage all your lust for life, my love_

_You will never realize  
What darkness lies inside  
inside my mind._

_You will never realize  
What darkness lies inside  
inside my mind._

_You will never realize  
What darkness lies inside  
inside my mind._

The crowd erupted in applause and whistling. She bowed with a soft smile on her face. Kamaria stood up and waved at everyone with the smile never once leaving her face, "Thank you!"

Sesshoumaru watched her intently from the railing of the lounge.

"She has quite the talent, doesn't she?" voiced Seth suddenly.

"Quite," Sesshoumaru repeated as he watched her lean over the stage to hear what Carol was saying to her. She nodded a couple of times before pulling away and heading back to the mic. "Why does she keep her eyes hidden?"

"She fears for what others may see buried in the depth," Seth answered as he protectively watched her from beside him.

"Explain."

"She doesn't want to start a panic among her friends, but even now she searches for the answers to her endless questions."

"What could she be searching for?"

"For who and what she is."

"How can she not know who she is?"

"Her parents were killed before she became of age and even when I meet them. Her father smelt of demon but her mother she smelt of an ordinary human, but human she was not."

"What could she be if not human?"

"It's not something I can easily explain my friend, but you would understand if you ever looked into her eyes and her gifts of healing rivaled that of the priestesses of our time."

"That's impossible…How did you come to know them?" He looked between the young woman and his comrade waiting patiently for his answer.

"Her mother was kind enough to heal me when I was left for dead by my own people," His eyes hardened as he told the tale, "She kept a careful eye over me until I was well enough to take care of myself and I vowed to them if they ever need anything I would be more than willing to help them. She vanished with her mate through a mirror that appeared behind them."

"Mirror…"

"Alright everyone," Kamaria announced suddenly put a halt to anything else they might have said. "I am sorry of the delay, but it seems that anything that can go wrong is. We'll be just a moment longer."

She pulled away from the microphone and leaned over to Carol once more. Kamaria pulled away with a smile. "We're back in business everyone and without further ado here is the next number."

They fell silent and turned their stare onto the stage as Kamaria started her next number.

_Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie._

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

_This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life._

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

"What did you mean by mirrors?" Sesshoumaru picked up where they left off.

"Kamaria's family was gifted with the able to travel through the mirror to other worlds past, present and future," Seth revealed. "I promised her parents if she ever traveled to this side of the mirror I would protect her."

"Protect her from what?"

"You sure are asking a lot of question Sesshoumaru," Seth pointed out. "It's sure not like you."

"I would like to know who I am dealing with especially if they've been to my home," Sesshoumaru remarked dryly.

"Is that the only reason?" Seth persisted.

Sesshoumaru glared at him and his mouth peeled back to shot his sharp white teeth as he growled at him. Seth throw up his hand in defeat, "Calm down I was just joking."

"It wasn't amusing," Sesshoumaru snapped. His attention was once more drawn away from his friends as Kamaria tapped on the mic to grab everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone I know this is out of the blue," Kamaria announced, "but I would like to bring a special someone up on stage to sing with me."

The crowd was soon filled with whispered but soon silent as she brought her finger up to lips in a gesture for silences. Kamaria looked back to the dimly light lounge to look at Kagome.

"So what do you say Kagome?" Kamaria asked her.

Kagome squeaked, "ME?!?! Oh no! I couldn't!"

"I am sure Inuyasha won't mind," Kamaria urged her.

"Go on Kagome," Sango insisted grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the stage.

"Um alright," Kagome gave in and took Kamaria's offered hand.

"Give her a nice round of applause," Kamaria spoke to the audience. She took the headset Carol was offered and thanked for her with a smile.

"Now Bluebird do it just like we did it back home," Kamaria addressed Kagome as she set up the headset, "and remember I am right here."

"Alright," she spoke hesitantly.

"That's my girl," Kamaria encouraged as she cued the music. She turned Kagome so that she was facing her and mouthed 'You can do it.'

Kagome let the music move her till she forgot where she was and who was watching. Inuyasha found him sitting on the edge of his set as he watched Kagome intently as she began to sing. Her sweet voiced wrapped itself around him as she seem to draw him in as if she was only singing for him.

**Kagome:**_  
In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile_

_Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

Kagome reached out her hand to Kamaria and she brought the mic up to her lips as she took her hand.

**Kamaria:**_  
Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are_

Kagome pulled her hand away. Kamaria dropped her hand to her side and watched her with a soft smile.

**Kagome:**_  
Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?_

_I feel so lost when you are not at my side  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

Kamaria reached her hand out to Kagome.

**Kamaria:**_  
Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are_

Kamaria reached her hands and started to clap her hands as soon as the audience joined in she reached out her hand to Kagome. She took it and they turned to face the audience.

**Kagome and Kamaria:**_  
So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I'll watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this is not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell._

"Ladies and Gentlemen Kagome," Kamaria announced with a smile. The girls hugged one another before Kamaria pulled away from Kagome and turned to address the crowd, "The floor is all yours ladies and gents."

The crowd broke in a series of whistles, howls and roared their approval at the pair on stage. Kamaria cued Carol the play the music as Kagome and her hopped off the stage and head back to lounge. Kamaria every so often stopped to talk to a few people on her way to the lounge, but she was soon following Kagome back to the lounge.

"Not bad for a first performance," Seth commented.

"Of course," Kamaria remarked. "Did you have any doubts?"

"Well…," he paused for a moment, "no."

"Gee thanks for the encouragement Seth," Kamaria remarked dryly.

"Don't even think about it, lecher," Inuyasha growled as Miroku stood to make his way over them.

"Why Inuyasha, I don't know what you mean," Miroku mocked innocence.

"You guys were great," Sango voiced with enthusiasm.

"Thanks," Kamaria smiled. "Maybe next time you can join of us."

"Oh no, I don't think so," Sango noted.

"Aww, why not?" Kamaria pouted. "I don't think Miroku would mind if I stole you away for bit."

Sango blushed suddenly; she turned her head sharply and snapped, "As if."

"Aww Sango you wound," Miroku whined. A veined popped out of Sango's forehead as she glared at Miroku. He yipped and ducked behind Inuyasha.

"Moron," Inuyasha muttered.

"Ah yes well than," Kamaria pulled back to the conversation at hand. Inuyasha suddenly paled as he caught a mischievous glare in her eyes as she turned to Sango and Kagome. "I know Carol is planning another performance for Halloween and we've been looking for two other people so what do you say."

"Um…" Kagome voiced undecided.

"You don't have to decide now," Kamaria assured them, "but let me know once you've decided, alright?"

"Alright," Kagome replied.

"Will do," Sango added.

"You know," Kamaria said suddenly, "for being such a great lord you don't have any manners."

She turned to address Sesshoumaru for the first time. Everyone reeled back suddenly at her accusation and Seth could hold back the chuckled that escaped his lips. Sesshoumaru glared at him that made him clear his throat nervously. He turned to her sharply.

"Why is that," he bit out.

"It's rude to stare," she state plainly tilting her head slightly to the side as she stared back at him

Inuyasha couldn't stop the chuckle that escape him, but he bit his lips as soon as Sesshoumaru turned to glare in his direction. He showed his hand and shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly.

"Now Kamaria," Seth cleared his throat once more, "I am sure Sesshoumaru didn't mean anything by it."

"Like hell he didn't," Kamaria snapped baring her teeth at him. "I am not a rare animal locked behind a cage to be stared at or ridiculed."

"Blackbird," Kagome gasped as she couldn't believe that Kamaria had snapped at Sesshoumaru no less.

"You will show the proper respect," Sesshoumaru growled dangerous.

"I will show it," she growled back, "when I receive it."

Kamaria felt her heart beating wilding in her chest as they glared at one another. She could feel untamed rush of emotion deep within her as she watched his eyes turned to liquid amber. Seth stood protectively in front of her as Sesshoumaru took a step closer to where she stood.

Sesshoumaru could feel his control snapped as she stood defiance glaring back him. Who was she to talk to him in such a manner? No one who disrespected Sesshoumaru is such a manner lived to tell about it.

Kagome could feel how dangerous it was getting and blurted out suddenly, "It's getting late we really should be going, don't you agree Sango?"

"To true," Sango agreed quickly as watched Kamaria's body tension as if she was about to rip someone apart and not just anyone Sesshoumaru.

"Come on I'll walk you guys out," Seth offered as he noticed the relief in Kagome's eyes.

"What was that all about?" Carol asked as she walked up to Kamaria who stood watching Seth escort them out.

"Nothing," Kamaria mumbled.

"Nothing," Seth hissed as soon as he neared them, "What were you think Kamaria? Sesshoumaru are as dangerous as they come."

"Well so am I," Kamaria commented as she pulled off her hat and turned to glance at Seth with her silvery gray eyes.

"Kamaria I promise your parents I would keep you safe," Seth continued. "How can I do that if you getting yourself into trouble?"

"Don't worry about me," Kamaria said finally as she turned away from the couple. "I can handle myself just fine."

Seth watched as she walked upstairs to her office and sat behind her desk.

"Don't worry," Carol assured her mate as they started to close up for the night.

Once Kagome and other got home Sesshoumaru retreated to his study.

"I've never seen him look so mad," Inuyasha commented suddenly and the others couldn't help but agree with.

"What could she have been thinking?" Miroku asked.

"I wish I know," Kagome voiced softly, "but I never really her seen her so anger before now."

"She better tread carefully," Sango warned, "because I don't think Sesshoumaru's going forget about this so easily."

Sesshoumaru sat before the fire glaring at the flames that flicked in the hearth. A low growl was emitted from his lips as he thoughts turn back to the even at the café. He couldn't think of a time when he lost control of him emotions and nearly killed someone. Had it not been for Seth who stood protectively in front of Kagome's childhood friend he would have killed her.

_How dare she,_ he thought with a growl. How can such a being make him lose control?

After tossing and turning for the half the night Kamaria gave up trying to sleep and decided to sit in the living room where the portrait of parents sat above the fireplace.

Her thoughts soon brought her back to what happened in café that night. Kamaria sat pondering at what possessed her to lash out in such a way, but some her nightmare came back to her reminding her who those blood red eyes that consistently watched her.

She looked up at the portrait of her parents with pleading eyes, "Mother, father, what is happening to me?"

But the portrait of her parents merely stared back her in silences. She plopped back against the sofa with a sigh as she merely continued to ponder the night away and before she knew it was time to head back to the café.


	3. A Nightmare Unveiled

**Chapter 3: A Nightmare Unveiled**

It was a beautiful September morning as Kamaria worked quietly on the plans for their Halloween performance as well seeing to the decorations for the café. A knock interrupted her thoughts as she made her way down the steps to find Kagome waiting patiently at the entrance door for someone to answer. She rushed down the remaining steps and opened the door the let Kagome in.

"Hey, bluebird," Kamaria greeted her with a hug as she shut the door behind her, "Is something wrong?"

She asked as she noticed that Kagome look a bit agitated. Kamaria motioned for her to follow her upstairs and watched as plopped into the bean bag chair.

"So, what's on your mind bluebird?" Kamaria twirled in her chair to look in to face Kagome, who relaxed back into the chair.

"I talked to Sango about it," Kagome replied, "and we both agree that we'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Kamaria asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Alright I'll let Carol know."

Kamaria slightly turned towards her desk to look at the plans for Halloween setup.

"So, what are you doing anyway?" Kagome asked suddenly. She pushed herself off the chair and walk to look over Kamaria's shoulder.

"I am looking over the plans for October decoration," Kamaria sighed.

"Shouldn't Carol be doing this?"

Kamaria couldn't stop the secretive smile that formed on her lips. "Let's just say I am doing this out the kindness of my own heart."

"Blackbird...You're keeping something from me." Kagome pointed out

"What??? Me?!? Perished the thought," Kamaria remarked slyly.

"Slip it," Kagome persisted.

"Do you really want to know?" Kamaria asked her and she merely nodded her head sternly, "Alright than I am the owner of The Crescent Moon café. Carol was kind of enough to agree to be my assistant."

Kagome's mouth fell open in shock at her revelation, but Kamaria turned in her chair to close her mouth. The chair twirled around as she leaned her head against the back of it. Kagome shook her head as she recovered from her state of shock and she couldn't help notice the dark rings around her eyes. She rested her forehand against the palm of her hand as she rested her elbow on the arm of the chair.

"Rough night," Kagome remarked as Kamaria peered through the her fingers at her.

"Rough nights," Kamaria sighed.

"What's wrong? Is it the nightmares again?"

"Ah, Kagome, you know me to well."

"Of course. We are sisters after all. I remember you use to have a lot of them when we were younger."

"Use to? No, I still do."

"Do you remember what they are about?"

"Black, dark, and distant is all that I can remember about them."

Kamaria had moved slightly to the side in her chair. Kagome watched her from a time and couldn't help noticing how much she had changed over the years. From the white highlights in her hair down to the scars on her cheek and Kagome remember the first time she asked about them. She had turned to her with a blank stare and said that she didn't really remember how she got them.

"You've changed," Kagome pointed out suddenly.

Kamaria turned to her with a soft sad smile, "We all change Kagome."

"I know but you've change so much over these pass years," Kagome commented.

Kamaria began, "I promise that once I have all the pieces I'll tried to explain everything to you, but in the mean time can you do something for me."

"What's that?"

"Don't worry about me too much Kagome."

"That's something that'll never change I am afraid."

Kamaria and Kagome smiled at one another. Kagome eyes widen as she realized she had forgotten something.

"Kagome?" Kamaria questioned.

"I almost forgot," Kagome remarked. "Nelly wanted to know if you'd like to come over for dinner."

"Dinner huh," Kamaria replied as she looked over her schedule. "When is it?"

"How does this Friday sound?"

"You're in lucky I don't have anything planned for that today," Kamaria answered. "So I'll be there."

"I better be heading back or Inuyasha will wonder where I disappeared too," Kagome revealed.

Kamaria walked Kagome to the door as she asked, "So tell me when you are planning to tell him that you're madly in love with him?"

She squeaked as Kamaria unlocked the front the door and she turned to see Kagome turn bright read.

"How did you…" Kagome stammered.

"Oh come on Bluebird," Kamaria smiled. "It's as plain as the nose on your face."

Kagome sighed, "If only he could see it."

"I am sure he will after our performance," Kamaria pointed out.

"Um…" Kagome blinked in confusion.

"There's no turning back now," Kamaria reminded her with a wink as she pushed opened the door for her. "We'll talk more about it later."

"Hey Kagome, Kamaria," Carol greeted as she walked into the café.

"Well speak of the devil," Kamaria commented and noticed that Seth wasn't with her. "Where's Seth?"

"He stopped by to visit Sesshoumaru," Carol replied.

Kamaria bristled at his name. "I see."

"What is it with you and him?" Carol inquired.

Kamaria's eye became a smoke gray and stated dryly, "I am not a Rubik cube and I do hope that you're mate isn't soften him up on my behalf. As far as I am concerned he can rot."

Carol sighed and walked away leaving a very shocked Kagome behind. She walked about the café getting ready for when they opened. Kamaria turned back to Kagome to see frown on her face.

"Promise me you won't start trouble," Kagome voiced.

"As long as no one starts trouble with me," Kamaria replied.

"Kamaria," Kagome said in a warning tone.

"Alright alright," Kamaria agreed reluctantly. "I'll see you."

Kagome gave her one last hug and started for home. She watched as Kagome disappeared from view and turned leaving the café door unlocked as it was nearly opening time. Kamaria greeted a few people as they walked in. She headed back upstairs to the office to finish up some last minute planning for Halloween.

"I heard you're going to dinner at Sesshoumaru's," Seth voiced as he appeared beside her.

She growled, "Seth what have I told you about that."

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly, but his face became serious as he waited for her reply.

"Kagome invited me," Kamaria remarked. "Is there a reason why you asked?"

"Kamaria promised me you'll be careful," Seth demanded.

"You're the second person to make me promise something," Kamaria commented, "but to put your mind at ease I promise I'll be careful."

"Good," Seth sighed with relief. "I better head back down it looks like Carol might need some help."

They looked over the railing to see Carol struggling with trying to move some boxes out of the way.

"You better hurry," Kamaria advised, "or she just might pull something."

Seth rushed downstairs without a second thought and took the box from Carol. He effortlessly took it to the store room beneath Kamaria's office. She back to put some last minute touches on the plans and before Kamaria knew it the day was swallowed up by the night. Kamaria stretched her aching muscles and decided to head home early. She gathered her purse and head down the stairs.

"Hey Carol," Kamaria called for the side of the bar. "I am heading out. Are you guys going to be alright without me?"

"Sure," Carol assured. "Go home and get some rest."

Kamaria thanked her gratefully, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The streets were nearly deserted as she started for home and as she walked she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She could feel the eyes burning into her and Kamaria turned slightly to find she was staring down a dark alley.

And at the end of this dark alley we're a pair of blood red eyes glaring at her. The same eyes that have haunted her dreams since her childhood since the day her parents passed away. Her whole body become numb with fear as they eyes seem to draw closer to her, but deep with her a voice screamed, "Run! Get away!"

Her feet heard the command and took off running down the street all the way to her home. They didn't stop till they were safely beneath the sanctuary of her home. She slumped against the door her heart pounded dangerously in her chest. Her legs turned into rubber as she collapsed on the floor.

Isis trotted over to her friend and rubbed up against her in a comforting fashion. Kamaria took the little black kit into her arms as she could stop herself from shaking with the realization.

"His followed me," she mumbled, "The reflection of my nightmares has followed me here."


	4. Dinner: Come and Get It!

**Chapter 4: Dinner: Come and Get It!!! **

Kagome tightened her grip on the wooden spoon as an irritated vein popped out from her forehead as she spied Miroku and Inuyasha sitting in the living room watching TV.

"OW!!!" Inuyasha and Miroku exclaimed after Kagome had whacked them with the wooden spoon.

"What the hell was that for Kagome?" Inuyasha barked as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"Get off your lazy butts and help for once," Kagome grounded through her teeth and no sooner had those words left her slips that Sango walked into the room and grabbed Miroku by the collar. She yanked him off the couch kicking and whining and dragged him into the kitchen with her.

Silence.

Kagome and Inuyasha popped their heads out of the doorway of the living to see the doors that lead to kitchen swish. They cringed at the thought of what was going on in there, but their thoughts were soon interrupted by the door bell ringing. Kagome rushed to open the door and found Kamaria staying on the other end. Sango flew by Inuyasha towards the door to greet Kamaria.

"Girls, let her come in before you bombard her with your affection," Nelly smiled. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Kamaria."

Kamaria turned to the elderly woman and noticed that she was the spitting image of Mama Ahayla. Nelly became concerned with the young woman as her became white as a sheet.

"Dear, are you alright?" Nelly asked as she slowly moved towards her.

"I am sorry, it's just that you look a lot my Mama Ahayla," Kamaria replied.

Nelly's face paled at the mention of her twin sister's name.

"It can't believe true," Nelly gasped, but as Kamaria pulled out the pendant that only her sister could have given her and handed it to her. The pendant was made from a black stone and engrave on it were three crescent moons that were painted delicately in silver.

"Thank you child," She smiled through her tears, "You have eased my heart."

"I am glad," Kamaria offered her own soft smile.

"Nelly is everything okay," Kagome asked with concern.

"Of course dear," she replied as she wiped away her tears and tucked the pendant away in her apron. "Enough of this dinner is ready to be server."

Kamaria offered to help out sitting the table, but Nelly wouldn't hear of it and shooed her into the dining room. Nelly plopped into one of the chairs at the table and strolled away to kitchen taking Kagome and Sango with her. She leaned her head back against the back of the chair and closed her eyes in hope to relax for a bit, but she felt eyes on her. Inuyasha hadn't even taken a seat when he noticed her body tension visible as she felt his presences.

"Is something on your mind, Inuyasha?" Kamaria asked without lifted her head.

"What are you?" Inuyasha blurted out. She kept her eyes hidden behind her dark glasses.

"I'll let you know when I know," Kamaria replied plainly.

Soon a silence fell over them, but Inuyasha could stop thinking about what Seth said about her eyes.

"Is it true what Seth said?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

"I don't know what did he say?" Kamaria replied.

"That you are afraid of what others may see when they look into your eyes."

"Ah," she remarked but continued, "I have always been taught to see the truth and those who look into my eyes will only see truth even though they may not want too."

She turned to glance at him and suddenly a mischievous smile formed on her lips.

"Would you like to look?" She asked suddenly and giggled at the wide eyed look he gave her, "Don't worry I won't turn you to stone."

"Worried…who's worried," he scoffed

"Sure you aren't," she smiled as she lifted the glasses off and rested them on the top her head. Kamaria lifted her head off the back of her chair and stared into Inuyasha's amber colored eyes.

Her eyes glowed under the dim lights of the dining room and the impact of her intense stare left Inuyasha breathless. She held an ancient kind of wisdom in their depths that would make any human or demon tremble in fear at what they could be hiding.

She slipped the glasses back on, "Now do you understand?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Does Kagome know about this?"

"If you mean if she's seen her truths," Kamaria replied and watched him nod, "Yes she has and she isn't afraid of what she's seen and the same goes for Sango, but my question to you is why do you hide your true emotions for Kagome?"

"What?!?!" He exclaimed as his face became the color of a tomato.

"It works both ways," Kamaria revealed with a smile, "but no worries you're secret is safe with me."

The aroma of pasta sudden filled the air around them and stopped Inuyasha from questioning her further as Kagome set a plate before him. She was only to grateful that Sesshoumaru was go away from business and didn't have to worry about what would happen if they came face to face again. Kamaria leaned over the smell the delicious aroma of pasta and Inuyasha should caught sight a fang that hung from the leather thong around her neck.

_It looks so familiar,_ he thought. _Where have I seen that fang before?_

But his thoughts were dissolved as Nelly addressed everyone, "Sesshoumaru won't be joining us so you are welcome to help yourselves."

The dinner ran smoothly with light chatter here and there, but the atmosphere was comfortable and Kamaria was able to relax for the first time since she arrived on the other side of the mirror. Once dinner was over Nelly shooed everyone away into the living room while she went to fetch dessert in the kitchen.

They had all just settled into the living room when the atmosphere suddenly became ominous and Kamaria found herself slammed against the wall. She gasped as the hand only tightened around her neck and she felt claws sinking into her flesh. Her glasses fell from her face and clattered to the ground.

The room fell into an eerie silent as only the sounds of Kamaria gasping from breath as it mingled with Sesshoumaru's low growls. She reached up and latched on the hand that tighten with each passing second around her neck as she tried to pry the steel grip off.

His eyes glowed dangerously red and his demonic marks appeared soon after. Inuyasha and Miroku were out of their seats and slowly make their way other to the girls. Inuyasha could feel Kamaria blood as it mixed with Sesshoumaru's poison claws. He slowly pulled a reluctant Kagome behind him to keep her safe. Sango moved towards Miroku as the atmosphere become dangerous with each passing second.

Kagome pleaded with her eyes from him to let her go, but he shook his head fiercely as he refuse to let her get any closer to her brother. In Sesshoumaru's present state he would kill anyone who got too close to him and his prey. It was impossible to reason with him.

"You dare wear my father's fang," He snarled as her. His face was only inches away as he bare his fangs at her. Kagome felt Inuyasha tensed at the mention of his father, but they all remained quiet as they looked on helpless trying to find a way to help Kamaria.

"Sesshoumaru," came a startling gasped form his side. Nelly looked on in horror as he pinned Kamaria against wall. He turned to her sharply baring his fangs at her, but the elderly woman refused to budge from where she stood.

Kamaria could feel the pulsing of her heart as a burning liquid started to course through her veins. She could barely pick up what was going around her as she lifted her eyes to stare into furiously blood stained eyes. Sesshoumaru yanked his head away and tilted his head slightly to the side as he stared into her eyes for the first time.

_Silver eyes,_ he thought. _It cannot be…such creatures did not exist._

Kamaria twisted her head in his grasp but in her struggled the cap she wore had slipped from off her head and land beside her glasses. Her black long hair cascaded around her and everyone could see the distant white highlights that decorated her hair. Her eyes fluttered closed as everyone nervously looked on they thought she lost consciences.

Sesshoumaru could still hear her labor breathing and knew that she was keeping as still as the pain wretch through her body. He growled menacingly as he drew his face closer to hers and he could feel his patience starting to wane.

"You will explain yourself," he growled.

Her eyes shot open as he tightened his grip around her neck, but she stared at her in a defiant manner as she bit out her answer, "It was...given to me...by my father…has that…answered your…question."

Silver-grayish met blood red without even flinching.

"Inuyasha," Kagome gasped in concern as she watched all the color drain from Kamaria's face. "We have to do something."

"I know," Inuyasha remarked, "but what?"

It was the elderly housekeeper who made the next move and drew closer to the pair.

"Sesshoumaru you are the son of the Great Lord of the West," Nelly pointed out. "What would your father say if saw you behaving in such a manner?"

He turned to her sharply, "What would you know about him?"

"I know he would be a shame of his children if they saw them acting in such a manner," Nelly replied.

Kamaria could feel the cuts on her neck start to sting and burn, but thanks to Nelly's distraction she was able to yank his hand away from her neck and she slumped against the wall without his support. She grabbed at her neck as it started to burn red hot. It almost felt as if lava was being poured on her neck. Kagome and Sango rushed to her side. Kagome helped her up and with Sango on the other side walked her towards the couch.

"Miroku," Nelly called out, "would you be kind enough to fetch me a small tin box in the closet beneath the steps."

"Yeah sure," Miroku replied as he hurried off to as he was told.

Nelly mean while made her way over to Kamaria who was slumped back against the couch. She became lifeless like a doll. Sango and Kagome looked on with apprehension as Nelly looked her over. Miroku rushed back in with the tin box and handed it over to Nelly.

"Kagome," Nelly addressed. "I need you to boil some herbs form me. You'll know which ones take Sango with you."

Kagome nodded and rushed off with Sango to do as Nelly had asked.

"How is she doing?" Inuyasha asked as he looked on in concern.

"She is holding on," Nelly replied, "but barely. She's fighting against the poison that flows through her veins."

"What were you thinking?" Inuyasha fired back at Sesshoumaru.

He glared at his brother, "You won't understand. You never knew over father."

"Then explain it to me," Inuyasha retorted.

"Don't bother," Kamaria mumbled weakly for the couch as Nelly placed a special mixture herbs salve on her wounds

"Easy dear," Nelly spoke in comfort manner as she carefully wound the bandages over the cuts on her neck.

Sango appeared smoking tea pot and an empty cup on a tray. She placed it on the coffee table Nelly and she thanked her whole heartily and as she poured the tea into the cup, she asked, "Where's Kagome?"

"She is finishing up a few things she'll be out in a second," Sango replied. "How is she?"

"Here," Nelly hand Kamaria the cup. "Now drink all of it."

Kamaria leaned forward to glance into the cup. The liquid was black and she twisted her nose at the sour smell it gave off. She knew from her Mama Ahayla's remedies weren't always the sweetest, but they always did their work.

Kamaria took the offered cup from Nelly and slowly drank the bitter contents. Thanks to cool salve and her herbal tea it helped cool down the burning sensation in her blood as well as her wounds. She thanked her and hand the empty cup back to her.

"You need rest," Nelly advised.

"I will not find that rest here," Kamaria replied. "It is better I head home I've over stayed my welcome here."

"Don't be foolish child," Nelly pressed. "You need to rest for the herbs to do their work and I won't hear another argument on the subject."

"Well it seems I don't have much say in the matter," Kamaria pointed out dryly as she stood with much effort from the couch.

"Not with your well being at stake you don't," Nelly pointed out, "Inuyasha would you mean helping us here."

"Ah sure," Inuyasha agreed and made his way over to her but she stopped him before he got to close.

"I can make it on my own strength thank you very much," Kamaria stated dryly she turned to address Nelly. "Would you kindly lead the way?"

"Alright then," Nelly agreed almost reluctantly. She motion for the others to follow as well with Sango and Kagome nearby just in care Kamaria might need any help. Kamaria pushed her way up the steps with the help of the wall, but she felt those eyes on her once more. She turned and found Sesshoumaru staring in her direction.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked suddenly.

Kamaria turned to her, "I am fine but I forgot to do something."

"And that would be…" Inuyasha pressed.

"This," She answered as she torn the leather thong from around her neck. Kamaria tossed it as Sesshoumaru and without another glance she followed Nelly up the stairs.

Sesshoumaru caught it without an effort and continued to watch her as she disappeared at the top of the stairs with the others following close behind her. He tore his glance away once they had disappeared as he turned to look down at the fang he held in his clutches. The same hand that gripped on her neck on moments ago and his claws still dripped with her blood. The blood that served to intoxicated him with the sweetest scent and stirred his dormant desires.

He shook his head as tossing aside those unnecessary thoughts. Sesshoumaru disappeared into his study taking his father's old journal form the shelves. He sat before the fireplace searching through it as he tried to look for the questions that had plagued him since he looked into her eyes. He could not and would not believe that creatures like those existed, but here was the proof in his own father's journal.


	5. A Fang's Story

**Chapter 5: A Fang's Story**

"Such animosity," Kamaria remarked sarcastically, "and over such a small thing."

Cold amber eyes watched her as a low growl was emitted from his lips, but she refused to shiver at the chill that ran down her spine as she looked square into his eyes.

"You will tell me how you came across my father's before I lose my patience."

"Do forgive me if I try them a bit, but as you can see I am still recovering for your lack of patience."

His eyes narrowed down at the shadowed figure in the bed.

"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" Nelly asked as she appeared beside him. He stepped aside as Nelly put another cup of steaming herbal tea on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Temper temper," Kamaria pointed out, "and here I thought that Great Lord Sesshoumaru valued his self control."

"What else did that fool tell you?"

"Enough," Kamaria answered, "but he never spoke of the Great Dog Demon to me, but my father on the other hand has told me plenty of stories."

She tilted her head slightly to the side as the others watched on in stunned shock.

"Sesshoumaru," Nelly called out not really like being ignored.

Kamaria answered her, "He was dying to know how I got a hold of his father's fang that's all."

"And are you satisfied," Nelly replied.

"At the moment," he growled and left the room without another glance.

Everyone was able to breathe a sigh of relief, but soon eyes watched her with bewildered looks.

"Drink your tea it will help you rest soundly," Nelly said as she turned to Kamaria.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Kagome asked out of the blue.

"My father didn't tell me anything about him until we had left this place," Kamaria answered. "I only received that fang a few days before my parents pasted away."

"But how…when did they meet?" Inuyasha asked insistently.

"Sorry," Kamaria replied first taking a sip of her tea before continuing. "He was never able to tell me anymore. Both my parents died shortly after and all I got from him is that they were good friends."

"What happened to your parents?" Miroku asked.

"She doesn't know," Kagome answered for her.

"What? How can you not know?" Inuyasha fired back.

"I know this," Kamaria retorted back sharply. "I know I watched them died, but I can't remember who or how and it continues to plague me to this day."

Inuyasha jumped back at her fierce remarked but before anyone could say anymore Nelly interrupted, "I believe that will be all for one day and it's time to say good night. Kamaria needs her rest."

"She's right," Kagome agreed. "We'll talk more when you're rested."

"We'll see you tomorrow," Sango added as she walked out dragging a very reluctant Miroku who wanted to learn more about her.

Inuyasha was silent as his thoughts started to take him over. He was following Kagome and Nelly out, but her voice stopped him.

"Inuyasha," she called him. "Keep your memories close because when you lose them you lose part of yourself."

She slumped back into bed the shadows protecting as sleep took her over. Inuyasha watched her as she rested peacefully as if nothing had ever happened.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as to not disturb Kamaria.

She motioned him to follow her and with one last at Kamaria. He turned and followed Kagome out. The door clicked as Kagome shut it quietly behind him. Kagome was on her way to her bedroom, but Inuyasha called out to her and she turned to glance at him.

"How…" he paused. "How are you holding up?"

"I am okay," she answered a little hesitantly.

"Kagome…"

She watched him with anticipation to what he might say next.

"Would you like me to walk to your room?" Inuyasha asked quite suddenly.

Kagome couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face. "I would like that."

Inuyasha stood beside her as she was about to head into her room, she turned to him and said, "Good Night Inuyasha I'll see you in the morning."

"Kagome…I didn't mean to…"

"I know," Kagome replied, "I know Kamaria knows too."

She bid him good night once more before slipping into her room and quietly closing the door behind her. Inuyasha stared at the door for sometime before heading to his own room. The house was unsettling quiet, but Inuyasha found that he couldn't rest so easily.

_How was she able to fight such a lethal poison like Sesshoumaru's_, he thought. It was complete impossible there isn't a human that could live after being injected. But Seth said she wasn't human.

_What are you Kamaria?_ He pondered as he stared out the window.

Kamaria awoke to the burning of her neck she rose from the bed and rushed into the bathroom ripping off the bandages. There in the moonlight she spotted the cuts stretching into two strips on each side of her neck.

_What's happening to me?_ She thought as she stumbled to back to the bed. There are foot of the bed was Nelly's tin box that she had left behind just in case she need it.

Kamaria grabbed the tin and rummaged through as she found the bandages along with the salve. She smoothed the salve over the marks that burned and wrapped the bandages around, but burning was so intense that even the salve wasn't working.

She fell back into the bed in hopes that salve would kick in and start working, but Kamaria only felt the burn intensify with each passing hour that she could felt the heat moving into her face.

Kamaria rose from the bed once more and stumbled back into the bathroom. She ran her hands through the running water and splashed some on her face.

The relief was only belief that she spent most of the time between the bathroom and the bed. Morning was upon Kamaria in a matter of moments and it was than the blistering burning sensation died down. She patted down it wet face as she heard footsteps rushing towards her room.

Her door sprang open and Kagome called, "Kamaria? Kamaria are you here?"

Kamaria glance into the mirror and noted the dark rings forming under hers eyes but she burst away her tiredness and greet her childhood friend with a soft smile, "Good morning Bluebird, did you sleep well?"

Kagome let a big sigh of relief at seeing her friend up and about with a smile on her face, but she couldn't help noticing the dark ring over her eyes.

"Don't worry," Kamaria assured. "It's only the after affect of the poison and herbs."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kagome asked with concern.

"Don't worry," Kamaria hugged her. She smiled as she pulled away from Kagome. "Come we don't want to be late for breakfast."

"I'll race you down stairs," Kagome shouted to her as she took off down the hall.

"Cheater," Kamaria called out after her as she started the chase, but a dizzy spell hit her. She leaned against the wall into hopes it would keep her sturdy until the hallway stopped spinning at least. Kamaria pushed herself off the wall she took a deep breath and shook her head trying to get rid of the dizzy spell as she stood atop of the steps. Kagome was rounding the bottom of the steps to head to the kitchen when Kamaria landed in front of her.

"How did you…" Kagome gasped.

Kamaria turned and smiled at her, she slightly tilted her head to the side and replied, "I've learned a few things over the years."

She shrugged and turned to walk into the kitchen but she paused as she overhead a very interesting conversation.

"How is it possible that she could have survived that?" Miroku asked.

"Honestly Miroku," Sango retorted. "Stop trying to dig into things."

"But what do we really know about her?" Miroku pressed, "Other than little that Kagome has told us about her and even than she is missing a big piece."

"And that would be…" Inuyasha replied.

"What happened to her during those years she disappeared? Where did she go? What did she do?" Miroku questioned.

Sango and Inuyasha glanced at another.

"I am sure she will tells us when she is good and ready," Nelly pointed out as she flipped the eggs in the pan and turned over the bacon in the other.

"That is if she lives long enough," Miroku remarked, "we all know what happens when Sesshoumaru's poison take roots in a human's body."

"Indeed but we all have come to the conclusion that this is not a human body," Kamaria voiced from the doorway.

Her sudden appearance startled everyone including Inuyasha because he couldn't even hear her footsteps. Miroku paled as he watched her take a step into the kitchen, but she suddenly step aside to let Kagome through.

"Good morning dear, how are you feeling?" Nelly asked.

"A bit wore out," Kamaria replied.

Nelly reached for the bandages but she quickly stepped back to avoid her touch. She watched Kamaria carefully, but said nothing and placed a plate on the counter.

"Breakfast is almost ready, would you like some?" Nelly inquired as she showed her the plate of eggs over easy with a side of bacon.

Kamaria paled suddenly and felt her stomach started to turn at the smell of the food. She turned her head and shook her head, "No thank you."

She braced herself against the counter where the others sat.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked as she leaned over to place comforting hand over Kamaria's

"Yeah…" Kamaria replied breathlessly.

"You would like a nice cup of tea instead," Nelly offered as she started mix the herbal in a pot of water.

Kamaria nodded, "That would be wonderful thank you."

She slipped into a seat on the other side of the counter and soon only the sizzling of the bacon was heard.

"Mourners at your own funeral," Kamaria remarked as she glance at the people around here.

"I am still in shock. I can't believe that you survived," Sango replied.

"Will I am alive and well," Kamaria commented as pop a piece of bread into her mouth but continued, "So sorry to disappoint you."

Everyone was stunned at what she said, but soon realized it wasn't direction towards them. Kamaria turned her silvery eyes to look at Sesshoumaru who loomed in the doorway.

"Here you go dear," Nelly said placing a steaming cup of herbal tea and next to it place a white cloth bag. "Here are more herbs to take with you."

She thanked the elderly woman in between calmly taking a sip of her tea. Inuyasha sat stunned not believe that she wasn't terrified of his brother. Kamaria slipped of the stool. Nelly soon appeared with her cap and glasses. She carefully slipped her glasses on her face and as she placed her cap on her head with a slight tilt to it.

"Thanks for everything but I am out of here," she announced as she slightly bowed her head to everyone and turned to leave.

"Kamaria…" Kagome paused not know what to say.

She looked over her shoulder at her, "You know Bluebird you could sprout gray hairs with all the worrying you do and beside you and Sango are going to see me later."

"For what," Sango asked.

"To talk about the performance of course," Kamaria answered.

"Kagome you didn't," Sango retorted.

"Oh come Sango it's going to be fun!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You'll be fine Sango," Kamaria assured. "You got us there what could go wrong. See you later."

She slipped pasted Sesshoumaru without so much as flinching, but deep within she could as if her blood was on fire as it scorched through her veins. The marks on her neck began to pulse painfully as if her heart can to live permanently in her throat.

Kamaria collapsed as soon as she got into her house and Isis rushed towards her. She curled next to the body of her friends in hopes that it would ease the pain that pulsed from her. She torn at the bandages around her neck and the mark glowed red hot. The pain was so great that she was swallowed up by the darkness.

_She awake to find herself in the arms of her mother. Kamaria pulled away from her as she looked around herself. The petals for the trees around them danced in the wind around them as she looked out into the field of the wild flowers._

"_Mother what is this place?" she asked. _

"_A place you should not be for a very long time," Annis answered. _

"_I don't understand," Kamaria turned to look at her mother. A sad soft smile graced her mother lips. _

"_This is the place where dead come to rest my dearest and you have your whole life ahead of you." _

_Kamaria hissed as the marked burned hot against her neck and her mother's face became serious. _

"_This cannot be," Annis gasped in horror. "How did you come by this mark?" _

"_Lord…Sesshoumaru, the eldest son of the Great Dog Demon," Kamaria cough out as the burning intensified with each passing moment. _

_Her body slumped against the ground. Her mother gave a startled shout. Annis cradled her only daughter in her arms for the first time in years. She gently rocked back on her heels as she spoke to her in hush tones, "Kamaria my dearest child you must listen to be very carefully as we don't have much time." _

_Her head fell limp against her mother's arm, "I am…listening mama." _

_Annis closed her eyes as she choked back the sobs that threatened to escape her lips at her daughter's pain as well as the suffering she must endure from the mark that scars her skin. _

"_Forgive us. We never meant for you to suffer."_

"_What is happening to me mother?" She whispered, "What am I?"_

"_Soon child you will find the answers you seek," she wiped the tears the escaped for her eyes, "but you must not allow this pain to overcome you. You must fight with all that you have in you. Don't allow this power to take you over." _

"_Why must I fight? Where does it come from?"_

"_You will know that answer to that soon enough, but as to the why. There is a darkness that will overcome if you don't fight child. You are the last hope Indole has to become whole once more." _

_Before her mother had a chance to say anymore her father's voice called out, "Annis!"_

_The urgency in his voice made her mother turned away before placing her gently on the ground as she rose to greet her father. Kamaria tried to hear what her parents were talking about but the pain soon took over her body as all she could heard was the pounding of her own pulse. _

_Soon cool hands cradled her head and the pain subdued for a time. She blinked her eyes a few times and found herself staring into her father's grave face. His eyes narrowing in concern as he spied the mark on her neck. _

"_This is the last thing I wanted for you sprite," he apologized in a tightening voice. His eyes searching hers, "Beware my child of the darkness that looms close. You must promise me that you will fight with all you have until the end." _

"_I promise papa," she uttered before she was yanked away from her parents by a darkened cloud. Kamaria dug her hands into the ground and she helpless reach out her hand to her parents. They reach for her, but the darkness gripped her tighter and yanked her away from her parents. _

"_Kamaria!" her mother cried out to as her father held her close to him, "Know that your father and I are always with you."_

_It was the last thing that Kamaria heard her mother speak before being swallowed up by the darkness. _

"_You belong to me now," a voice came from the depths. _

_Kamaria floated within the darkness as if suspended by wires. _

"_Never," she hissed between her teeth. "I would rather die."_

"_Come to me willingly," the voice coaxed, "and you will never know pain."_

"_Never!" She shouted into the darkness. _

"_So be it!" It roared back. "Let's see how long you can last with the pain of rejection. In the end you will beg for me to take it from you."_

"_I will never come to you," she growl, but soon the darkness became a whirl wind around her and started to suck her into some sort of hole._

"_But you will," the voiced vowed with certain. _

_Kamaria awoke with a gasp as the pain shot through her body. _

"_Soon you will be mine," the voice whispered in her mind. _

"_Never," she ground out her clinched teeth. _

Kamaria flinched as she pushed herself off the floor and stumbled into the living room. There she turned as stared into the mirror and found the mark blazing hot. Isis shadowing her ever step for the moment she awoke. Kamaria turned on her heels ignoring the pain that shot through her body once more and yanked opened the closet beneath the steps. She rummaged around for while until she found it. It was a leather brace like choker that not only would hide the mark but also no one would really question to her from having it on.

She walked back into the living and looked into the mirror as she clipped the choke into place. Kamaria turned this way and that make sure that the symbol was completely covered and once she was satisfied she slumped into the couch hoping to relax for a bit. Seconds later a knock drew her away from the couch from the smoothing comfort. She took a deep breath put on a smile and opened the door to be greeted by Kagome and Sango.

"Hey guys," she greeted each girl with a hug before pulling away and stepping aside, "Come on it."

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Alright for the time being," she replied.

"Here," Sango hand her a small cloth bag. "You forgot this at. Nelly thought it would be a good idea if I brought it to you."

"I know I forgot something," Kamaria pointed out. "Thanks Dove, how about you guys head into the living room and I'll make some snacks."

"Do you need any help?" Sango offered.

"No, but thanks for offering," Kamaria answered. "Go relax I'll back before you know it."

_And so it begins,_ she thought as she walked into the kitchen.


	6. All Hallows Eve Dance

**Chapter 6: All ****Hallows**** Eve Dance**

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshoumaru stepped into a different world when they entered the café. Black and orange streamers hung from the ceiling. The walls were decorated with all sorts of ghoulish portraits with rusted chains dangling from the frames. The lounge entrance became gothic arcs with a set of gargoyles guarding it's gate. Everything in the lounge was covered from top to bottom in cotton cobwebs.

The tables were covered in black mantels with miniature carved pumpkins on top. From the ceiling miniature ghosts and skulls hung. The stage curtains were black with outline of cats and bats embroidered in gray thread. The unlit lantern surrounded the front stage and in the center of the dance floor stood a bloody fountain. A fog machine was placed somewhere in the back of the café and roll all over the ground, but what gave the café it haunted look was that their it was only lit by candles and lantern that was set up all around the place.

They decided to take a seat in the lounge and passed by a portrait similar to the Mona Lisa, but in this case it was Medusa Lisa glared at them with glowing green eyes and en eerie smile on her face. A Grim Reaper was mounted on the lower lounge wall and the café thrive with all sorts of creatures and ghouls. Bowels of candy could be found everywhere through the place.

"They really out did themselves," Miroku admitted in awe.

"Feh." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Hey there!" A gypsy greeted them with a jar of eyeballs in hand.

"Carol," Miroku gasped.

"One and the same," Carol replied. "Glad you could make it and I just knew that girls will be thrilled that you made it for the performance."

"Yeah well they have been pretty mysteries about it," Miroku pointed out. "We couldn't let this opportunity pass us by."

"I bet," Carol remarked as she set the jar on the table and fixing it just right before a she smiled pleasantly. "Enjoy the performance we have a couple going on tonight."

"Which one are the girls?" Miroku called out.

"You'll have to see for yourself," She replied as she walked away into the crowd.

Sesshoumaru sat silently as Carol disappeared into the crowd, but what had possessed him to come here. He had no business here and yet there he was sitting, waiting to see what is to come.

"I gotta a bad feeling about this," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Oh come on Inuyasha," Miroku said as he slapped him on his back, "It can't be that bad."

Later on that night, Carol came back with drinks and told them not to worry that everything was on the house. All they had to do was have fun. The music floated around the cafe that night until Carol took to the stage. She tapped on the microphone to get everyone attention.

"Can I have everyone's attention please," Carol announced, "We will be starting our first performance shortly so if you could please take your seat we will began as soon as possible."

She watched as everyone hurried to find a seat and as soon as everyone was seated she began, "I know you must be very anxious for tonight performance, but I pray your patience a moment longer."

"AWWWW!!!"

"Yes, I know, but it seem we are having some technical difficult," Carol said as she shot a glared at Seth. He cleared his throat nervously as he found everyone staring at him. Seth shrugged sheepishly and set about fixing the stereo.

"As soon as we that fixed we'll get started," Carol ended.

The crowd erupted in applause and cheers, but soon fell silent as they waited patiently for the performance. Carol set about setting up the fog machine and leaned over to Seth. She nodded her head as Seth set about lighting the lanterns around the stage and flipped on the fog machine.

"Ladies and Ghouls," Carol announced, "the moment you've all been waiting for. May I have the honor of presenting to you the All Hallows Eve Dance."

Carol quickly moved the microphone stand off to the side as the curtains were being drawn to reveal the inside of an ancient Egyptian temple with massive pillar columns standing tall and strong. The Ancient Egyptian gods Osiris and Isis stood among the pillars with one sarcophagi one each side and one right in the middle.

Fog rolled on the stage with torches roaring on each side of the stage. The scene came to life under the haunting illumination of the lanterns, with the mist spread quickly over the stage. The crowd watched with anticipation as a hypnotic music floated in the air around them wrapping them up into the illusion…

_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand  
_

The sarcophagus on either side of the gods slowly creep open to reveal delicate—slender female hands appeared on the right side. Those delicate hands slowly pushed the open the lid to further reveal hands and ankles decorated in shimmering gold coins.

_I dream of fire  
Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire  
And in the flames  
Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire  
_

The lids of the sarcophagus clattered against the wall as the figures fully emerged from inside. The clatter fell on deaf ears as the dancers stepped away from the sarcophagus. The dancer that appeared beside Osiris was dressed in white provocative belly dancing costume.

The silk of the costume hugged her curves of the dancer that Inuyasha couldn't help but noticed how those delicate curves enticed him to keep staring. His eyes rolled up her body, but her face was hidden behind a decorative masks with a vibrate colors.

_This desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this_

The dancer that stood beside her had the similar gold trims, but her costume was a dark red almost a blood red as she keep to the shadows, but Miroku drooled at the gold coins swayed with each step the dancer took. The dancer's costume reveal much of the dancer's skin but the rest was left with the image and Miroku's was running wild, but she too wore a mask.__

And as she turns  
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams  
This fire burns  
I realize that nothing's as it seems

The two dancers stood with their arms crossed in front of them, but the gold coins swayed with the gentle move. Their arms shot out to their sides as the movement flow down to their hips.

_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand  
_

Their hips pop with the rhyme of the music but their hands flowed back to shoulder level and almost seem to have a life of their own.

_I dream of rain  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
I close my eyes  
This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of her love__  
_

Their movements became more fluid and graceful as they began to sway on their bare feet. Their long black hair sway back and forth falling loosely around then as they danced . They came together only to pull away and twirl about each other. Their skirts swirled about their ankles with each movement. The dancer suddenly stood still and turned back to the last remaining sarcophagi and getting out on one knee they reach out there hands to it.__

I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand

The lid was pushed open and fell forward with a bang. A shadow emerged from its tomb clad from head to toe in a dark silk. With it graceful step in took it drew closer to the other dancers all that was seen were the silver coins that decorate its ankles.

It grabbed the veil and reveal inch by pain staking inch that the 'it' was more defiantly a she as the black belly dance costume hugged her every luscious curve, but where the other two dancers had vibrate mask this dancer's mask was darker in color with a hint of silver streaks.

She raised her hands over her head with veil in hand, but soon everyone was focusing on her belly as noticed waves started to form. Then that wave move from her belly to her whole body. She brought the hands out to her side and with one twirl the other two dancers joined in.

They danced as if they were one body, one mind; one spirit with each fluid movement with each spin to the music brought forth their passion for the music that filled them.

_Sweet desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this_

The dark dancer was in a league all her own as she danced on the stage. Her movements echoed the passion she felt for life itself. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he watched the dark dancer take a spin on stage cause her skirt to fanned out around her.

_Sweet desert rose  
This memory of Eden haunts us all  
This desert flower  
This rare perfume, is the sweet intoxication of the fall_

The song came to an ended, the dancers collapsed on the stage in a low bow. They held one arm over their chests while the other was placed on the stage. The crowd watched the rapid raise and fall of their chest as they tried to get their breathing back to normal.

A few strand of white hair caught Sesshoumaru's eye as the crowd exploded in applause, whistling and howling. The dark dancer stood first motion for the red and white to join her. Carol glanced brief at the dark dancer she merely nodded her head in silent agreement.

Carol turned to the crowd. "Ladies, would you do us the honors?"

The dark dancer placed her hand at the bottom of her mask with the other tugged on the lace the held in place. The other dancers soon join her. The crowd tensed with anticipation as they drew away their masks. A collected gasped was heard through the crowd as the dark dancer revealed herself to be Kamaria.

"Hey," she smiled sensual at the crowd; she turned her attention back to the two other dancers, "Ladies."

The crowd held their breath as first the red and than white pulled away their masks.

Inuyasha and Miroku watched from the edge of their seats, but some shock peel after their faces as dancers revealed themselves to Kagome and Sango. The crowd roared their approval as Kagome and Sango bow hesitantly. Kagome could fell her heart pound with excitement at what she had just done, but she couldn't stop herself from wishing that Inuyasha was there to see her.

Sango nudged her, "It's his lose."

"I know." Kagome replied softly.

"I am glad to hear everyone enjoyed this as much as we enjoyed performing it," Kamaria announced, "but we are going to take a short recess and we'll catch everyone later."

The crowd protested, but Kamaria smiled and shooed them to enjoy themselves. She hand the mic over Carol and spoke to her brief softly before she stepped towards the stereo and turned it on.

"You girls were fantastic," Carol congratulated them before heading to bar to help the bartender.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked.

"I've been better," Kamaria replied as she touched the dark collar the covered her neck.

"Is it still bothering you?" Sango inquired.

"No worries." She waved it off as she saw Seth made his way over to them.

"You ladies were a hit," Seth stated as he offered them water bottles.

"Thanks," Kamaria took a sip form her bottle.

"Thanks," Kagome remarked, "but I'll be glad to get out of this."

"I don't know I kind a like it," Sango replied as she glance down at the costume.

"See they aren't that bad," Kamaria commented.

"Speak for yourself," Kagome mumbled, "I feel half naked here."

"For what it's worth you look fantastic," Kamaria assured, but she was interrupted as she noticed Koga. He was dressed from head to toe in a pirate costume and was making his over towards them.

"That was beautiful, Kagome," Koga said as he picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Oh uh thanks Koga," Kagome smiled nervously. Sweat dropped from Sango and Kamaria as they watched him, but soon things tensed as a dangerous growl was emanated directly behind him. Kagome went still as she turned her gaze to look behind him.

"Inuyasha," she gasped.

"What do you want mutt?" Koga snapped as he glared at Inuyasha for interrupting him.

"Get your paws off of her, wolf," Inuyasha growled.

"Or what…" Koga taunted.

They came face to face when...

BONK!!!

BONK!!!

"What the hell!!!" Koga demanded as he rubbed his head.

"Damn it!!!" Inuyasha barked.

"Now that I have your undivided attention," Kamaria stated a she crossed her arms and lightly tapped her mask against her chest. "Must I remind you where you are? This is my café and you two will behavior yourselves or the next time I will aim lower."

Seth quietly excused himself as he did not want to be caught in the middle of very angry Kamaria. Inuyasha and Koga glared at her as if calling her bluff.

"You won't dare," Koga voiced.

Kamaria turned her head sharply in his direction and glared at him. She started towards him at a confidant paced. Koga gulped nervously as she leaned over and grabbed him by the collar. She pulled him up to her face before she whispered dangerously, "Test my patience and you will be first to find out."

Koga merely nodded his head as she let go of his and calming fixed his collar, "Good. Do yourself a favor and behave or you'll leave here without something very important."

Koga and Inuyasha shot each other another glare before Koga turn to Kagome.

"See ya later, Kagome." Koga bowed to her.

"Don't bet on it wolf." Inuyasha bit out.

Koga huffed at him as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Inuyasha what…" Kagome began.

"What the hell were you think, Kagome?" Inuyasha insisted as he turned his heated gaze on her. "Do you know how many males are drooling over you?"

"I didn't think…"

"That's right you don't think. Damn it Kagome!"

Kagome felt the tears well up in her eyes as Inuyasha couldn't even look at her. She felt her face heat up with embarrassment at his rejection as her heart broke at his disapproving tone.

"Idiot," Kamaria hissed.

"Me?!?!" Inuyasha retorted. "Look at what she's wearing and your calling me the idiot."

A squeaked drew Kamaria's attention away as she turned to glance at Kagome. Inuyasha's heart gave a painful leap in his chest as he turned to glance at Kagome. He watched as her face crumpled and her eyes watered until they cascaded down her cheeks.

"Kagome," Kamaria started, but before she could anything Kagome took off back stage.

"Moron!" She growled at him fiercely. "ARE you happy now?"

He flinched under her sharp stare.

"To think that she did this for you," Kamaria retorted sharply.

"She did this for me?" He repeated.

"That's right," Kamaria replied. "She danced for you tonight and this is how you repay her. You should be ashamed of yourself."

His ears flatted against his head at her scolding tone.

"Where is she?" He asked suddenly.

"Why?" She glared at him.

"I…would like to apologize," he mumbled.

She measured him up for a moment before sighing and motioned him to follow her to the back stage.

Kamaria pointed down the hall, "Follow the sobs."

"Thanks," he mumbled and flinched at her remark.

"I can't believe him," Sango grumbled long after Inuyasha vanished down the dimly light hallway.

"Neither can I," Kamaria stood beside Sango, "but you can't really hold it against him."

"Why do you say that?"

"Love is a strange thing," she smiled at Sango's shocked face, "Heads up Dove I think we have company."

"Huh…" She blinked a few times as Kamaria motioned to look back her. Sango turned to the side and saw a very unhappy Miroku waiting for her.

"If you'll excuse," Kamaria said as she hopped off the stage. She shot a warning glance at Miroku before heading towards the bar. She hopped onto one of the stool and watched the heat agruement between Sango and Miroku as the frown deepened on their faces.

"You know it would be easier if they admit their own feelings for each other," Seth pointed out from behind her.

She looked over her shoulder at him, "Which pair?"

"Both."

"That won't happened," Kamaria explained, "Sango and Miroku are stubborn like a mules. Kagome is afraid of Inuyasha's rejection and Inuyasha is afraid of the happiness she can offer him."

"And what about you," Seth asked.

The question stunned her for awhile but she turned to watch Sango and Miroku before glancing over her shoulder at Seth. She placed her mask on the bar and spun it around until it faced him. She motion with her eyes to look at it. Seth was puzzled at first but glanced down and noticed the word carved into the back of the porcelain face.

_'Never take life seriously. Nobody gets out alive anyways.'_

He turned her stun eyes to her once more, but she smiled sadly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh honestly, is it really that hard to tell someone you love them?" She sighed as she plopped off the stool and wave at Seth as she made her way over Sango and Miroku, but soon she realized she wasn't forgotten her shoes. "I knew I forgot something."

She rushed back onto the stage and moved the curtain aside to see their shoes. Kamaria quickly slipped into hers while grabbing Sango's and Kagome's. Kamaria lightly tapped Sango on the shoulder as she turned sharply towards her.

"So sorry to interrupt," She swung the shoe in the air, "But you forget theses."

She smiled gingerly as she took the shoes from her and use her shoulder to lean on as she slipped them it onto her feet.

"Kamaria, came you please tell this lecher that there is nothing wrong with this costume," Sango said as she pulled on her last shoe.

Kamaria looked her over and shrugged, "I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Nothing wrong?!?!" He stared incredulously at her. "Oh so the fact that it's barely covering you is alright."

"PERVERT!!!" Sango hissed. She looked ready to explode and she was inches away from slapping him but thanks to Kamaria who placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"If it's really that much of a distracted," Kamaria stated plainly, "than would you kindly stop staring."

"I am first and for most a gentlemen," he cleared his throat. "It's my responsibly to protect Sango from unwanted attention."

"A gentleman," Sango scuffed.

She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, but the motion revealed a little more cleavage. Kamaria watched as Miroku shamelessly fell on her exposed cleavages like a vulture to its prey. Sango was most certainly would have slapped him had she not turned her head away from him.

"Unwanted attention, huh," Kamaria restated as Miroku lifted his eyes for Sango's chest to stare at Kamaria in puzzlement. "The same unwanted attention that you directed towards so many other women I bet."

Miroku stared at her in stunned shock as his mouth gape open as he tried to find something anything to say back to her, but he knew she was right. Kamaria winked at Sango and she couldn't stop the sly smile that form on her lips.

"Now if you two will excuse me," Kamaria remarked. "I need to go see how Inuyasha is doing."

Sesshoumaru watched her from the lounge and couldn't help be drawn to the dark collar she wore around her neck. She paused briefly on the way back stage and lightly touched the collar. She tilted her head this way and that she neck was bothering her. She pulled her hand away from it and slipped behind the curtain without so much as a second hesitation.

"You have taken quite an interested in her," Seth pointed out as he stood beside Sesshoumaru.

"You've learned of what happened." Sesshoumaru stated rather than asked.

"Yes, but she acts as if she was attacked by a cat instead of a demon."

"She has chosen to hide her fear or has chosen not to show it."

"It's like falling off a horse it only makes it easier to get back on."

"Does she feel nothing?"

"She feels but she chooses to suffer in silence as to not worry those around her."

"You must keep your distance from her Sesshoumaru," Seth stated plainly

"I cannot deny Kagome the right to see her childhood friend," Sesshoumaru remarked dryly

"Than for your sake and hers control yourself," Seth advised. "I cannot remember a time that you've ever lost control of your emotions."

"I am not able to control myself when I am around her," Sesshoumaru confided.

The sudden revelation to Seth by storm as it was complete unexpected, but what shocked him the most was that it was coming from Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was always in control and thought that he wasn't able to control his emotion was quite surprising and very dangerous for Kamaria.

Inuyasha followed the short cries until it brought him to a closed door and at his feet laid Kagome's mask. He picked up the ceramic face. He studied the face before turning it over to look on the inside of it. There were something engrave on it.

_'The words that enlighten the soul are more precious than jewels.'_

Inuyasha clutched the mask carefully in his hands. He turned towards the door and laid his hand against the cool surface and laid his ear against the door. His heart tightened as the heart breaking sobs. Inuyasha reached for the door knob but found it lock.

"Kagome…" he knocked, "Kagome...please open up."

"No! Go away!"

"Listen I am sorry I didn't mean it."

"Go away!"

"Kagome please…" he pleaded with her, but she refused to even come anywhere near the door.

"Need any help." He whirled around to see Kamaria standing only a few inches away from him. She shooed him away from the door and placed her finger up to her lips in motion to keep him quiet.

Kamaria scratched at the door, "Bluebird?"

"Kamaria?"

"Yeah, can you open the door for me?"

A shifting of feet was heard coming towards the door.

"Is he gone," Kagome asked in a shaky tone.

Kamaria turned to him, "Yeah."

Inuyasha's ears flicked up as he heard the door unlock, but Kamaria stopped him before he rushed into the room. She shook her head fiercely and motion from him to stay put for a bit. She shot him a reassuring smile before slipping into the room.

"How are you doing hun," Kamaria asked as Kagome pulled out of her hug.

"I am alright," she snuffled, but her puffy red eyes told Kamaria a different story. She wiped the tears from her face.

"Chin up," Kamaria advised softly. "Dry those tears your too beautiful to cry."

"No I am not," Kagome replied, "and Inuyasha already knows that."

"Nonsense," Kamaria exclaimed. "I can't believe what I am hearing."

"Why else won't he even look at me?"

"You're more desirable to him than you know."

"But that isn't true, is it?"

"Why don't we find out, shall we?" Kamaria voiced as she pulled open the door. Inuyasha paced back and forth in front of the door glance up anxiously ever so often at the door. He turned at the sound of the door opening and Kamaria poking her head out.

"You may come in now," Kamaria stated as she stood aside to let him pass. Inuyasha nodded thankfully as he took a step inside, but what he saw stopped his heart cold. Kagome's tear stained face look up at him in fear of what he may say to her. Kamaria shut the door quietly behind them and she helped Inuyasha move towards Kagome until he was only inches from her.

"Now Inuyasha," she began noticed that he couldn't tear his glance away from Kagome. "Did you mean what you said out there?"

Kagome torn her eyes away from him amber eyes afraid of what he was going to say and lowered her head in shame. Inuyasha cup her chin and turned her head so he could look deeply into her eyes. He whispered serenely, "I didn't mind anything of it."

"But why…" Kagome started.

"Jealousy is a very evil thing, isn't it Inuyasha?" Kamaria questioned with a smile, but before either of them could comment.

"May I have you attention please," Carol announced over the mic. "We'll be starting our second part of the performance as soon as I find the performers."

The crowd chuckled but the sounds of chair pulling and footsteps rushing for chair made it way to the dressing room.

"That's my cue," she smiled at them. Kamaria made her way over to the door and pulled it open. "I'll catch you two later."

She winked and slipped out of the room closing the door behind her. Kamaria appeared on stage and twirled around at the crowd applauses when she suddenly appeared. She bowed gracefully and expected the headset that Carol gave her. Sango appeared on the other side with her headset in place and met her half way on the stage.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome not really knowing what to say to her after being left alone with her. Kagome shyly glancing up at him not really know what to say to him either, but Inuyasha decided to brave and spoke first.

"Kagome, can you ever forgive me for being such an idiot?"

"There is nothing to forgive your right…"

"No Kagome don't say that how I wish I could take those words back. It's just…" He grabbed her face and brought it closer to his. Kagome could feel his breath caress her face.

"What Inuyasha?" She placed her hands on the ones that framed her face encouraging him to continue. He pulled one his hands away from her face and ran it through his hair in an agitation.

"When I saw how Koga looked at you I…Damn it!"

"Koga is a friend," Kagome assured softly, but she held breath when he turned his amber eyes back to her. The intensity in them made her shiver.

"I don't like the way he looks at you Kagome," Inuyasha pointed out as he drew closer to her. "I can see the want and desire in his eyes every time you pass him by."

Inuyasha crushed her against his body.

"Inuyasha," she gasped.

"The thought that he'll take you from me," he whispered into her neck, "sets my teeth on edge."

"Inuyasha," Kagome pushed at his chest making him pull away to look into her eyes. "Are you saying…?"

"Yes I am saying," he voiced fiercely against her lips before either of them knew what was happening. Inuyasha was kissing her passionately. Kagome melted at the touch his lips against her own. Her body came alive as Inuyasha drew her closer into the shelter of his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck pull him closer the deep the kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist.

They nodded their head towards Carol and the music started to flow into the café. Sango took a step closer to front stage the music cued her to start.

_We've been seeing what you wanted,  
Got us cornered right now  
Falling asleep from our vanity  
May cost us our lives_

Kamaria noticed movement off to her side she slightly turned her head to see Kagome and Inuyasha watching for back stage. Kagome waved to her contently for the back stage. She shot them a slight smile with a slyly little wink before she turned her attention back to the crowd and Sango.

**Sango:**_  
I hear them getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now,  
They're coming down the hills from behind_

Kamaria joined Sango for the chorus.

**Kamaria & Sango:**_  
When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow  
(Wanna be awakened right now)_

_When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing_

Sango took a step back as Kamaria picked up where she left off.

**Kamaria:**_  
We've been searching all night long  
But there's no trace to be found  
It's like they all have just vanished  
But I know they're around_

_I feel them getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind_

Sango took a step beside Kamaria for the chorus once more.

**Kamaria & Sango:**_  
When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow  
(Wanna be awakened right now)_

_When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing  
When we start killing!_

Kamaria twirled away as Sango step up and took over with a confidence. Kamaria stood back proudly as Sango entranced everyone in the cafe with her voice.

**Sango:**_  
I feel them getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now,  
They're coming down the hills from behind_

Sango turned to Kamaria as she took a step to front of the stage.

**Kamaria:**_  
The sun is rising  
The screams have gone  
Too many have fallen  
Few still stand tall  
Is this the ending  
Of what we've begun?  
Will we remember  
What we've done wrong?_

Kamaria walked over to Sango as the glance at one another for a moment before turning the stare to crowd as a sparkle came to their eyes at they sang the finally chorus together.

**Kamaria & Sango:**_  
When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow  
(Wanna be awakened right now)_

_When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All that we are is fading away_

When we start killing  
When we start killing  
When we start killing!

The girls bowed before the cheering crowd. Sango waved at the crowd before exiting stage with a smile.

"Now if you will excuse me for a moment," Kamaria announced to the crowd before slipping back stage towards Inuyasha and Kagome. "Are you up for this Kagome?"

"Uh…" she hesitated.

"Go on," Inuyasha urged her forward with a gentle nudge. Kagome gazed into Inuyasha's eyes for sometime before allowing Kamaria to pull her onto the stage. Sango tossed her the headset and Kamaria carefully placed in on Kagome. She tapped her chin and smiled at her softly. Kamaria turned the cued Carol to start the music.

**Kamaria:**_  
It's true,  
we're all a little insane  
but its so clear  
now that I'm unchained_

**Kagome:**_  
fear is only in our minds  
taking over all the time  
fear is only in our minds  
but its taking over all the time_

**Kamaria:**_  
you poor sweet innocent thing  
dry your eyes and testify  
you know you live to break me-  
don't deny, sweet sacrifice_

**Kamaria & Kagome:**_  
One day  
__I'm gonna forget your name  
and one sweet day,  
you're gonna drown in my lost pain_

**Kagome:**_  
fear is only in our minds  
taking over all the time  
fear is only in our minds  
but its taking over all the time_

**Kamaria:**_  
you poor sweet innocent thing  
dry your eyes and testify  
and oh you love to hate me  
don't you, honey? I'm your sacrifice._

**Kamaria & Kagome:**_  
I dream in darkness, I sleep to die  
Raise the silence, erase my life  
our burning ashes, blacken the day  
(do you wonder why you hate?)__  
a world of nothingness, blow me away  
(are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?)_

**Kamaria:**_  
you poor sweet innocent thing  
dry your eyes and testify  
you know you live to break me-  
don't deny, sweet sacrifice_

"Thank you! Good Night!" Kamaria called out before the curtains closed on them. Kagome started for Inuyasha the curtained were completely shut. "I am glad to see you've work things out."

"Ah yeah," Kagome mumbled with a blush. She squeaked when Inuyasha snakes his arms around her waist.

"Why don't you head out, I can handle things here," Kamaria pointed out.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Go on," Kamaria urged her towards the dress rooming. "I'll be fine, but you might want to change first."

Kagome looked down and she complete forget she was still wearing her belly dance costume.

"Oops," she smiled sheepishly, "I almost forgot about that. I'll be a minute."

Kagome peek Inuyasha on the cheek as she walked passed him towards the dressing room. Kamaria and Inuyasha watched her silently as she disappeared behind the door. The party continued on well past midnight when the crowd slowly started to vanish into the cool night.

Sango soon join Kagome in the dressing room to change for the night. Kamaria was bidding everyone farewell as they left the café and she still in her costume when she locked gazes with no other than Sesshoumaru as he walked out with the others.

That brief moment felt like an eternity to Kamaria as she felt her heart skipped a beat as he turned and continue on his way. Carol and Seth were more than willing to help Kamaria clean up, but she sent them on their way with a smile and reassurance that she would handle it.

It was growing later and Kamaria started to feel the wave of tiredness overcome her. Her neck was burning as she tore off the collar she had been wear most of the night. She strode back stage to the large mirror they had set up before their performance. The marks on her neck began to glow and burn red hot. She carefully lifted her hair away from her aching neck.

She gasped as the mark appeared bright as daylight. The burning sensation stopped and glow dimmed to nothing, she reached up to touch the symbol that was now branded into her neck. Kamaria let go of her hair as it fell back and covered up the symbol. She stood staring at her reflection for some time as thoughts flew around in her mind.

What was happening to her?

Why didn't the mark on her neck heal?

How long before the others found out about it?

How could she keep it from them?

It would only be a matter of time before one of them saw the mark. The symbol was very similar to marks that the great dog demon had that her father use to tell her about in his stories. She gripped the collar tightly in her hand as she felt her way to the dresser. She tossed the collar onto it as she pulled out her cloths and quickly changed into her warm clothing. Kamaria switched off the lights as she walked out of the changing room.

She made her way through the café turning off the lights as she went. Boxes filled with decoration sat in the corner next the store room filled with portraits, chains, bats and cats, but there were still a few things that need packing. Kamaria knew that it her present state she won't be able to finish up. She quickly scribbled a note and left it on the bar where she knew Carol would find it. Kamaria flicked off the last set of lights before locking up for the night.

She pulled out the collar from her purse and tied it securely as she made her way home. The streets were deserted, but suddenly a cold wind, blowing wildly at her hair. Kamaria caught sight of a shadow ducking into an alley. She felt her blood run cold as she found herself staring into the murderous set of eyes and from beyond the shadows emerged a long bony finger to point at her. The wind became violent as the creature spoke to her.

"Hybrid," it hissed. "Return...Return to the reflection where you belong. Khaos awaits your arrival."

Kamaria watched as it slither out from the shadows dragging it closer and closer to her. A memory of Ahayla flashed before her eyes.

"_Remember, Kamaria you must be careful. Khaos will try to find you and try to drag you back into the reflection. You must not allow that to happen." _

The creature drew closer to her, but in the mist of twisting wind Kamaria disappeared. An irritated growl echoed through the night sky as a gust of wind blasted the creature into the stone wall. She appeared some distance away and glared at the creature that struggled against the wind that pinned him the wall.

"I will when I am good and ready." Her eyes were swallowed up by a black mist that stared down at the creature with cruel indifference.

"You will regret your decision," grumbled the creature as it slowly faded from site.

"No, I don't think I will," voiced Kamaria as the wind released the creature from its imprisonment and in a blink her eyes return to their normal color. The wind twisted around her until she vanished in a mist of leaves and dust.

Kamaria was greeted at the door by her black cat Isis as she closed it behind her. She gingerly picked Isis up and walked into the living room, plopping down on one of the couches. She allowed the events of the day to play back. Kamaria knew better than to close her eyes, it would only reveal the true horrors that awaits her only in her dreams.


	7. Thanksgiving Mayhem

**Chapter 7: Thanksgiving Mayhem**

"Tell me why am I here again," Kamaria asked when she found herself in a white apron.

She rested one hand on her hips and the other held a wooden spoon. The smell of apples and strawberry pies baking in the oven floated in the air around the two girls busy at making Thanksgiving dinner. The aroma of turkey was mouth watering as it cooking the other oven.

"Well," Kagome answered, "Nelly is on vacation. Sango isn't feeling well and I need someone to help me with making dinner."

Kamaria watched as Kagome fluttered about the kitchen in her light blue apron.

Kamaria sighed, "You know as well as I do. I am not welcome here."

She crossed her arms over her chest with the wood spoon leaning against her shoulder.

"I don't think he'll mind," Kagome argued.

"Oh I think he will, Bluebird," Kamaria stated.

"Don't worry about it. He's gone out and won't be back until after midnight," Kagome assured her with a smile.

"Oh yeah that makes me feel a whole lot better now." Kamaria stuck out her tongue at Kagome as she made her way over to check on one of the apple pies.

Kamaria busied herself making the salad. Kagome grabbed the pies and strolled out into the dining room where the table was decorated with silver and china plates. Kamaria walked in later carrying a big bowel of mashed potatoes and another of tossed salad. Kamaria helped her drag the roasted turkey pot out of the oven and onto the counter.

_Kamaria peeked out from door frame as she watched her father effortlessly took out the turkey from the oven. Her mother was busing cutting up the pies on the counter and she spoke without turning around. _

"_Don't think about it Sachiel," Annis called him out. _

"_My love you wound me," he replied in a mocking hurt tone._

"_I doubt that." Annis remarked as she wiped her hands on her apron and turned to her husband with a knowing glance. Her father's eyes sparkled with mischievous and gave her his boyish grin. Annis couldn't stop the smile that from on her lips. _

_Kamaria giggled and soon her parents turned their attentions towards her. It startled her when her father was standing in front of her suddenly. _

"_Well puppet are you hungry?" Sachiel asked as he picked her up and brought her towards the turkey. _

_She leaned over the turkey and took a deep breath. Her mouth water at the delicious aroma overcame her senses. Kamaria nodded her fiercely and her parents chuckled at her. Sachiel pecked her on the cheek and set her down on the ground. _

"_Why don't you help you mother setting the table," Sachiel asked. "While I cut this bird." _

_Her mother handed her some plates and stirred her in the direction of the dining room. Annie urged her on and Kamaria didn't think much of it. _

"_Sachiel when I come back that bird better still be there," Annis warned as she grabbed the pie and couple of cups. _

"Kamaria?" Kagome voiced pulled her out of her thoughts. "You look so far away. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she replied quietly, "Just remembering the good old days that's all."

"Oh," Kagome paused brief, "could you let everyone know that dinner is ready?"

"Sure," Kamaria agreed as she left Kagome to finish up some last minute things for dinner.

Kamaria glanced from the doorway of the living room. Miroku was engrossed with the game on the television. Inuyasha sat brooding in the far corner while muttering something of the room reeking of wolf as Koga sat on the other side glaring in his direction. He protested as she walked right in front of the television blocking his view brief as she shut it off on her way towards Sango. She glared at him roughly which caused him to swallow up his words.

"Gentlemen dinner is served," she announced as she knelt down beside Sango who was curled up beneath the covers. She brushed Sango's bangs out of her face and she slowly stirred from her deep sleep.

"Hey dove," Kamaria whispered, "foods ready."

"K," Sango muttered sleepily.

She helped her sit up from the couch and didn't move away until she was sure Sango was able to move on her own. Miroku's world turned black and as he began to protest, but Kamaria shot him a glare that cut his protest short. She shot another look at brooding Inuyasha and Koga.

"Dining room, now," Kamaria commanded. She rushed over to Kagome's side to help her get the turkey into the dining room in one piece. They set it in the middle of the table amongst all the other delicious side dishes.

"I'll go grab the drinks," Kamaria said as she walked out and back into the kitchen.

She was pulling out the refreshment form the freezer when a shriek startled her so much that she nearly drop them. Kamaria abandoned them on the counter and rushed back into the dining room. Her eyes widened in horror as the mash potatoes slide down the walls around her. The bowel of cranberries shattered beside as it slide off the wall and hit the ground.

She looked around the room until her eyes fell onto Inuyasha and Koga who were covered in apple and strawberry pies filling. Miroku poked his head out from behind one of the chairs at the table. His dark hair dripped with gravy. Sango who was under the table with Kagome was had piece of lettuce and tomato in her hair.

Kagome had gotten lucky she didn't get a speck of food on her, but her face told another story. Her eyes brimmed with unshielded tears and she bit her trembling lip to keep from sobbing out loud. On top of the table sat the turkey untouched. She turned her and stared at Inuyasha and Koga who shifted nervously under her pointed glance. Kamaria took a deep breath because she addressed them.

"Mind telling me how this happened," Kamaria spoke softly but each word dripped with venom.

"See it's a funny story really," Miroku laughed nervously.

"Do tell," Kamaria growled.

Kagome dashed out from underneath the table and rushed back into the kitchen with tears running down her face.

"Well it's like--" Miroku started.

"Look what you did," Koga interjected.

"What I did?!?!" Inuyasha retorted. "Look what you did!"

"You are the one who started this mutt!"

"This is your fault!!! You mangy wolf!"

Koga and Inuyasha glared at one another menacingly, but suddenly the air around them cold and all eyes fell on Kamaria who stood in the door way unmoved with a deep frown on her face and eyes that could freeze time.

"Enough!!!!" Kamaria hissed. "Two full grown demons scrabbling like children. You should be a shame of yourselves! Look at this mess! Kagome spend hours making this food and within seconds her hard work is spattered on the walls. You are going march your asses into that kitchen and apologize to her. "

She barked at them. Inuyasha bowed his head and flinched at her scolding tone. Koga merely stared at his feet almost afraid to look into her liquid mercury eyes.

"Move it!" She barked cause both of them to jump and rushed out towards the kitchen. Kamaria sighed as she looked about the room. Sango attempting to crawl out from underneath the table but the fever was coming back.

"Here we go," Kamaria carefully help Sango up. She picked out the piece of lettuce and tomato from her hair and voiced, "You two should get cleaned up and head off to bed."

"Would you be kind enough to take Sango to her room," Kamaria asked Miroku as she went about picking up the broke dishes. "She needs to get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"I would rather rot," Sango mumbled as she swayed on her feet. Miroku was at her side instantly letting her lean up against his chest.

"Sango be reasonable," Kamaria remarked. "I am sure Miroku will keep his hands to himself. Isn't that right?"

Kamaria watched him carefully for his answer.

"You can count on me," Miroku assured her as he started to guide Sango towards the stair, but he stopped and turned to address Kamaria. "Are you sure you don't need any—"

"Kamaria cut in. "Go on."

She shooed him away as she direction her full attention the mess. Food particles decorated the floors and walls. Kamaria had her work cut out from as she plopped into the only chair that wasn't covered in food. She smiled despite the agitation and annoyance she felt at the night events as she thought back around time her mother took her and Kagome to park one day.

They were out for a walk and suddenly splattering sound made Kamaria whirl around to see a mud ball pelt Kagome in the face. It dripped down onto her white shirt and yellow skirt. It startled her so much that Kagome started to cry. Laughter caught Kamaria's ears as she turned sharply towards the boys that did it.

Kamaria stomped her foot in outrage at what they had done to her friend. She look about her and smiled evilly when she found a nice muddy puddle. She reached into the gooey mixture and pull out a large mud ball. Kamaria flung it with all her might at the boys. It spattered and hit all three boys in the face.

She marched herself right up to the boy who hit Kagome with the mud ball and plastered the clump of mud in his face. Kamaria's mother had to pull her away before she do anymore really damage. The boy's mother for once saw what happened and apologized for his behavior as she dragged him away from the girls.

Kamaria's mother wasn't happy with the display, but her father could help a smile that from are his face. Annis frowned deep as she glared at her mate. Sachiel had picked up an upset Kagome and made her way over to them.

Footsteps drew Kamaria out of her thoughts, she pulled away from her table and made her way to the doorway. Kagome quietly made her way up the stairs as Koga and Inuyasha watched from the bottom of the stairs. She watched her moved as if she was numb.

"Mutt this is all your fault," Koga whispered fiercely once Kagome had vanished at the top of the stairs.

"My fault!?!" Inuyasha snarled.

"You're the reason why my Kagome is upset," Koga state simply.

"Kagome isn't yours," Inuyasha growled. "She doesn't belong to anyone."

"She will be mine mutt face," Koga claimed as he brushed himself off.

"Bluebird is not a thing to be possessed by anyone," Kamaria stated as she emerged for the shadows of the dining room. Inuyasha and Koga froze on the spot. They slowly turned their heads towards her. Her eyes glowed like liquid mercury as she stared at them. Sweat dropped from Koga as she continued to watch them with an unnerving glance.

"A wolf demon traditions is not the same as a humans," Kamaria explain plainly. "You will do well to remember that. Good night, Koga."

He gulped nervously as he inched his way towards the door. Her eyes held a warning unlike any that he had ever seen in any demon or human for that matter. Koga didn't know how one glance from Kamaria could shake him to the very core. Kamaria closed the door long after Koga had vanished into the night. Inuyasha froze as she turned towards him and stood beside him as he gawked at the door.

"I won't let him get to you," she voiced as she continued on the way to the closet beneath the stairs. "His already lost this battle."

Kamaria pulled out the cleaning supplies from the closet and closed the door quietly. Inuyasha's ear flattened as he glance into the dining room and flinched at the sight.

"Quite the mess isn't it?" Kamaria pointed out as she stood beside him staring into the room.

"Do...you...want any...help," Inuyasha mumbled.

Kamaria smiled softly at him. "Here, could you fill this up with water for me?"

She handed him the mop bucket and sent him off to the kitchen when she started to pick up as much as she could with the broom. Inuyasha came back a few minutes later with a bucket full of water.

"I brought this too," Inuyasha said as she handed her a large black garbage bag.

"Thanks," She took it from him. "Well we better get to work if want to leave this place spotless. I don't want to think what Nelly would say if she saw this place."

Inuyasha cringed at the look on the elderly woman's face if she ever saw this mess.

"What a shame," she pointed out as she toss out the china set that was destroyed. "I would love to see what you come up with to explain to Nelly what you did to this beautiful china set."

Inuyasha gulped as he continued to Kamaria help with cleaning up the room. They fell silent as they focused on scrubbing at the walls and floor under there was no longer any food left.

Dong!

Dong!

Dong!

The grandfather clocked announced the stroke of midnight with ancient enthusiasm. At the last few strikes of the clock the house once more fell silent, she looked about the dining, admiring a job well done. If anyone were to walk into they won't have been able to tell there was once food splattered on the walls. Inuyasha dragged the large bag to the back while Kamaria took the disgusting bucket of water back into the kitchen and poured it into the sink.

She leaned against the counter untying the leather choker that she wore hiding the mark on her neck. Kamaria was forever grateful that it didn't cause her any pain that night. She wasn't ready to answer a lot questions from anyone as she didn't have all the answers herself. How could she explain to everyone that mark from Inuyasha's family suddenly appeared on her over night?

A gasped abruptly startled her from her thoughts. She turned to see Inuyasha standing stock still in the doorway from the back yard glancing at her neck, but shuffling was heard from behind her as his eyes narrowed to stare over her shoulder.

_Too late, _she thought as she calmly replaced the choker around her neck. Kamaria didn't have to turn around know that Sesshoumaru had return from his wanderings. The mark around her neck started to pulse at the moment a grumbled was heard from behind her. She turned around to see blood stained eyes glaring at her.

"Inuyasha do you mind putting away the turkey," Kamaria asked. "You should find some plastic bowels on the table."

"Kamaria..." Inuyasha warned.

"It's alright," Kamaria glanced at him once more. "It seem like your brother wants to get something off his chest."

Inuyasha know if she left Kamaria alone with Sesshoumaru in the murderous state that he was in it would be trouble for both of them. Kamaria looked assured him that she would be alright as he walked passed him. Giving his brother a warning glared before he retreated back to the dining room. Kamaria watched as Inuyasha disappeared into the dining room as she turned her gaze back to Sesshoumaru.

"What animosity!" Kamaria declared as she leaned against the counter, glaring at him without giving an inch.

"You will remember who you're speaking to," Sesshoumaru snarled.

She defiantly lifted her head as she turned her head away from him.

"Heaven forbid! You delight in remaining me," Kamaria stated dryly. "What is it this time?"

She could feel his hot breath against her face and neck as he drew dangerously closer to her. The warmth from his body seeped into her skin that suddenly became icy. Her heart skipped a beat at the sudden closeness of their bodies, but Kamaria keep a calm and cool expression.

"You bare my father's symbol. Why?" He growled into her ear. Her neck came alive as she felt like she was being pricked by thousand of needle points embedding themselves into her skin.

_Not now, _she thought as gripped onto the counter her knuckles turned white with the pain that pulsed with each passing second. Kamaria hunched as her hair pitched forward to create a veil in hopes to block of signs on pain that where etched on her face.

The burning pain became too overwhelming that he body had forgotten how to breath for itself. Her heart had forgotten how to pump the blood through her veins. Kamaria forced herself to breath and tried to steady the painful pounding of her heart as it started up again.

_There is something wrong,_ Sesshoumaru thought as he pulled away from her. Her sweet scent engulfed by the scent of sharp pain, but the scent soon vanished as she stood straight up. She flicked her head back tossing her long hair over her shoulder. Kamaria combed her hair to lay on one of shoulder before turning to stare into his glowing eyes.

Kamaria agreed coldly. "If I could I'd burn this mark from my skin."

She walked around him and made her way back into the foyer to grab her stuff and Kamaria could feel his pointed glance following her.

"Inuyasha," she spoke without looking at him, "give everyone my regards."

"Ah sure," Inuyasha answered uncertainly, "but weren't you going to stay."

"Not anymore," Kamaria replied. She turned towards him and he stood stun at the look in her eyes. A look that would haunt anyone if she allowed them to see it. It was the look of emptiness and death. Death loomed closed and she didn't even seem to know it.

"Later." She left without so much as a glance back. The click of the door closing made Inuyasha turn sharply towards Sesshoumaru who vanished into the basement retreat.

"Sesshoumaru, what have you done?" Inuyasha demanded as he followed behind after him. "How can you keep losing control of yourself like that?"

"I don't know. Damn it!" He growled as he prowled his den.

"You better find out quick," Inuyasha advised, "because the next time Kamaria will be one to pay the price for you lack of control."

Inuyasha disappeared soon after voicing his opinion not giving Sesshoumaru a chance to comment back.

_Why does this continue to happen? _Sesshoumaru pondered as he leaned against the mantel of fireplace glaring at the dancing flames. He couldn't allow her to destroy his years of discipline in a matter of seconds. The mask of indifference on her face and the glare of disrespect in her eyes only added more wood to the fire.

But when he was so closer to her in the kitchen, her scent engulfed him to the point that he could taste her as she stood their defiantly beside him. The urge to reach out and touch her smooth skin was so great that he had to clinch his hands into fist as to not touch her.

The desire to run his fingers through her hair and bend her to his will was even greater than any he had felt in a long time. He forced those thoughts to the back of his mind as he remembered her defiance and her out and out disrespect from him.

_I have to keep my distant from her. _

Kamaria tossed her keys onto the coffee table and collapsed onto the couch in her living room. She curled up onto it as she could muster the strength to make it up stairs to her bed that night. Tears threatened to overwhelm her as she couldn't understand where this grief was coming from.

"Why is this happening to me?" Kamaria whispered as she received her only comfort from her dearest friend Isis.

She hoped up beside her and curled up beside Kamaria. Kamaria pulled her closer to her body as she allowed herself to succumb to the darkness that sleep offered if only for a few moments, but soon the nightmares awoke her and she found herself staring into a cold fireplace.

**Somewhere is the deep, dark woods...**

An ancient well stood in an opened clearing only few steps only from an old looking cabin. A shadowy figure loomed over an old well gazing into the depths of the murky water. It morphed before the figure's eyes until the face of an elderly woman's face appeared with flowing white hair. A haunted glow was about her face.

"It has been to long..." the woman's voice bubbled from the depths.

"It has been ages since we last saw each other, but I am well, but I fear that things are not well here."

"Why? What has happened?"

"Kamaria has been wearing a leather brace around her neck since the attack."

"No please tell me that it is not true."

"His claw sank into her flesh and when I arrived it was already too late. I am sorry."

"Does he suspect anything?"

"No I don't believe so but it's only a matter of time. He has been keeping his distance from her as she is also having a very hard time with coping with the mark."

"I fear that Kamaria suffering has only begun."

"What do you mean? Are things not well in our homeland?"

"I fear for our people as I watched them each passing day. Khaos gains more lands and bodies for his armies. Kamaria is the last hope that Indole has left."

"It cannot be. How can she fight? The very poison that has the power to save her life is what is killing her."

"I do not know, but I must ask something of you. Can you give this to her?" Slowly the crank turned and pulled up the bucket within it sat a leather bond journal. The figure reached out and plucked it from the bucket, holding closer as if afraid that someone who steal it to read the many secrets within its pages.

"Her mother wanted me to give this to her when she was ready," The woman explained. "It is time that she knows who she truly is and what she is destined to do in this life."

"There is a chance that she will not live through this." The shadowy figure replied.

"I have taught all that I know sister, but there are things that even I can't teach her."

"You have taught her well and I know wherever her parents are they must be proud of her."

"She's quite remarkable. But I must warn you sister to beware. He knows that she has come of age and he will come for her."

"Is she truly ready for this?"

"She must be for if she fails I fear that our very souls will be forfeit to the creature that will awaken and no place will be safe for anyone or anything. My time grows short we will speak again soon sister. Farewell."

"Farewell sister." The woman's face faded into the murky depths leaving the shadowy figure to ponder alone. The shadow figure made its way back with journal in hand. The soft click of the door echoed through the night as the figure vanished into the cabin.


	8. A Yearly Yule Time Trip

**Chapter 8: ****A Yearly Yule Time Trip**

_Why am I back here? _She thought as she stood outside waiting for someone to answer the door. Kamaria had done everything to stay away from this house. She had done everything to stay away from him. The pain had subsided some during those weeks, but shattered of heart didn't mend as easily, a shattered heart that had no reason for being and no reason for existing.

Kamaria was startled out of her thoughts as the door was jerked opened and she was greet by Nelly's soft welcoming smile, "Come in come in dear."

She ushered her inside taking her things and hung them up in the closet.

"I wasn't planning to stay long," Kamaria voiced holding out the gift bags. "I only wanted to drop this off."

"Nonsense child you must stay from some hot cocoa," Nelly invited, "before they head out on their trip."

"Trip?" Kamaria questioned. "What trip?"

"What didn't Kagome tell you? They are going to spend Christmas up at the cabin." Nelly answered taking the present from her and placing them on the small nightstand in the foyer.

"No," she sighed, "she neglected to mention it."

"Well I am sure something must have come up," Nelly remarked with a smile.

"Kamaria!" Kagome called out from atop the steps and rushed down to greet her. "I am so glad you made it."

"It seems I might have come at a bad time," she replied. "I want to drop of your presents so I'll better get going to let you guys finishing packing."

"We are about done here," Sango stated a she dragging a suitcase behind and placing it at the foot of the stairs.

"Yeah why don't you stay dear," Nelly voiced offered her a tray with cup filled with hot chocolate. "The chocolate is warm and ready."

Sango and Kagome gratefully grabbed a cup and sipped it slowly. Kamaria smiled as Nelly offered a cup and she graciously accepted sipping her cup in silence.

"Thanks for everything but I better getting going." Kamaria placed the empty cup on the tray. She grabbed her coat out of the closet folding it over her arm as she placed her bag on her shoulder.

"What don't you come with us?" Kagome asked suddenly as she pulled opened the door.

She turned to Kagome. "I was wondering when you were going to get around to asking me." She smiled and shook her head, "Sorry can't I have things to do at the café."

"Carol said she would take care of it," Sango added in.

"Oh I see," She folded her arms. "You three put your heads together to conspiracy against me."

"No not exactly," Kagome shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly. "So will you come?"

"You need to get away blackbird," Sango insisted. "Come with us."

"I didn't pack," Kamaria argued.

"That's all be taken care of," Kagome pointed out. "Carol helped me put a bag together for you."

"You three sure pulled out the stops, didn't you?" Kamaria said impressed. "But you forgot one thing my dears."

"What's that?" Sango asked.

Kamaria motioned off to the side with her hand and as if on cue Sesshoumaru appeared in the doorway from his basement den. "That is what you've three have forgotten about."

"Kamaria," Nelly scolded. "That was very ill mannered of you I know my sister taught you better."

Inuyasha and Miroku stared at each other as a bead of sweat dropped as they turned watch Sesshoumaru and Kamaria. Kagome and Sango looked at each other nervously.

_How dare she!_ It set his teeth on edge at the disrespect tone she used to address him. How dare she address him in such a manner!

"Oh she did," Kamaria answered lightly, "I'll mind my manners when he does."

Sesshoumaru took a dangerous step closer to her and she glared at him, but Nelly quickly stepped in between the two warring characters. "That's enough! Have you two forgotten that this is the season of giving?"

"Oh I haven't forgotten," Kamaria responded. "It's the time for giving alright giving me a massive headache if I stay in his company any longer."

"You will learn to show me the proper respect."

"Don't bet on it. I am out of here."

"Kamaria wait!" Kagome call out. She turned to Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru you promised to make an attempt to get along with her."

"Empty and void," Kamaria commented.

"Blackbird will you come if Sesshoumaru mine his manners," Kagome asked.

"If Bluebird," she answered.

Kagome turned to him and stared him with big pleading eyes.

"Very well," he sighed.

Kagome squeaked happily, "Now shake on it."

She yanked Kamaria towards him. Kamaria shrugged her shoulders and reach out her hand to him. A small trembled ran through her body as his hand touched hers.

"Just don't expect me to kiss him," she mumbled as she pulled her hand out of his. "Are we going or aren't we?"

"We sure are," Kagome agreed as she pulled out a black bag from the closet.

"What's that?" Kamaria asked.

"It's your clothes silly," Kagome answered.

"Well load them up," Kamaria said, "One more thing I can't fit everyone in my car."

"That's fine," Miroku answered. "I am sure Sesshoumaru won't mind some of going in his car."

"See you out there," Kamaria remarked as she head out the door and down to her car while thinking the whole time how could his touch affect her so much. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and her skin came alive.

_Damn him,_ she thought as she helped Kagome load the car with their luggage, "Already to go."

Sango load the last suitcase and nodded in agreement with her statement. She and Kagome loaded themselves into the car as Kamaria hoped into the driver seat and started the car.

"Hey there they are," Kagome pointed out a black car that pulled up beside hers. "Come we better follow them."

Kamaria pull in behind them as Sesshoumaru pulled out of the driveway and started for the cabin. It was the most beautiful sight that Kamaria had ever laid on eyes. It was isolated and quiet in a small clearing hidden behind the enormous trees.

As they started to unpack their belongings and started towards the cabin—something caught Kamaria attention. She drew close to it and realized that it was a very old well. She leaned over to look into and as she started to see something emerge from the depths.

"Kamaria, come on," Sango shouted as she disappeared inside. Kamaria turned back to look into the well and show nothing more then her reflection staring back at her. She hurried off towards the others as faint blue glow that emitted from the well disappeared.

"You alright?" Kagome asked as Kamaria approached her.

"Yeah I am fine," Kamaria assured her as they both walked into the cabin. Nelly had done a beautiful job with the decorated with silver tinsel and lights. The aroma of fresh pine greeted them as they entered the living room. The tree stood proud and tall with its numerous glittering ornaments, lights and tinsel.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Kagome voiced.

Kamaria glance was fixed on the tree as she walked into the comfortable living room with it's stone fire place. The memories of her parents and herself came flooding back as they had celebrated their Yule time together. Her eyes

Spotted at top the tree sat the Christmas angel. The angel glowed with the colors of the Christmas light that circled around her. Her silvery wings spread out behind her and her white gown flow about her.

"Yes it has been," Kamaria replied quietly as Kagome grabbed her hand and lead her out the living room, showed her around the cabin. Once that tour was over the ladies decided to share a room and lucky for them the bedroom was spacious and the bathroom was generously big. They quietly chatted as they under packed their stuff before heading downstairs to kitchen for something nibble on.

Kamaria lingered in the kitchen as the ladies join the guys in the living room once they finished unpacking. Sesshoumaru had disappeared as soon as everyone was inside the cabin and she sighed with relief as she felt that she could think clearly for the first time since she start their trip.

_How much longer,_ she thought, _how much longer will I been able to keep my secret from them? _

She gingerly touched the brace like a choker around her neck and gazed pensively out the window. The night lingered on and everyone head to bed while Kamaria finished up washing the few dishes that were in the sink. The tea pot whistled as she wiped her hand on the dish cloth. She quickly turned off the stove and poured the hot water cup that held the powdered cocoa.

Kamaria took small sipped before turning off the lights on her way out of the kitchen. She started for the stairs as Sesshoumaru watched her from the shadows. She paused suddenly as she started up the stairs and he had suddenly had forgotten how to breath as slunk further into the shadows.

Kamaria turned to look into the living room and he watched the blinking lights of the tree made her slivery eyes come alive beneath their glow. She gazed at the tree for a moment before she shook her head and continued up the stairs. Sesshoumaru emerged for the shadows as soon as the click of the door reached his ears and he stood in the doorway gazing at the tree before vanishing into his study.


	9. The Winter Solstice Visitor

**Chapter 9: The ****Winter Solstice**** Visitor**

The first day of winter had appeared with the arrival of light snowfall over the past few days. The days were peaceful enough expected for the few times Sesshoumaru and Kamaria would dump into each other. The tense was thick that everyone seemed to choke on until one them would turn away and continue on their way.

They avoided each other as much as someone who if they were plagued with the Black Death. Kamaria was coming of the library when she heard a knock at the door. She watched from the doorway as Kagome answered. It revealed a very cheeky Koga stand on the other end.

"Oh, Koga hello," Kagome greeted with surprise.

Kamaria leaned against the door frame as she crossed her arms and slightly titled her head to the side as she greeted him with a short wave. Inuyasha instinctively stormed out the living room at the mere mention of the wolf demon's name. A growl was emitted from him as he came to stand behind Kagome.

"Hey Kagome," Koga greeted her, ignoring Inuyasha completely.

"How did..."

"I followed my nose and I wanted to give you this," Koga handed Kagome a blue gifted bag with white tissue paper that puff out of the bag. He disappeared in a whirlwind tornado before a stunned Kagome.

"I can't believe you accepted," Inuyasha gasped.

"Inuyasha I couldn't really say no," Kagome retorted.

"Damn it Kagome," Inuyasha growled. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Ah…" Kagome started too answered, but Inuyasha disappeared up the stairs. Sango and Miroku poked their heads out of the living room and shook their head before slipping back into the room.

_What did I do? _She thought as she stared in surprise as he disappeared above the stairs. _It was a gift from a friend. How could he think it was something more? _

"I'll take that," Kamaria took the present from her. "Why don't you head into the kitchen to get dinner started?"

"But…" Kagome hesitated as she glanced up the stairs once more.

"Don't worry I'll check on the old dog for you," Kamaria assured her with a smile.

"I'll even help you," Sango offered as she slipped her arm into the crook of Kagome's elbow guiding towards the kitchen.

Kamaria shook her head sadly as the little peace that they had disappeared at Koga's surprise visit. She sound of the kitchen alerted Kamaria the dinner was in full swing and she knew that Inuyasha wasn't coming down. She slowly made her way up the stairs to his room.

"You plan to sulking all evening," she voiced through the door. It sprang open and she could hear the hinges protest under the force. "You going to let me in or glare at me."

"What do you want?" Inuyasha mumbled as he stared out the window. She leaned up against the table as she watched him.

"You tell me Inuyasha," Kamaria answered.

"..."

"Or better yet why don't you explain it to her?"

"Why do you care?"

"Damn it," Kamaria snapped. "I care because this bluebird's happiness we're talking about and for a lack of a better word you are it. You keep this up and you are going to lose her."

"I've already lost her," Inuyasha revealed as he turned to gaze out the window once more.

"She accepted his gift out of friendship and nothing more."

"Why would she settle for half breed when a full demon could do more than I can?"

"Why I do believe you doubting yourself Inuyasha? You're scared."

"I am not."

"You are. You are afraid that one day she'll realize she can do so much better than you and she'll want to leave, but the demon inside of you won't let that happen. He would rather see her dead than with someone else."

"Come with me. I'd like to show you something." Kamaria dragged him out his room and into one she shares with Kagome and Sango. He watched as knelt beside the bed and pulled something out from beneath it. A soft smile from on her face as she looked at the box she held in her hands.

The box was no bigger than a jewelry box and was made of a dark wood. Inuyasha saw all the different symbols etched on it, but one symbol stood out among the rest. It was three crescent moons overlapping one another with two facing the side of the box while the other faced the bottom edge. She pulled it open and lowered it to show him what was inside.

The light from the setting sun hit the box just right as he could see the dark velvet the line the inside of it and on the cushion velvet was a heart shaped pendant made from clear quartz.

"This was meant to be Kagome's birthday gift," Kamaria explained, "but as you know that under the circumstances I was not able to give this to her."

"What are planning to do with it now?" Inuyasha questioned as Kamaria palmed the pendant for a while before she placed it back into the carved box and closing the lid.

She hand the box to him, "You should give this to her as your gift."

Inuyasha took the box in his hands, but tried to hand it back to "I can't do that! What are you going to give her?"

"I've already gotten her a gift," Kamaria revealed as she refuse to take it from him. "You can and it's as easily as I've given it to you now. You can give it to her. Well I better get your dinner."

"What for?" Inuyasha asked as they walked back to his room.

"What didn't you know...we're going ice skating," Kamaria stated as she quietly closed the down behind her.

She started down the stairs when suddenly a loud thud came from Inuyasha's room. A giggled escaped her lips as she made her to the kitchen, but laughter died as she spotted Sesshoumaru standing the doorway. Sango, Miroku and Kagome chattered to one another quietly, but Kagome couldn't help worry about Inuyasha.

"This is ridiculous," Kagome remarked exasperated.

"Oh, come on, Kagome you can't really blame him," Miroku commented.

"Koga and I nothing more then friends," Kagome retorted

"We know that, Bluebird," Sango reassured her, "Have you told him?"

"I've told him all this at the café," Kagome sighed. "Why won't he believe me?"

"You've accepted the suit of another male," Sesshoumaru pointed out.

Everyone jumped at his voice.

"But I don't get how did I do that?" Kagome held a hand to her heart as it beat wildly in her chest at the sudden start that Sesshoumaru had given her.

"You've accepted a gift from him have you not," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Yeah, but…"

"You've given him a reason to believe that he has a chance," Sesshoumaru explained.

"As are the dog demons ways, isn't it," Kamaria voiced from the doorway.

"Fair Kamaria," Miroku called out, "How is the raging Inuyasha doing?"

Sango's eyebrow twitched and he shifted nervously in his chair as he caught the glare that Sango shot in his direction.

"Why don't you go upstairs and check for yourself," Kamaria fired back as she popped a cherry into her mouth. She turned to Kagome who glanced at her with worry in her eyes, "Don't worry Bluebird his just fine. His blowing off a little steam that's all."

"Is he coming down?" Sango asked.

"I don't think his ready for that yet," Kamaria answered. "So I've come down to get his plate."

"Oh," Kagome said a little disappointed.

"Don't worry," Kamaria assured her. "Give him time sweetie. I am sure he'll come around by the time we plan to go skating, alright?"

"Alright," Kagome replied as he fixed him a plate and hand it over to Kamaria. "Aren't you going to have any?"

"No thank you," Kamaria answered. "I don't have much of an appetite."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sango inquired. "I can't remember a day that we've been here that you've actually eaten anything."

"Would you two stop worrying I am fine," She took the plate from Kagome. "I didn't know I have two old maidens as friends."

A chuckle escaped Miroku but a glare from both girls sent him running back into the living room where television laid abandon.

"Moron," Sango mumbled.

"I am a late night eater," she winked at Sango and Kagome before walking past Sesshoumaru as if he wasn't there. Everyone ate silently when Kamaria appeared once more with a smile on her face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have good news," she announced, "Inuyasha is no longer brooding and I think it would be perfect time to go ice skating, don't you?"

Inuyasha appear below stairs just as the girls were finishing up their dinner. They had spent every day on the ice once it froze over and they still had enough light to kill before it got dark. Kamaria was making one last turn around the ice as Sango and Kagome were getting off the ice.

"Come Kamaria time to head back in," Kagome called out.

"I am coming," Kamaria called back.

The others watched as she gracefully circled the lake for one last time before making her way towards them. They waited for her near the broken fence as they changed their skates into shoes, but as Kamaria made her way to the center of the lake. A sound echoed through the night sky that would haunted their dreams for all time. A loud pop was heard followed a deafening creaking and ripping of ice as they pulled away from each other.

Kamaria eyes widen in horror as she glance down around her feet before anyone could move she was sucked beneath the broken ice. She reached her hands up in hopes to find something that would stop her from plummeting into the icy waters, but all she grasped was air and soon water.

Kamaria tried to claw her way back to the surface as she kicked her legs furiously in hopes to stop herself from going into shock. The freezing waters slowly started to affect her as her limbs started to grow numb and her movement became sluggish, but she continued to fight. The more she struggled the further she sank into the depths, her lungs burned hot as she wrestled to hold her breath against the fierce water pressure that started to crush her.

Movement around her alerted her that she was not alone and whatever caused the ice to break was lurking in the depths waiting for a chance to strike. There was still some light left that Kamaria was able to caught sight of the creature. Its bluish scales glimmered in the dim light of the setting sun, gills flapped opened and closed as it took in the water around it to help it breath easily.

The sharp talons that Kamaria knew it use to break the ice, lips were peeled back to reveal razor sharp shark teeth in it mouth. Its face sunk in like a skull with the skin stretched over it attach to a body that turned into a long fin. Eyes were like two black pearls with a sense of malice that Kamaria had only felt once in her life during her dreams.

It swam around her tighten its movement more and more until it was only a few inches away from her. Her body went ridged as the thought of this creature touching her. She tried to push herself away but the numbness of her arms and legs made it impossible.

Its webbed hand shot out and latched onto her wrist digging it's talons into her wrist, the pain shot through her as she opened her mouth to scream, but bubbles emerged as she released the last bit of breath she held before plunging into the water. The numbness was replaced by a throbbing pain that coursed throughout her whole body.

Kamaria tried to move, but found that the liquid that pumped through her veins paralyzed her and what little movement she was able to manage was lost. The creature latched onto her ankle and started to dragged her further into the depths as she watched numb as the light soon disappeared from the sky until darkness surround her. It let her go suddenly leaving to merely float as it circled her once more.

"My master will be very pleased," Seadra gurgled, "To think that you've caused him so much trouble over the years."

Kamaria watched the silhouette of the creature reach for something beneath its scales and before she realized it she was jabbed rough in the shoulder by something that looked like a dart. The sharp pain within her only intensified as her body became limp and sunk back into a slight angle.

Her hair twisted and swirled around her like snakes, but soon she could feel herself nodding off as her body started to shut down. Pain was dulled, but it was only for a short time as the poison joined together and jolted her awake with the severe pain torn through her.

Seadra turned to its prey as the water shifted and came alive around them it crackled with a mysterious energy that the creature had never felt before. It was suddenly yanked towards her as the current became violent as it watched tried to pull its prey away.

"You will not escape me," Seadra growled. Tentacles appeared from around it and shot through her gripping her ankle tightly sinking its pins into her skin as it tried to drag her further into the lake towards the gate that awaited them.

But Seadra was hit suddenly by a underwater typhoon that appeared out of nowhere and caused it tear its tentacle from around her ankle.

"What is this?" Seadra roared as it tried to escaped the path of the typhoon, but soon found itself floating only inches away for Kamaria. It watched it utter horror as she the pain of the poisons that overtook her body fueled the transformation.

Her hands curled in as nails became claws. Teeth became fangs and the creature lunged into hopes to stop the transformation only to rip the leather choker from around her neck. It watched as the mark on her neck glowed hot, but before Seadra realized anything it was sucked into the typhoon and was unable to escape.

Kamaria appeared before this creature that threatened her life and her lips peeled back in a snarl baring her sharp fangs. She pulled her hands back and lunged herself at the creature sinking her claws into its neck. It screamed in pain as she ripped open its neck. Kamaria lifted her hands out to her side and float back and out of the typhoon.

The typhoon spun and spun sinking further down, but Seadra pointed its webbed finger as her and shrieked, "I am the first but I will not be the last. You will be returned to the mask one way or another."

Inuyasha broke the surface with a gasp shaking off the waters as if he had just taken a dip in warm spring. He had gone down three times and he found no signs of her. Kagome was devastated at the thought that she had lost Kamaria.

Sango supported her as everyone with a heavy heart started back to the cabin. A splash made every stop and turn sharply back to the lake. To their surprise there was Kamaria clawing her way out of the freezing water and kneeling on the ice, her wet hair created a veil around her as she bowed her head.

In between gasped she retched up the water that filled her lungs, puffs of smoke appeared as Kamaria panted for air. The distant flapping of bat wings made her head turn sharply to the side. She tilted her head to the other side as she heard the sigh of the wind among the trees accompanied by the sounds of footsteps rushing towards her.

Kamaria snapped up her head, a collected gasped was heard as everyone found themselves staring to into the pitch black eyes. What happened to her? Her skin had a blackish tint to it and everyone watch her claws biting into the ice beneath her hands. She stared at them as if seeing them for the first time and did not know what to make of them.

"Kamaria," Kagome whispered beneath the tears.

She glared at them with a predatory intent until Kagome's whisper broke through the haze and she collapsed against the icy surface. They watched in awe as her skin became normal and her claws shrunk to become fingernails.

Inuyasha made sure she was unconscious quickly picked her up and rushed her back into the cabin where he left her in Sango and Kagome's care. They made short work of her cold wet clothes and changed into her warm pajamas. Kamaria was bundled up in blankets and placed in the living room before the fireplace.


	10. The Eve of Christmas

**Chapter 10: The Eve of Christmas **

The hours ticked away and before everyone realized it was the night before Christmas and Kamaria showed no signs of waking up, but everyone took comfort at the steady rise and fall of her chest. As everyone watched over her in her comatose sleep numerous thoughts started to float in their head.

_How did she survive the icy water?_

_How did the ice break? _

_What happened to her in the short period of time she was underwater? _

_When will she wake up?_

_Did we reach her in time? _

_How could this have happened? _

_Why is this happening to her? _

_What is going on? _

Everyone expect Inuyasha failed to see the mark on her neck worried blinded to them as each hoped that she would wake soon and greet them with her warm smile and welcoming voice.

"You need to get some rest," Inuyasha advice as he placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"No," Kagome yawned, "I need to be here when she wakes."

"Kagome you can't do her any good if you don't take care of yourself."

"But…" Kagome protested.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Kagome you need your rest. Come I'll take you upstairs and I'll stay up with her."

Kagome hesitantly stood form her chair as Inuyasha helped guarded her up the stairs to her room. But Kagome couldn't help feeling that she was abandoning her friend in her time of need but as she was about to turn to go back to Kamaria, Inuyasha stopped her.

"I'll take care of her," Inuyasha assured as helped her sit down on her bed. "Trust me. Now get some sleep."

He tenderly tucked her in and watched as she tried to fight sleep, but her swallowing breathing alerted Inuyasha that Kagome was sleeping soundly. He sat down beside her on the bed and stared down at her before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Inuyasha stilled at the sound of a soft sigh as Kagome shifted towards him in her sleep. He carefully pulled away from her made his way to door, closing it behind he as he head back down to Kamaria.

Inuyasha noticed that during the time he spent upstairs Kamaria had shifted restlessly in her sleep, but she still showed no signs of waking anytime soon. Her peaceful face gave the illusion of her sleep being serene and calming, but Inuyasha knew better.

But deep within the darkness nightmare came alive and plagued her paralyzed body. Her body continued to battle the toxic poisons that were injected into her system. Kamaria could feel the warmth surround melted away the numbness she was feeling but as blood rushed through her vein caused her more pain.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose as pain radiated off her and into the air around him. How could she appear so serene and calm when her body is racked with such agonizing pain? He tilted his head at the sound of feather like footsteps coming around the corner. Sesshoumaru appeared in the door way and stared at the bundled.

"Didn't know you cared," Inuyasha remarked slyly.

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha. He glared right back at him. The room still as an agitated sigh rose from beneath the bundle. They turned their gazes away from each other to the bundle of blankets that started to shifted and move.

"If you can't stay quiet," a voice mumbled beneath the blankets, "than take it elsewhere there is someone trying to recover in here."

Her hands peeked out pulling the blanket to reveal a very Kamaria annoyed as she glared at the brothers.

"You're alive," Inuyasha gasped in astonishment.

"If you call this living," Kamaria grumbled as the ceiling above her started to spin as a wave of dizziness hit her. She closed her eyes and steadied her breath as tried to fight back nausea that rose from the pit of her stomach. Movement off to her side caught her attention; she slowly turned to watch Inuyasha kneel down beside her.

"How are the others holding up?" Kamaria asked.

"They've worried sick about you," Inuyasha replied as he rose, "I better let them know that you're awake."

Icy fingers wrapped around his wrist stopping him from going anywhere. It startled him as he glanced down at her widen eyed. Her hand slipped away from his wrist and back beneath the blanket. It was like death had touched him and Inuyasha couldn't stop the shiver that ran down into the very core of his body.

"Let them sleep, they'll find out soon enough," Kamaria voiced softly as she closed her eyes.

"Kagome will have my head if I don't…" Inuyasha protested. _How can she be still freezing cold?_

She slightly opened her eyes to stare in his direction. "You and I both know that she needs her rest as much as everyone else does."

"How do you know that?"

"My body may have laid here motionless, but that doesn't mean I wasn't aware of what was going on around me. Dawn will come soon enough."

"How is it…?" Inuyasha paused and it cause Kamaria to turn her head to glance at him. "How is it that you can are still so cold?"

She blinked up at him with confusion on her face.

"Can't you feel it?" Inuyasha asked.

"It must be the poison," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Poison???" Inuyasha gasped.

"The creature that dragged me under pump me with poisons," Kamaria explained, "It can paralyzed its victim and with the help of the icy water it immobilizes them."

"How can you know that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mama Ahayla taught me about poisons," she replied, "and she told me that this type is like freezing water in your veins."

"And yet you survived," Sesshoumaru remarked coldly.

"Lay off Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha grumbled. "What about this creature? What happened to it?"

"It sank to the bottom of the lake," she answered.

"Sank to the bottom? How?" Sesshoumaru pressed.

"Why was it after you?" Inuyasha inquired.

"I don't know," Kamaria responded before she drifted off to sleep once more.

He couldn't control that growl that rose in his throat at the many unanswered questions that pierced his mind. Inuyasha pulled the blankets over her shoulder and tucking her in.

"Leave her be Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha warned as paused brief beside Sesshoumaru on his way to the stairs. "She'll explain everything when she's well rested."

Leaving Sesshoumaru to stand alone in the doorway as he continued to watch the steady rise and fall of her chest. The cabin fell into a comfortable silence as everyone seem to almost knew that everyone would look brighter tomorrow.

It would be so easy to walk over to her and squeeze the life from her body in her defenseless state. But his heart clinched painfully in his chest at the thought of his own hands taking her life, it worsen as he thought of another taking her life.

Why did he suddenly care whether she live or died?

He approached her and watched as her body tensed, it was almost as if she knew he was there, but soon her body relaxed as if there was nothing to worry about. She turned away from him and for the first time since their arrival at the cabin, she was not wearing the leather choker. His father's family crest glowed red hot like a branding iron. She shifted restlessly as if she could feel the heat from the mark.

It was common knowledge that demons seeking a mate would mark them with their family crest, but this mark was different. Sesshoumaru knelt down beside her to study it. The mark looked fresh as the day it was created and it showed no signs of healing as it continued to burn and sizzle at the skin surrounding it.

Could he have possibly marked her that night? Sesshoumaru knew there were many ways to mark a mate, but he had never heard of someone receiving it by a mere scratch. Could it be that whatever creature she may be can receive their mating mark with a mere scratch? Can such a thing even be possible? But there was the proof on her neck glowing hot.

Her sweet scent lured him closer to her and she shifted towards him in her sleep. Their lips merely a breath away from one another. His eyes narrowed down at her somewhat pale lips, but the sight was snatched away from him as she turned away and sighed softly. His eyes were drawn back the mark on her neck before he realized what he was doing he lean closer and lightly brush his lips against it.

He pulled away quickly as she shifted in her sleep to lay flat on her back. Her shirt top lower slightly off her shoulder, he noticed that ugly black wound that darkened with each passing moment with some sort of dark ink. Sesshoumaru lean closer as he caught sight of something sticking out of the wound.

He cautious lightly scraped at it with a claw. Kamaria flinched away from him as the pain announced itself to her in her dreams. Sesshoumaru waited for to settled into a dreamless sleep once more before sinking his claws into the wound and grasped the dart. He yanked it quickly out before pained wretched through her body once more.

Sesshoumaru studied the wound as it started to seal itself close right before his eyes and the dark color faded. She flinched slightly at his movement, her face twisted with pain for a moment, but it was replaced by a serene look came over her and her body relax into the couch. Sesshoumaru pulled away from her dropping the ivory dart tip on the coffee table and rushed out of the room not looking back.

He locked himself in his study as he glance down at his hand that was stained with her blood once more. Blood that smell as sweet as honey and just as warm and the very scent intoxicated him that night. Everything about her intoxicated him to the point of madness. Sesshoumaru clinched his hands into fists as he fought against the raging emotions that screamed at him to go back to her and make her his.

Kamaria woke with a startled and reach over to touch her shoulder. She pulled her hand away and saw that her blood was not red, but black. She rushed into the kitchen to wash the dark liquid away before anyone noticed it.

_Who am I? What am I? What will I become? _

The thoughts overcame Kamaria as she leaned over the sink when she felt queasiness rose from the pit of her stomach. She touched her head as she became lightheaded and her body slowly swayed with fatigue. The sink slipped from her grasp as her body started to fall backwards, but he was there suddenly and he caught her before she could hit the floor.

Sesshoumaru had watched her from his study as she swayed on her feet and started to slip back. He lifted her up in his arms effortlessly and took her back to couch. He laid her down onto the cushions and her face was ghostly white. Her eyes darted around the room wildly as if trying to catch something before it caught her.

Her body fallen gave way under the stress and she succumb to the darkness as she fainted. Sesshoumaru brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. For the first time since he had met her Sesshoumaru could smell the stronger scent of fear radiating from her. But what could have the power to frighten her in such a manner?

There were many things about her that didn't add up. He watched over her as he pondered over the enigma that was known as Kamaria. The symbol upon her neck, her almost fearless personality when she came face to face with his demonic nature and her scent started to weaken with each passing moment.

But dawn was approaching quickly and Sesshoumaru know that it was only a matter of time before the others awoke. He strolled away from her but paused briefly to glance back at her before continuing on to his study.

Kamaria awoke shortly after and she found herself staring up at the ceiling. She blinked in confusion. _How did I get here? _She knew she was in the kitchen one minute and the next here she was lying on the couch. Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered his arms wrapped securely around her and protected her from falling.

The warmth of his embrace penetrated through the cold that seeped through her body. Kamaria pushed the blankets away and walked over to the stand beside the window to watch the sun rise over the horizon. For the first time since the death of her parents that Kamaria actually felt safe and protected in other's embrace.

**Christmas Morning **

Her body continued to ache as it fought against the affects of the demon's poisons, but grateful that didn't stop Kamaria from sneaking up stairs for a change of clothes. She sat quietly against the couch and enjoyed the cheerful chirp of the birds as the sun peeked over the horizon.

The sound of footsteps alerted her that the others had awakened and would soon be joining her downstairs. A shadow caught the corner of her eye; she turned sharply and found Sesshoumaru standing only a few inches away watching her. They were interrupted by the rush of footsteps into the living room.

"Kamaria," Kagome gasped, "You alright!"

"Is there a reason why I should be?" Kamaria asked with a soft smile.

"We were so worried about you," Sango added.

"Don't want to waste a perfectly good Christmas morning with worrying, now do you?" Kamaria pointed out.

"How are you feeling?" Miroku asked.

"I am little worse for wear, but nothing too serious," Kamaria replied. She tugged the turtleneck up around her neck. "You plan to stare at me all day or open those presents that are under the tree."

"Why did you tell me that she was awake?" Kagome asked as she turned to stare at Inuyasha.

"Well…" He began.

Kamaria interrupted, "I asked him not to. Forgive and forget life is too short to stay angry for too long."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Kagome mumbled.

"Hey is this Christmas or what," Miroku pointed out as he rubbed his hands together, "those present aren't going to open themselves."

Kamaria watched everyone torn through the wrapping like piranhas through their prey. A soft smiled appeared on her face as she remember the days of her youth with her parents during this time of year. Her glance drew away from them and gaze out the window to watch as it started to flurry.

"Blackbird," Kagome voiced, "Here this is for you."

Kamaria blinked as her thought vanished as Kagome held out a black package for to her take.

"What's this?" Kamaria asked.

"This was left under the tree for you," Kagome answered, hand it over to her with a note. "And this was with it."

Kamaria took the note from her and turned it over to see a blood red seal wax seal with the three crescent moons.

_Could it be possible? _The torn the seal and pulled open the note, but it merely read.

_It is time you knew the truth. _

_Ahayla_

She untied the cloth and found a thick leather bound journal. It had a musky and old smell to with pages that were wrinkled with age. Kamaria could not have mistaken the elegant handwritten words for anyone but her mother's. She remembered wishing she had her elegant hand when she was younger and the awe she felt as she watched her mother write. With great reverence Kamaria opened the book and paged carefully through it, but found a crinkled note a few pages in.

_What's this,_ she thought as she pulled out he note and unfolded and noticed her mother had also written the note.

_To our dearest child,_

_I fear my child that you're quiet and peaceful life has become plagued by darkness that we hoped would never touch you. But if you are reading this then it must mean that your father and I are no longer with you. We have failed in keeping you safe from his clutches. _

_Beware my child for the darkness can destroy those you hold most dear and you will be unaware of it until it is to late. Oh my precious how I regret that we cannot be there with you now and watch as you grow up into a most beautiful woman. How I regret that you will be facing this darkness alone. _

_I know over the years that Ahayla has taken good care of you and you have blossom into a beautiful young woman. You would make any parents proud to call you their daughter like you have always been to your father and me. How I would loved to be there to answers the questions that have plagued you since over deaths. _

_But your father and I are with you in spirit and know that we are always watching over you. You must not be anger with Ahayla for keeping this book from you, but this book would only make sense to you as things began to happen that you didn't understand. _

_There came a time in my life before you were born that the words welled up within me that begged to be written and so I created this book that I have keep adding to over the years. It was written as a precaution, even before I knew I was with child, I wanted to leave something behind incase anything happened to us._

_Over the years I know Ahayla had taught you many things, but she had also keep things from you that only a mother could explain to you. This book will answer all you questions and I hope to answers questions yet to come. Be well my Kamaria and know that you father and I will always love you. If we should dye this day we hope that you live a life of freedom and love. _

_We love you now and always._

_Your mother and father,_

_Annis and Sachiel_

"Whose is it from?" Miroku asked.

"It's from my mother," Kamaria replied.

"But did you say she die," Inuyasha pointed out.

"She did," Kamaria answered, "but she left this behind for me. Ahayla somehow found a way to get it to me."

"So who wants some hot cocoa?" Kagome blurted out as she tried to turn the subject away from her mother.

"That would be lovely," Kamaria answered with a smile. She leaned her head back and rest against the couch closing her eyes hoping to block out everything and calm the thoughts that ran rampage through her mind.

"You not going to tell them, are you?" Inuyasha questioned.

She pulled her head up, "They've worried enough on my account, don't you agree?"

"They have a right to know," Inuyasha argued.

"They do," Kamaria agreed, "but now is not that time. I will not ruin their holidays with something as insignificant."

"Insignificant?!?!" Inuyasha gasped with a bewildered look on his face. "You were attack and you call that nothing."

"Keep your voice down," Kamaria hissed. Her eyes took on a strange tint as she watched him from the couch. "I will not risk their safety and you will swear to me that you won't say a word. Swear it!"

"Alright," Inuyasha mumbled, "I swear."

"The same goes to for you," Kamaria voiced as she turned to glance in Sesshoumaru's direction. "Although I don't see you caring one way or the other."

Sesshoumaru growled, "You…"

"The cocoa is ready," Kagome announced as she placed the tray on the coffee with several mugs of hot cocoa. "Where did Miroku and Sango disappear to?"

"Upstairs," Kamaria answered as she slowly sipped her cocoa.

"I'll just take this up to them," Kagome voiced. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine," Kamaria smiled. "Oh Kagome before you go Inuyasha has something he wants to give you."

"He does?" She questioned as she turned to look at him with surprise. "What is it?"

"Uh…" Inuyasha stuttered. "Well…"

"Why don't you go show her?" Kamaria pressed.

Inuyasha hesitated for a bit not really wanting to leave Kamaria alone with his half brother. She motion with her head towards the stairs and smiled reassuring at him. Kamaria watched silently as Kagome made her way up the steps with a very pinked face Inuyasha quietly following behind.

"You are welcome to ask your questions," Kamaria voiced, "but I don't guarantee answers."

"I grow tired of your games," Sesshoumaru growled.

"What a shame as I am not here to play games," Kamaria retorted.

"Then why have you come?"

"To remember what I've forgotten in hopes that it will save my future."

A loud squeal interrupted them as they glance back at the staircase to see Kagome bound down the steps towards her. She revealed to Kamaria the crystal pendant that she had given to Inuyasha only a few days ago.

"Look, isn't it gorgeous," Kagome voiced breathlessly.

"It's lovely," Kamaria agreed with a soft smile. She held it in her hand for a moment before allowing it slip out of her hand. "Kagome, you better get everyone together."

"Why?" She asked with confusion. Kamaria pointed to the window and she heard Kagome's gasp in awe as she watched the snow fall.

"You better enjoy it before it gets to heavy," Kamaria pointed out.

"But what about you," Kagome inquired. "It wouldn't be fair to leave you here by yourself."

"I won't be myself. I have my mother's journal to keep me company."

"But…"

"No buts Bluebird. Go on and enjoy yourselves." Kamaria ushered her back towards the steps, but she hesitated for a moment. It didn't take Kamaria long to convince that she was going to be just fine as she watched Kagome bounce up the stairs. Moments later the sound of footsteps were heard racing down the stair towards the closet.

"Now are you sure you don't mind," Sango asked she pulled on her coat.

"I do believe that you two become old maids while I was sleep," Kamaria commented, "but like I told Kagome I'll be just fine. I'll be too busy reading my mother's journal to really notice that you guys are gone."

A chuckle escaped Miroku's lips before he could stop himself and the air around him became ominous. He fidgeted nervously as he turned to find Sango and Kagome glaring at him.

"Well," Miroku started to inch towards the door, "It's such a nice day and times a wasting. I'll see you later Kamaria."

"Miroku get back here," Sango shouted as she rushed out after him.

"You better get after those two," Kamaria voiced, "before Sango does any permanent damages."

"I left a pot of cocoa on the stove," she shouted as she started to run after Sango. "You can heat it up whenever you want more."

Kamaria giggled as she watched Kagome disappeared behind a snow bank following Sango's foot prints.

"You better catch up with her," Kamaria gently shoved Inuyasha towards the open door.

"Thanks," Inuyasha replied.

"What for," Kamaria tilted her head slightly to the side and smiled softly at him.

"For everything," Inuyasha mumbled as a blush painted on his cheeks.

"It was my pleasure," Kamaria stated kindly. Shouts were heard as they rushed out onto the porch and saw Sango flinging snow ball at heart rating pace. Miroku was pitifully dodging them while hiding by a bid oak tree.

"My sweet Sango," Miroku plead as he popped out his head from behind the tree. "I didn't mean it."

"Don't sweet Sango me," Sango fired back as she flung another snow ball at him, but he duck and it splattered on the tree trunk.

Kamaria laughed out loud at Miroku's futile attempt to get away but Sango was too quick and nailed him with several snow balls. Inuyasha leaped over the railing on the porch and started towards them. She turned away only a few moments before a squeak caught her and then splat. Kamaria watched as Kagome stumbled with Inuyasha as they lost their footing and tumbled back onto the ground.

"You alright," Kamaria laughed a she called out from the porch.

"Do I look alright?" Inuyasha fired back. He glared up at Kamaria until muffled laughter caught his ear as he glanced down at Kagome who was lying against his chest.

"Sorry," giggled Kagome.

"I bet you are," Inuyasha mumbled as he watched her for awhile.

"Inuyasha...no...You won't dare," Kagome squeaked as she noticed the playful spark that melt his amber color eyes as she back away from him, but before she could get too far Inuyasha pounced on her wrapping his arms around her waist tickling her.

Kamaria smiled as she turned away from the railing leaving them to their fun and as she started back she could heard Kagome's laughter follow her every step of the way. She silently closed the door behind her leaving it unlatched. She paused briefly in the foyer and glanced into the living room where the journal laid abandon on the couch. A chill ran through her as she finally realized that she would finally be getting answers to questions that she had searched for her whole life.

Sesshoumaru sulked before the fireplace as her laughter floated in the air around him, he growled at the thought of another seeing her smile and being the source of her laughter. How he envied them to be able to enjoy her company without want to feel the sudden urge to crush her against him and silent her impertinent tongue with a kiss. Those thoughts overwhelm him day and night that the very imagine of her would not let him rest in peace.

_Father, what am I to do? _But his question was met with silence as he continued to ponder the sudden connection between them.

Kamaria was rummaging around in her bag upstairs until she found comfortable clothes to wear for the night. She made her way into the bathroom and turn on the water letting run while she peeled off her clothes. Her clothes piled beside the tub as she hoped into the shower and relaxed underneath the hot cascading water. The water massaged her aching muscles, but she found that the water soothed her so much that she started to fall asleep where she stood.

The bathroom had filled with steam when Kamaria stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel that hung on the rack. She quickly toweled herself down before getting dressed into her cotton pajamas. She picked up her clothes from the floor and dropped them into a hamper as she walked out into the room. Kamaria went back to her bag and started to search from another leather choker. She hoped as she searched that she had packed another.

She sighed, "Just my luck."

She pulled the dark choker for the bag and strapped it onto her neck. Kamaria flicked off the lights and headed back downstairs feeling quite refreshed. She walked into the kitchen to wash what little dishes there were. Kamaria softly hummed to herself as she finished the last of the dishes leaving one cup on the counter for the hot cocoa she was heating up.

She wiped her hand on the dish cloth and lean up against the counter allowing her weary body rest for a moment. Even with the hot shower her body protested with sudden movements it was making. Kamaria rested up and grabbed her shoulder as it pulse beneath her palm. She bit back a gasp at the pain and turned to focus her attention on the pot that was whistling beside her.

Kamaria poured herself a cup and started for the living room when Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared her. It had startled her so much that she nearly dropped her cup of cocoa. She glared at him, "I really wish you would stop doing that."

They glared at one another, but the door sprang open and the sound of stomping feet interrupted before either of them could speak their minds. Sango walked in with a satisfying smile it remember Kamaria of the cat that ate the canary and was lounging comfortable on a rug after her meal. Miroku followed her was soaking with from head to toe.

_Poor Miroku, _she thought as she hid her smile behind her cup. A rosy cheeked Kagome trailed behind him with Inuyasha close by, but either of them stepped into the cabin. Inuyasha took it upon himself to brush out the snow from her hair before allowing her inside.

"Glad to see you had fun," Kamaria voiced from the doorway of the kitchen, but glanced at Miroku who frowned. "Well at least some of you had fun."

She turned away to head back into the kitchen until a collective gasp made her whirl around to stare at them.

"What?" Kamaria asked as she noticed everyone staring up above her head. Her eyes widen in horror as she saw a small twig with white berries hanging in the doorway. "Nope, no I am sorry. Not going to do it."

"It is tradition after all," Miroku remarked.

"Who am I going kiss huh," Kamaria pointed out.

"Well Sesshoumaru of course," Miroku stated slyly. "He is under there with you."

Kamaria glanced at him and noticed that for once the lecher was right. Sesshoumaru was standing beneath it with her. Everyone watched the pair anxiously awaiting the kiss, but Kamaria turned back to them. "Forget it."

"Aww come on," Miroku insisted, "What can one kiss hurt? Beside do you want to start out the New Year with bad luck?"

Sesshoumaru glared at him, but before he could make a move towards, Kamaria framed his face with her soft, delicate hands—leaning up, she planted a soft kissed on his cheek.

"Satisfied," Kamaria glared at him before turning to head into the kitchen. "Good night."

"Very," Inuyasha snickered at the look of utter shock on Sesshoumaru's face. Kagome nudge him with her elbow before dragging him up the stairs with her before he could start any trouble. Sango followed Kagome with Miroku pulling him by the ear.

Kamaria duck out of the doorway and lean up against the wall. The cup in her hand splattered on the floor at her feet. She placed her hand on her pound heart and she bit back the groan that arose within her at the tingling sensation the mark was giving off in her body. It seem to only last for seconds until scorching sensation returned full force turning her body into liquid fire.

Kamaria stumbled towards the sink yanking the dish rag off the ring and wet it under running water. She untied the choker and replaced it with the wet rag in hopes that it would give her some sort of relief from the burning. And it did if only for a short time, she could stop the tears that ran down her face from the pain that wretched her body.

Kamaria silently mopped up the cocoa she spilt but she paused briefly as she bent to pick up the cup and placed it on the counter. She took the rag from her neck and used it to wipe her face before hanging it over the sink. Kamaria retired the choker around her neck before making her way to the living room to curl up on the couch, pulling up the covers to snuggle into the cushions.

But sleep evaded her as she caught sight of her mother's journal, Kamaria sighed as she flicked on the lamp light. Sleep was only a dream as Kamaria couldn't remember a day that she had a peaceful night sleep since arrival in Kagome's home. She leaned over gingerly as she pick up the journal and lean back into the couch's armrest.

Kamaria stared out of the window and watched the night was painted in an orange glow as the snow became heavier, but her eyes fell on the journal that lied in her lap. She paused briefly as she felt the poison shift and pound in her veins. It was time to learn the answer to the question.

Why didn't she died when first Sesshoumaru and now Seadra's poison coursing through her vein?

Why her pitch black hair had white highlights in them?

Why she had been blessed with slivery gray eyes?

Kamaria pushed aside her discomfort and flipped open her book to the first page. Her mother's words leap off the page at her as she began her search for answers.


	11. New Year Eve’s Countdown

**Chapter 11: New Year**** Eve's Countdown**

The cabin was quiet as Kamaria curled her feet underneath her and rested on the couch in the living room. She couldn't help but noticed how close Inuyasha and Kagome become over the past few days just like Sango was warming up to Miroku slowly. And before anyone realized it New Year's Eve was upon them and soon they would have to leave cabin and return to the real world. They were afraid that everything would vanish once they were back.

Kamaria allowed the warmth of the water to massage her aching muscle that continued to bother her over the past few days. She turned her head sharply at the sound of footsteps and the light chattered accompanied it. She stepped out of the shower and sighed as she wrapped the towel tightly around her. Kamaria wiped the moisture off the mirror and her eyes widen at the reflection that stared back at her.

Inuyasha had settled onto the seat on at the kitchen counter watching as Kagome busied herself with making lunch. Sango and Miroku wondered into the living room only to find that Kamaria wasn't there. Kagome thought it was be better that she stay there put until she was feeling better. An unexpected shriek caused Inuyasha to fall off his chair. It caused Kagome to drop the plate and smash on the floor as she placed her hand over the wild pounding of her heart.

"What the hell was that?!?!" Inuyasha asked as he dusted himself off as he started to stand.

Kamaria appeared at the base of the steps. Kagome rushed over to her. "Kamaria what is…"

"Kamaria," Sango gasped as she appeared in the doorway, "What happened to beautiful hair?"

Miroku stood too stunned speak.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha gasped.

Her arms crossed over her chest she only had a towel with her hair dripping wet, but what they both noticed is that her hair was not longer a midnight black but a magenta color. She placed her hand on her hips, "Who was the moron that mixed my shampoo with hair dye?!?!"

Sango and Kagome looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders. "It wasn't us."

"Hey don't look at me." Inuyasha throw up his hands in surround. Kamaria turned her eyes on Miroku who was trying to weasel away.

"Miroku," Kamaria sing like voice. "Where do you think you are going?"

She tapped her foot with impatient as she waited from him to answer her, crossing her arms once more.

"I was heading to the…kitchen for a snack," he voiced nervously as she walked over to him.

"And you won't know anything about this," Kamaria inquired as she grabbed a few strands of her hair.

"Uh…" He gulped nervously.

"Miroku," she grabbed him by the collar, "If I find out that you did this. You are going to look like a rainbow when I get through with you. Understand!"

He gulped once more before nodding his head at her. Kamaria let go of him and started up stairs before turned to see Sesshoumaru who appeared in the kitchen doorway suddenly just to stare at her in slight shock. She turned away from him and continued up the stairs.

Sango turned to Miroku, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Miroku answered.

"My ass you didn't," Inuyasha retorted.

"It was a simple accident," Miroku explained.

"Miroku you should be ashamed of yourself," Kagome argued.

"Moron," she mumbled to herself as she slammed the door behind her.

Kamaria rummaged through her clothing bag. She grabbed her forest green sweater and a pair of dark pants. She wandered back into the bathroom and started to get dress. Kamaria towel dried her hair as best as she could, but couldn't stop the frown that from on her lips as the color only seem to brighten as it was somewhat dry.

She tossed the towel off the side with a sigh and walked back into the room where she was greeted by Sesshoumaru. Kamaria felt the pulsing sound of the mark on her neck, but ignored it as she tied the leather choker around her neck.

"Did you want something?" She brushed pass him as she walked over to her bed and sat down on it as she pulled on her shoes. "Or have you come to make sure your eyes weren't playing tricks on you?"

Before Sesshoumaru could respond Kagome called up, "Kamaria come on the fireworks are about to start."

"Coming!" Kamaria called down from the doorway. She turned back to him, "We don't want to keep the others waiting, now do we? They might jump to conclusions."

Kamaria slipped out of the room with the leather bound journal in hand leaving Sesshoumaru to follow behind her. She took a deep breath as she stepped out on to the back porch. Inuyasha and Kagome settled comfortable on one end while Miroku was pleading his case to Sango on the other end.

_Everything is as it should be,_ she thought as she shook her head and smiled to her herself. Kamaria stood back as she didn't want to interrupt them with her arrival. She leaned back against the wall and turned her head up to stare up at the night sky.

The sound of scurrying creatures in the forest and creaking against the gentle cool breeze echoed in her ear. Kamaria had noticed that the she could hear the heartbeat of others around her that it was hard for to concentration on the conversations at times. The lake accident had causes something to awaken deep within her that day that is still fighting to stay alive among the constant onslaught of poison that she knew would always be with her.

It was full time job to keep the side effects of the poison for everyone around her. Kamaria pulled her glance away from the skies and turn to a patio table that was fill with goodies and noticed a ceramic mask there. She recognized almost immediately as the mask she had got Sango for that Halloween. She remembered the fond memories of those days before everything started to tumble down around her.

She turned over the mask to see the quote on the back, '_Life is just a mirror, and what you see out there, you must first see inside you._'

Kamaria sighed inwardly. Sango could haven't chosen a better quote to engrave in the back of her mask. It was almost ironic as she spun the mask around before returning to leaning against the wall. She watched the night sky as the memories of her parents was brought to the surface once more.

"_Mama???" Kamaria __hesitantly__ called out__ into the house that was covered in darkness but never received an answer. She clutched the stuff animal close to her as she wandered through the halls in search of her father or mother. _

_The door to their bedroom squeaked as she opened it and peeked inside to find that her parents were not there. She continued down the hallway to see a light shining from beneath the door it was coming from the room that she was forbidden to enter as a kid. Kamaria reached out her tiny hand to grasp the handle. She yanked her hand back as the handle turned beneath her hand. It startled her as she pulled away and clutched her stuff animal more closely to her. _

"_Mama??? Papa???" Kamaria called out __once more. The door burst open she jumped. Her father was looming over her and she watched with awe as he knelt down in front of her. Her loving father's face stared back at her. _

"_Now, what is my little angel still doing up? __Hmmm__," her father said picking her up in his arms. _

"_Bad dream," Kamaria __sniffled._

"_It's okay angel. I am here," her father assured her, "Come on, let's get you something eat." _

_He turned and closed the door behind, but not before she caught sight of the black book that sat in the desk__ and a large mirror in the corner. The atmosphere was so calm and welcoming compared to the empty and cold feeling that it had turned into today. _

"_Papa???"_

"_Hmmm."_

"_Where did __mama go?" _

"S_he had to step outside for a bit__, but she'll back soon__." _

"_Oh,__ p__apa what was that room???"_

"_That room my little angel is something that I can't explain until you a little older." _

"_I am older now," Kamaria pouted. _

_Her father laughed__, _"_No doubt angel, but there are something you wouldn't be able to understand __just yet__."_

_She __stuck__ her tongue at him as he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He sat her in a stool Kamaria, looked around the kitchen as her father made her a turkey sandwich and handed her a big glass of cold milk. _

The gentle breeze brushing against her cheek dragged Kamaria from her thoughts as she they soon turned to the few pages that she read in her mother's journal.

_Our most pecious childs for you to understand your origns, you must first understand what has happened in the past. Indole a place that had dead long ago because of battle between the beings that where sent to watch over it, but upon it dry, dead lands another battle began. Fate had thrusted us into it's path and soon after their last war another crowded it's lands. The war of the Wing and Claw, a war that I was born into and prepared to battle if it came down to it. _

_My family was sent to this place because of the war between the Wing and Claw. To limit casualties to only ourselves, we faught in this barren place. A place where a great evil laid dormant for many years after the first battle that took place there. During the battle I latered that the place where we faught out battles was once called Indole a land that was once beautiful and lived with nothing but peace that surrounded it's borders. The Great Battle left Indole barren and death luring around every tree. _

_It's was said that our descendants came from here long ago and to return here and see it from myself. I couldn't describe what it felt like to return my place of orgin. Our numbers started to dwindled more and more each day. I wish from nothing more then to end this war right now. It had claimed to many lives. The Wisdom Clan was great once, but now that we were thrusted into this war I don't know what to think. My dreams have be plagued..._

The sound of loud booming startled Kamaria from her thoughts as flares soared high into the night sky exploding in bright colors lighting up the night sky. The cabin seems to shake with the very force of the fireworks explosions was accompanied shortly after with the girls gasping in awe. With each flare that was set off into the night sky memories started to surface for Kamaria; memories that she had long forgotten. Memories that she did not want to remember as she fear that the madness will follow.

_Scales…_

_Broken and bloody bodies…_

_Red eyes glaring down at her…_

_Her parents' lifeless eyes staring back at her… _

_Four massive pillars standing tall…_

_The creature slithering towards her…_

_Its skeletal hands reaching out for her…_

A flash of light brought Kamaria back as she was greeted by the cheering of her friends as the flares became bigger and bigger illuminating the whole sky above them. She grabbed her head as pain flood back with the memories. Kamaria stumbled as she felt around for the doorway. She grabbed onto the door frame grateful for its support as the pain seem to want to slip her head in two.

Kamaria staggered into the kitchen leaning against the food counter for support as her body shook with the force of the memories that tumbled from her mind. She emerged herself into the little shadows of the kitchen in hopes to get away for the bright light of the fireworks.

_I have to get out here. I have to get away. _She feared what memories that rumbling sounds of the fireworks would shake loose from her mind.

_The lake…_She thought she had to get away from this sound and to the lake. Kamaria stumbled out of the kitchen and into something warm. The pound of her head slowly ebbed into the mark on her neck.

"Leaving so soon," Sesshoumaru stated rather asked. She turned her head sharply up to glare at him but her eyes widen as she found her black coal eyes reflected back at her from deep within his amber colored eyes.

_What is happening to me?!?!_

Her black pits eyes held a look of wildness deep within them like an animal prowling in its cage waiting for the moment to be set free. She grabbed her head once more as the sound of fireworks going off one right after the other. Kamaria brushed pass him towards the door and yanked it open before disappearing into the night.

_She is afraid of the fireworks,_ Sesshoumaru thought, _no that can't be it._ _It must be something more. _

"Kamaria wasn't the fireworks amazing," Kagome sighed with a smile as she turned around only to find that Kamaria was nowhere to be found.

"Kamaria...Kamaria," Kagome called out. "She was right here just a few moments ago."

"Maybe she might have gone back inside," Miroku pointed out.

"Come on lets go check," Sango added as she head inside followed by Kagome and the others. She looked about the kitchen. Kagome jumped at the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice.

"She stepped out," Sesshoumaru explained plainly.

"What...where to?" Kagome asked.

"She did not say," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Is she alright," Sango said.

"I am sure she's fine," Inuyasha commented.

"Did she say how long she would be out?" Kagome asked him. Sesshoumaru merely shook his head.

"Come Kagome it's been a long night," Inuyasha pointed out, "Why don't you head upstairs and get some sleep and I'll wait up for Kamaria."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha gentled shoved her out of the kitchen. The brothers waited until everyone was out of ear shot until Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru. "What really happened Sesshoumaru?"

"I'll tell you what I know," Sesshoumaru replied. "She was running away from the fireworks."

"Running away??? Is she that afraid of fireworks?"

"Its' not the fireworks she's afraid of but what of things that it is making her remember."

"How long ago did she disappear?"

"Only a few seconds."

"She couldn't have gotten far."

"I'll search for her. You stay here and wait to see if she returns."

Inuyasha glared at his brother in suspicions, but he didn't have much of a chose as Sesshoumaru didn't leave any room for argument. "Do yourself a favor and bring her back in one piece."

Kamaria looked out over the lake that was now frozen solid. Mother Nature had covered up any signs of what happened and she knew that the lake would never give up her dead. Seadra would not cause anyone anymore grief. The ice glittered beneath the moonlight; time ticked by as she allowed her mind to wander. Black wilderness swirled over her silvery gray as she felt the presence of another creature looming in the shadows.

Her body tensed as she turned her head to focus on a massive oak tree, the atmosphere cracked and pop as the creature slide out from behind the tree and pointed its bony finger at her. Her eyes widen as she realized it was the same creature she encountered on out the café that night.

"You won't escape me again," the creature croaked as he straighten from his downward stance.

"What do you want?" Kamaria questioned as she took a guarded step back.

The creature tiled his head this way and that, "Seadra did not do as it was told."

"That creature rests at the bottom of the lake," Kamaria retorted as she back away it slowly, but she voiced became multiplied as a she stated in a warning tone, "Leave or you will be joining that creature soon."

"The fool had it coming," it scoffed.

"No loyality among demons," Kamaria growled.

"None," it retorted, "but I will finish the job."

"Come at me and see if you survive it." Kamaria stood passively as a black mist surround her. The mist swirled around her as the demon attacked, but it became careless as it got to close. The mist coiled itself around its wrist and slow slighted up it arm to wrap around its body.

The creature tried to free itself but the mist only tightened and Kamaria looked on nonchalantly. She raised her open hand up into the air and watched with an ominous smile as the creature eyes widen in fear. She glared at the creature and closed her eyes at the same time she closed her hands.

The sound of the bone crunching and popping as the mist tightened around it until the night was silence once more. A sickening thud echoed as the mist released it's pray and it fell lifeless onto the snowy covered ground and the body melted disappearing without a trance. A shiver ran through Kamaria's body as the excitement of the kill ran hot through her bones, but then the pain struck her making her collapse onto the ground gasping for breath.

Her scent filled the air as Sesshoumaru took off at high speed not wanting to lose the scent, but as he neared the lake the strength of the scent was weakening very quickly. There she was slumped over the ground breathing rapid. There was another strange scent in the air but one that Sesshoumaru had never come across before.

The crunching of the snow alerted her to someone or something was lurking nearby. She turned her head, but soon the pain clouded her vision until as she could see was darkness. Her stance told him that it in her weaken state she was willing to fight the death. He chose his moves carefully as to not set her off.

_Why was he here,_ she thought as the strength of his scent overwhelmed her. Kamaria swayed on her feet as she stood and latched onto a tree that was nearby. Her sight was slowly returning, but her rapid breathing slowed as the pain dawdled into a numbing ache.

"To what do I own this unexpected honor?" Kamaria barely whispered as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"The others were concern by you disappeared," Sesshoumaru stated.

"I see," Kamaria turned away from him and lean her back against the rough bark, "You can lay their concerns to rest as you can see I am fine."

"Are you?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he began to draw closer to her.

"Stay away from me," she growled as she heard his footsteps approaching her.

Sesshoumaru watched as her body shook with agitation. Her complexion was gray and grimy as she slightly hide behind the tree away from his observing glance. Her hair that was once hot magenta color sudden bleed black as her white highlight shined through. She bowed her head her hair cascade into her face hiding it from view.

He swiftly vanished as she peered through the strands of hair. The wind picked up around her blowing wildly at her hair before she realized it there he stood behind her. His arms locked around her waist imprisoning her arms at her sides. She fought wildly against his grip but only tightened as she felt his warm breath against the back of her neck as she stilled.

"Let go of me," she gasped.

"No."

She turned her head sharply, the wind had settled down some, it caused pull her hair out of her face and reveal her black pit eyes. It was to late when she realized what she had done, she turned her head away quickly, but the damage had been done.

"My eyes change color when my life is threaten and afterward I can't remember much of what happened," Kamaria explained without being asked.

"You can't or won't?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Take your pick," Kamaria retorted as she stubbled away from him, "because I could careless what you think."

"If that is so then why did you kiss me?" Sesshoumaru implied.

"Don't flatter yourself," Kamaria answered, "I did it because it was tradition. Now if we're done here than I am going back."

Kamaria started to walked back when his voiced stopped her. "Why do you bear my families symbol?"

Kamaria instinctly reached up to cover the symbol with her hand. She closed her eyes as she did as she reopened them as she turned to look at him with her silverish grey eyes.

"Answer me," he growled as her silence began to get to him. She pulled her gaze away from him and turned to look into the deeps of the forest.

"Why do you care?"

He appeared before her again and gripped her roughly by the shoulder careful as to not sink his claws into her.

"You are no one to bear my father symbol," Sesshoumaru growled.

Kamaria pulled away roughly from him and started back to the cabin leaving him near the lake. She cursed as she made her way up the steps and opened the door to cabin. Kamaria closed it as quietly as her angered allowed her to.

Inuyasha's ear perked at the sound of the door opening. He round the corner to find Kamaria leaned up against the door, "Are you alright? Where's Sesshoumaru?

"Just fine," she grumbled, "and as for your brother his out there."

"Good he found you."

"You can say that."

"What happened this time?"

"Same old same old," she stated as she walked into the living room sat onto the couch. "Telling me that I am no one to bare you family symbol on my neck, but if he hadn't noticed that symbol is branded onto my neck and I don't have much of a chose."

"He is going too far," Inuyasha remarked.

"Don't worry," Kamaria waved off her hand at him. "I am quite use to it all ready. Why don't you head upstairs and get some sleep as I am too tried to talk."

"Alright, so I'll see you in the morning," Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," she slipped back into the couch and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha watched her for a while before disappearing up the stairs leaving her to her thoughts, but Kamaria opened her eyes once more to stare out of the window. Burning intensified with each passing second and all she could do was gripped the fabric of the couch tightly. She bit down onto her lips as she stopped the cries that arose from her throat.

**That Morning...**

It was unusually quiet that morning as everything were about gathering there things for their journey home. Everyone couldn't help notice that Kamaria hadn't said a single word all morning to anyone and her complexion was ghostly white.

Sesshoumaru arrived as everyone was piling their luggage into their designated cars. He spilled in the driver seat of his car without so much as glancing in Kamaria direction and she acted as if he was never there.

"Blackbird, are you alright," Sango asked as Kamaria slipped into the driver seat.

"Huh...what...I am fine, Dove," Kamaria answered with a fake smile.

"Are you sure?" Kagome pressed as she slipped into the passage seat beside her.

"Yes, now come we better get going," Kamaria answered as she turned on her car and drove out down the path onto the highway without bothering to wait for the guys.

"Where did you go last night anyway?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"I went back to the lake," Kamaria answered.

"Any reason," Sango inquired.

"Yeah, looking for some lost memories," Kamaria explained as she keep her eyes on the road.

"Did you find them?" Kagome asked.

"Not a one, Bluebird...not a single one," Kamaria replied as she felt around for her CD case and found it. "Bingo!!!"

She tossed it at Kagome without taking her eyes off the road. "Find something we can listen to darling. It's a long ride and the sound of silence althought nice at times can be maddening."

It didn't take long before Kagome found something and popped into the CD player. The ride was more enjoyable with the music playing in the background until before either of them. The sun was sinking in the horizon as they pulled into the drive way of the house. As they unloaded the car Kamaria turned to see Nelly waiting from them with a welcoming smile on her face.

Amongst the hugs and kisses, Nelly asked, "How was the cabin? Was everything alright? Whatever happened to the others?"

"Barely," Kamaria replied wryly.

The elderly housekeeper look at her for the first time since their arrival and she was truly shock at what she saw. The dark rings over her eyes, the glow to her eyes were replaced by a haunted stare and her complexion was gray them granite.

"They should be along shortly," Kagome respond as she helped Sango bring in their luggage into the house.

"I wanted to get here as soon as possible," Kamaria pointed out, "I am going to head home as I don't want to be here when he arrived."

"Kamaria, what happened at the cabin," Nelly inquired as Kamaria turned to make her way to her car.

"Nothing that hasn't happened here," Kamaria explained. "I am heading home. I'll see you girls later."

"Do you still want us to help with the Valentine's Day decorations?" Kagome called out to her.

"Bluebird, don't remained me," Kamaria called back. "I'll call you, k? Later!"

Sango and Kagome waved as she pulled out drive and vanished down the road.

"Girls," Nelly began, "come on inside I want to hear about everything."

Kagome and Sango followed her inside as she closed the door leaving it unlocked as she knew the guys would be arriving soon. The girls tried their best to fill in her as they couldn't help feel worried over Kamaria's withdrawn behavior.

"I see," Nelly sighed, "Why don't you girl get wash up dinner is almost ready."

"Do you need any help?" Kagome asked, but Nelly shook her head and smiled kindly telling that she had it all covered.

_Poor Kamaria, _she thought as she made her way into the kitchen, but not before turning to see the door open and she greeted with Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshoumaru.

"Welcome home gentlemen," she greeted. "Dinner is almost ready."

"You are a life saver," Miroku muttered as he made his way up the stair leaving the brooding brothers behind.

"Inuyasha would you be kind enough leave me with Sesshoumaru," Nelly voiced in a tone that meant she wasn't going to take no for any answer. "He and I overdue for a long chat."

"Sure," Inuyasha vanished up the stairs.

"Sesshoumaru, what have you done?" Nelly asked

"You mean what she has done to me," Sesshoumaru replied.

Nelly shook her head sadly, "Sesshoumaru this can't continued to go on like this."

"And what would you have me do?"

"I honestly don't know, but I'll tell you this much tread carefully or you'll cause more harm than good," She turned and disappeared into the kitchen leaving him to his thoughts. _What did she mean it would do more harm than good? _

Once Kamaria returned home, she was greeted by Isis as she plucked her up into her arms, "It's so nice to see you again Isis. I hope you've been getting a long fine without me."

She walked into the kitchen and found her bowels both filled with food as the other was filled with water. It seemed Carol and Seth must have been by recently and took care of things while she was away. Kamaria started to turn when she noticed the note hanging from the refrigerator's door. It readied...

_Hey,_

_No worries we've taken care of everything while you were away. And yes the café is still standing, but Isis has been lonely without you and we stayed over as much as we could. We made sure her litter was clean, had fresh water and food. We see you soon so we can draw up the plans for Valentine's Day. _

_Love,_

_Carol and Seth _

_P.S. We both know how much you love that holiday. LOL!!!!_

_Ha ha very funny you, _Kamaria thought as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom with Isis right at her heels. She turned to her left slightly she noticed that the room that was forbidden to her as a child the door was opened a crack. She found upon entering that mirror in the corner wasn't cover.

_Odd, _She knew that it was covered before she left as she walked over to it and was about to draped the blanket over it when she paused. Kamaria caught sight of herself in the mirror, but her body was covered in slim and her skin has a dark hue to it. Her hair stuck to her face with slim the eyes that stare back her were black like two pieces of coal and they glared it with malicious. Her lips peeled back to reveal sharp fangs and her hands were curled as claws started to grow.

But in the blink of an eye the reflection disappeared and she found herself staring into her alarmed silvery grey eyes. Kamaria quickly covered the mirror and rushed out the room closing the door tightly behind her before quickly making her to room.

The cold grip of fear grip her as she stumbled into the bathroom and quickly opened the hot water in hopes the steam would melt cold chill that gripped her. She peeled off her clothes and step beneath the scolding hot water, but even that didn't compare to the burning the stun her neck.

Kamaria stepped out of the shower am hour later clad in a warm pair of pajamas; she made her way back downstairs and rummaged around in her bag to find her mother's journal. She flicked off the lights as she head back upstairs to her bed, Kamaria fluffed up her pillows as she placed the journal on her lap with Isis curled up at her feet. Kamaria flipped open the book and continued from where she had left off the night the second demon attacked her.

_My dreams have been plagued...visions of blood and death. I knew from the start of this battle it would claim the lives of my people. I pleaded with my family to retreat and stop before there were no angels left to save, but the evil beneath the soil of Indole had infiltrated their hearts as all they could think about was fighting and killing. _

_But my pleas fell on deaf ears as they even turned against me and casted me out leaving me to my fate. I knew with each passing day the demons advanced closer and closer to our campsite. I could feel the evil stirring beneath my feet trying to crawl its way into my heart and mind, but I fought as I couldn't allow it to take me over. _

_I left my family's campsite that night to a cave deep with the dead forest. I was running so fast that when a creature stumbled into my path I collide into it. I tore myself away from as I realized that this creature was part of the demon troop that advanced upon them each day. He belonged to the Twilight Clan, as I was told as a child that among all the demons out there that the Twilight Clan were the most honorable, but also the most ruthless and without mercy. _

_He was bleed heavily as he dragged himself against the forest floor as I knelt down beside him. He struggled to turn himself onto his back. I don't know why I didn't this but I reach out my hands over the wounds, but his gripped my wrist tightly. I found myself staring into your father's silver eyes. It felt like an eternity as we grazed into each other eyes and we knew at that moment that we could not live without the other. _

Kamaria closed the journal; she turned to stare at the clock the read and she noticed that it was three o'clock in the morning. She placed the book on the nightstand and tugged the covers from beneath her. Kamaria snuggled into the mattress before switching off the lamp. She listened to the sounds around as she continued to stare out the window as she stared to nod off, but her dreams were filled with disturbing visions of her parent's lifeless bodies with giant snake like creatures surrounding them.


	12. Valentine's Day Performance

**Chapter 12: Valentine's Day Performance**

_I knew __from the moment you were born that you be carrying a heavy burden on your shoulders that no child should have to carry, but your father and I vowed at the moment of your birth that you would have a peaceful childhood. _

_You brought us __such__ happiest__ never blame yourself for is to come__. You will __and always have been our most precious child. __I am only sorry that we could not be there __the day you encounter your life companion. Oh how I would have loved to see the look on your father's face when I'd tell that his little angel has found her companion. _

_You see that i__ntergated at birth, we are born to live and find our __halve__s that keep us going in life__, but it's true that many angels live their lives never finding that companion. It is not because they have not searched for them, but sometimes death has claimed theirs or they had settled down with someone else. _

_I am sorry to say that it does happen and those that find their life companions is truly a gift because their love helps us blossom into something beyond what we are. It's a strength that only comes from love freely given it transforms us into a powerful being. _

The snow fluttered down from the grayish skies heavier and heavier until it pelt people in the face who were out and about that day. The grounds was covered white as slushy whoosh as cars passed by the Crescent Moon Café. Kamaria listened to all the sounds as she look on from office over the café. She frowned as she saw the white, pink and red streamers that hang from the ceiling and off the table tops.

A large blood red heart hung above the dance floor with a black arrow piercing the center of it. The stage curtains were decorated with white, pink and red hearts. Small pale pink vases filled with different colored roses decorated each table top. Kamaria watched Carol fixing the large bows that decorated the railing of the steps. She pulled away and to admired her work with a smile.

Kamaria shook her head as she started down the stairs and couldn't help rolling her eyes as Seth pulled Carol close to him to whisper something in her ear. _Thank the heavens this is only one day out of the year. _

Carol pulled away from Seth as Kamaria turned the corner and grinned wildly as she held up the paper package to her. She blinked a few times before looking at Carol with confusion written on her face.

"This is your dress," Carol voiced as she handed the package to Kamaria. "For today's performance."

Kamaria carefully opened the package using her nails to peel off the tape that sealed it. What she pulled out made her wrinkled her nose in disgust. It was a white dress with long sleeves that she knew fell over her hand connected to a corset top the flowed into a long shirt. The material was delicate and soft to the touch.

"It's only one day out of the year," Carol reminded her as she walked away. Kamaria glared at Carol's back.

_I can't believe I have to wear this_, she started to head back stage only to hear whispers from Carol and Seth.

"Sweet heavens," Kamaria muttered as she vanished behind the curtains of the stage, "If it gets any sweeter I'll get cavities."

A knocked at the door drew Kamaria's attention away from tying her corset and she wonder who it could be. She carefully pulled open the door and found that no one was there. She stepped out into the hall looking left and right, but didn't see anyone. She started back inside when she felt something beneath her bare feet.

Kamaria slightly tilted her foot to the side and noticed an envelope on ground. She picked it up and walked back inside to finished dressing. Kamaria dropped the envelope onto the dresser and finished tying up her corset. A few seconds later, Kamaria stepped out of the dressing room door and looked at the sounds of footsteps rushing towards her.

"Hey," Kamaria greeted Kagome and Sango with a warm hug.

"You look gorgeous!!!" Kagome exclaimed.

"It looks good on you," Sango added.

"Thank you for your praises," Kamaria said, "but believe me when I say I was forced into this."

"I think it looks nice," Carol voiced as she walked up to them.

"Easy for you to say," Kamaria retorted, "you are not wear it."

"Why are you so bent out of shape?" Carol asked.

"Why I am bent out of shape? Hmmm," Kamaria voiced, she turned to look up at the ceiling as if pondering over something. She lower her head to glare at Carol, she watch her gulp nervously, "I don't wear white."

"Where is your Valentine's Day spirit?" Carol bravely asked even thought she was shaking nervously.

"Oh didn't I tell," Kamaria began enthusiastically and ended flatly stating, "Its dead like a decaying corpse."

"Oh would you look at the time...I better getting back to work," Carol declared as she sped away towards the bar. Kagome and Sango sweat dropped as they watch Carol make her quick escape and vanished into the cafe.

Kamaria remarked. "Thanks for an excellent work on decorating. You two really helped Carol out."

"Ah, you're welcome," Kagome and Sango voiced at once.

"Is it just the two of you tonight," Kamaria spoke as she started to for the stage while Kagome and Sango were heading to go back out into the café.

"They said they had 'things' to do," Sango quoted as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, so they say," Kagome muttered.

"But you're here," Kamaria pointed out. "So, enjoy yourselves because the show is about to begin."

Kamaria slyly smiled before she stepping out onto stage, she winked in their direction as they took a seat at the table near the stage. She turned her attention to people who were taking their seats.

"Welcome ladies and gentles," Kamaria announced, "kindly take your seats. We'll began tonight's performance very shortly and please don't be afraid to get on the dance floor."

The crowd applause her as she took a seat on the stool the Seth was kind enough to place there for her as she brought the mic up to her lips and with the help of melody began to sing.

_From one world to another,  
There's so much to discover  
Feel so small inside,  
But courage has no size  
My heart knows where to go,  
And I will follow_

_More…It's the little things that make a difference  
It's the quest for love that brings us life  
It's a dream of what could be  
That makes it all worthwhile  
Like you being by my side  
A love that only grows with time_

_Sometimes I lose my way,  
Unsure, I grow afraid  
There's no wrong I can't make right  
With you standing by  
It takes a friend like you  
To remind me of what I knew_

_It's the little things that make a difference  
It's the quest for love that brings us life  
It's a dream of what could be  
That makes it all worthwhile  
Like you being by my side  
A love that only grows with time_

_I'll be strong, I'll be brave,  
From your world and back again  
We will go until the end, oh_

_It's the little things that make a difference  
It's the quest for love that brings us life  
It's a dream of what could be  
That makes it all worthwhile  
Like you being by my side  
A love that only grows with time_

"Thank you," Kamaira stood from the stool and bowed, blow a kiss as the crowd erupted into the applause, but she motion for the crowd to silent once more as they heard another melody pick.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.(my dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

She bowed once more as the crowd roared with whistling and applause, Kagome and Sango joined in the cheering. Kagome took a rose from the vase the toss it onto the stage at Kamaria.

She smiled at her, "Too kind my dear."

Kamaria picked up the flower and tucked it behind her ear and twirled around on stage, "Well how do I look?"

The gentlemen whistled their approval loudly and bowed, "We every one we are coming an end to our little performance and I hope that everyone has enjoyed themselves. I'd like to end this night with a song dedicated to those that don't have a person to enjoy this day with, and these is nothing wrong with waiting for that right person for you."

Kamaria nodded in Carol direction as she started the direction.

_So what I'm not your average girl  
I don't meet the standards of this world  
Chasing after boys is not my thing  
See I'm waiting for a wedding ring_

_No more dating  
I'm just waiting  
Like sleeping beauty  
My prince will come for me  
No more dating I'm just waiting  
'Cause God is writing my love story_

_Boys are bad that's certainly not true  
'Cause God's preparing one for you  
If you get tired waiting till he comes  
Gods arms are the perfect place to run_

_No more dating  
I'm just waiting  
Like sleeping beauty  
My prince will come for me  
No more dating I'm just waiting  
'Cause God is writing my love story  
my love story_

_Sleep that's the only thing  
For me 'cause when I sleep Gods  
Preparing one for me world  
Chasing after boys is not my thing  
See I'm waiting for a wedding ring_

_No more dating  
I'm just waiting  
Like sleeping beauty  
My prince will come for me  
No more dating I'm just waiting  
'Cause God is writing my love story_

_Boys are bad that's certainly not true  
'Cause God's preparing one for you  
If you get tired waiting till he comes  
Gods arms are the perfect place to run_

_No more dating  
I'm just waiting  
Like sleeping beauty_

_No more dating  
I'm just waiting  
Like sleeping beauty_

_No more dating I'm just waiting  
'Cause God is writing my love story  
No more dating I'm just waiting  
'Cause God is writing my love story  
No more dating I'm just waiting_

"Good night," Kamaria announced as she bowed one finally time that night. She slipped the mic back onto its stand and nodded towards Carol too started the dance music. The café was a sea of muttering as everyone started to talk as soft music played in the background. Kagome and Sango started towards as she left the stage and was heading for the bar.

"Congratulations on another fantastic performance," Sango smiled.

"You looked beautiful up there," Kagome pointed out.

"Thanks Dove, Bluebird," Kamaria gave each a hug, "I am heading for the bar want to join me."

"Yes sure," Kagome stated as Sango nodded. They settled onto the stools off to the side as they chatted lightly among themselves. Kamaria stopped every so often to thank a few people who complimented her on her performance. She caught movement from the corner of her as someone started towards them; she turned to see that Koga was heading towards them.

Koga leaned forward into Kagome's ear and whispered, "Hey Kagome."

Kagome jumped and nearly fell off her chair as Sango was startled at the sharp squeaked that she had made.

"Hey, Sango," Koga greeted with a wave.

"Koga," Sango acknowledge with a nod.

"Oh hello," Kagome greeted.

"Would you care to dance?" Koga motioned towards the dance floor.

"Oh...um...." Kagome began.

"Don't bet on it you mange wolf."

All eyes turned to see Inuyasha standing glaring at Koga with his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing a simple dark blue shirt and dark jeans.

"So you decided to show up after all," Kamaria retorted with a smile.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Inuyasha remarked.

Kamaria's smiled fell and it was replaced with a cold stare, "Do not ask."

Everyone gulped noticeable to Kamaria sudden mood change.

"Whose about to get murder over here," Seth stated as he walk up behind Kamaria. She turned to look at him while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Anyone who says something about my dress," Kamaria stated coldly once more.

"Where is he?" Sango asked out of the blue.

Inuyasha turned her with a look of confusion on his face.

"Miroku," Sango answered. Inuyasha pointed to the bar and all eyes turned there to Miroku who was flirting wildly with a dark brunette. All eyes slowly turned to Sango, her face turn red hot with anger and smoke seem to come out of her ears. Sango's heavy footsteps were felt as she started towards them.

"Dove, remember outside," Kamaria called out to her as she made her way to the bar. Seth made his way over to the bar just in case Miroku needed an escape route. Koga and Inuyasha turned to glare at one another.

"Get lost wolf."

"No one asked you mutt face. Kagome is my woman."

"She doesn't belong to anyone." Inuyasha growled. _Except me._

Kagome could stop the blush that form on her cheek as Inuyasha defend her, but all eyes turned to Kamaria as clear her throat.

"Ahem," Kamaria coughed. "Let me remember you gentlemen where you are. This is my cafe so play nice but if you are overwhelm by the urge to kill each other. Take it outside. I am really not in a mood to clean up after you. Now if you will excuse me."

Kamaria disappeared back staging leaving the two demons in Kagome's care while she changed out her dress, but soon her moods swings we catching up to her as she felt her head start to pound. She was only too grateful that the dress can with its very own choker as she could feel the mark come alive beneath it.

She rested her back against the smooth surface of the door. She looked about the dressing room to see the forgotten envelop on the dresser. She made her way to it and sat down comfortable into a chair and with a sigh she opened it and started to read…

_Your mother and father escape my influence but you will not be so lucky. I will have what __is__ buried deep within your body__ that is rightfully mine. __Come the next eclipse you will no longer be able to run for me__.__ You will belong to me. _

The only sound heard was the wild pounding of her heart as she started to shake. The beast of her nightmares flashed before her eyes with dripping fangs and blood stains eyes watching her.

_I would rather die first that let that beast touch me. _

Kamaria crumbled the letter in her hand and tossed it into the trash bin without looking. She merely sat there in the chair for what left like hours, but a knock at the door startled her.

"Kamaria," Carol called, "you okay?"

"Ah yeah," Kamaria answered, "I'll be right out."

She quickly slipped out of the dress and placed it on the back of her chair as she slipped into a pair of blue pants and dark sweater. Kamaria pulled on her shoe before pulling open the door to step out where she found Carol waiting for her with a concern look on her face.

"Are you alright? You've been in there for two hours alright," Carol asked. "Kagome and the others are waiting to say good night."

"I was just lost in thought that's all," Kamaria replied as she started down the hall.

"Kamaria…." Carol paused briefly as Kamaria's face became pale and leaned against the wall as her knees slightly bucked. "My goodness, Kamaria, what's the matter? Do you want to get Seth?"

"NO!!!" Kamaria shouted. Carol saw the tornado of fear in her eyes and her body begin to tremble. "It'll pass it always does."

"Kamaria," Carol started. She watched Kamaria slowly turn towards her. Kamaria's eye color was slowly devoured by the darkness that surrounded them. "What's happening to you?"

Kamaria raised her hand up to stared at them, turning them this way and that. "I wish I know my friend."

"Kamaria, we need to tell Seth," Carol persisted.

"No, Carol, there isn't anything anyone can do for me," Kamaria stated blankly as turned and left Carol staring after her truly worried about her friend. She watched from back stage as she greeted Kagome and her group with a pleasant smile that hide the fact she was in pain.

"Thanks for coming tonight," Kamaria hugged Kagome, but turned to look around for Sango. "Where did Sango go?"

"She probably chased that moron all the way home," Inuyasha remarked as he wrapped him arms around Kagome's waist.

"Serve him right for being such a lecher," Kamaria commented dryly, "It looks like some people never learn, but send her my love when you see her and I'll be seeing you."

"Bye," Kagome waved as Inuyasha guided her through the crowd and out into the cool night air.

Long after they were gone, Kamaria made her way up the stairs to her office as she went about gathering her things her mark pulsed. Sesshoumaru knew the moment she became aware of his presence as her whole body tensed and turned towards him.

"Oh it's just you," Kamaria remarked dryly as she went back to packing her things.

Sesshoumaru glared at her and mark became to burn once more. In her weaken stated he could kill her if so desire, but his pride stop him from doing so as she was nothing but a half breed.

"You will show the proper respect," Sesshoumaru growled. "I've kills other for less...half-breed."

He won't allow this lowly creature to get the better of him. Kamaria's hands reached over to lamp switch to turn it off when she heard him. Her whole body froze once again, but no with tense but with realization that she had forgotten to shield her scent. Sesshoumaru know who and what she was, but it wasn't something she hadn't found out herself

"Bravo, you finally figured it out, did you?" Kamaria slumped back into her leather chair and turned to look at him. "I've know that much myself after reading my mother's journal, but of course I haven't really made it exactly easy for you, now have I? Is that all?"

"No."

"..."

"I know the mark you bear show others that you are my mate, but I do not mate with half breeds and especially one that has both angel and demons blood flowing through their veins."

The harsh words had stung her more than she was willing to admit. Her chest tightened and she found it difficult to swallow with a lump that suddenly appeared in her throat, but drew in a shake breath and swung her chair around to watch Carol with Seth's help take down the decorations.

"I am impressed...Lord Sesshoumaru," she stated emotionless, "but I am glad we cleared that up. I will bid you a good evening, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kamaria sunk further into the shadows as Sesshoumaru brushed passed her as if she was not even there. At the chimes of the front door she allowed herself to relax. Her body betrayed her as it shake to with unbearable pain if felt as someone had pour lava over her body. She grasped the arms of the chair that her knuckles turned white, but in her mind she remembered reading a passage in the journal about this.

_But I am getting ahead of myself, let me start from the beginning when an angel has bonded with her life companion a mark appears on her as a symbol of their union and it will forever bind them to each other. It only takes a simple scratch for the mark to appear and there is nothing on this earth that can make it fade. Even after the death of a life companion it will always remain there till your own death and you are reunited with them in the afterlife. _

_We live and love with only one and it is that person that has the power to protect and cherish us for what we are, but it must be freely given. Love that it freely given is the most beautiful thing and the most powerful. It is true that without them in our lives we would slowly start to die. They must never know this, it will only bring heartache. _

_Anything guilt driven will only kills us faster or it will cause us to turn into a creature of darkness. I pray that you may never have to go through the pain of rejection my little one it is the worst thing that can happen to any of us. That alone can kill us, but if he does reject you and you bare his mark. I fear that you may face an ancient evil that tempts the creature that hides within us all. An evil that no return from alive. _

A single tear rolled down her cheek, as the chair rattled as she stood suddenly, she steadied herself against the desk top. Her body trembled with the pain that raced through her. She needed to calm herself before Carol or Seth noticed that something was happening to her.

Kamaria took several deep breaths to calm her raging body and mind, but she could felt the beast starting to claw its way to the surface. She forced it back into the darkness of her mind and continued to gather up her things.

"Later," Kamaria called out as she reached the bottom of the steps and started for the door, but Carol stopped her.

"Kamaria! Wait..." Carol pleaded, "We have to talk."

Kamaria had being trying to hide her sickness from everyone that included those demons that surrounded her. Sesshoumaru knew but she doubted very much he was going to tell anyone. It was only a matter of time before everyone stared to notice.

"Carol," Kamaria began. "I need Seth and you to do something for me."

"What is it?" Seth asked as he came up behind Carol.

"Take care of the cafe for me," Kamaria voiced suddenly it took Seth and Carol a back.

"What?! Why?!" Carol questioned.

"I can't explain, but will you do it for me?" Kamaria pressed as she looked at them both.

"Yes, you have my word," Seth promised.

"Thank you." Kamaria sighed with relief as she turned to push the cafe door open. "Don't look so worried, everything will work out for the best you'll see."

That was the last thing Kamaria said as she walked out of the cafe without looking back. She vanished into the darkness as if she was made of it.

"I wish there was something we could do," Carol cried silently against his chest and Seth tighten his grip.

"I know...I know love," Seth comforted her. "Come on let's finish up here and head home."

Seth sat her down on one of the bar stool and finished up putting away the decorations in boxes, setting them off to the side to be put away later. They walked towards the door; Seth gathered up Carol's coat and held up for while she slid into her arms. Seth held open the door for while he shut off the light. He soon followed Carol into the cold night air and turned to lock the doors. Seth gathered Carol close to him and they head home.

Kamaria arrived home not long after midnight after wandering around the city streets. Isis at the sound of the door closing rushed out of the living room to greet her friend, but in mid-run she stopped in her tracks. Her pupils widen as she stare up at her as if she didn't recognized her. She plopped her bottom onto the floor and continued to stare at Kamaria.

"Have I lost my only living companion?" Kamaria inquired.

Isis could feel something different about her that was hidden beneath the surface waiting to spring. A sadness cloaked her every breath, her every movement and with every step she took.

"Meow?"

Kamaria smiled softly at Isis gingerly picking her up and slowly made her way up the steps to her bedroom. She gently placed Isis on the bed, Kamaria throw herself onto the bed without bothering to change into her pajamas. A wave of drowsiness started to wrap around her when she felt herself starting to nod off and soon she was surround by darkness. In her dreams awaited her dripping with blood and death, but nothing she couldn't really understand yet.


End file.
